Honey Pot
by Mr. Aanonymous
Summary: R-rated continuation of the episode 'Ron Millionaire' with our favorite side-kick as the focus and our least favorite Queen Bee keeping him focused. Will Ron manage to keep his money or lose it? Lets find out. Warning, lemons abound.
1. Ingredients

**Honey Pot**

 **Chapter 1- Ingredients**

It was a beautiful Colorado summer evening. The empty night sky was a clear black with dim sparkles of stars littered around. All was right in the fair city of Middleton. None more so than in one little suburb that housed the legendary local hero, Kim Possible. But the commotion was not at her home but that of her side-kick and partner Ron Stoppable. The recently appointed Millionaire

A large white hummer-limousine as it parked in front of an old yellow looking two story home. The last door on its right opened up, and out walked Ron Stoppable before he turned around and waved.

"Bye guys." The people inside of the vehicle were wearing retro-hip hop gear, waving back with one hand open and a large stack of money in the other. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

The door quickly slammed shut before the hummerzine drove off down the road and out of sight as they left a large cloud of dust behind them in the street. Heading into his house Ron looked around at his newly renovated living room. The old second hand plaid couch was gone, along with the worn lazy boy chairs. The lamps and tables removed. The ugly milky green carpet was pulled from the floor, left in rolls in the back corner. The old blocky TV was unplugged and on the ground while a large flat screen sat in its box just next to it.

Nodding at the living room Ron headed to the kitchen and like the living room before it was completely bare and empty. Appliances, and cupboards were all gone, aside from a small bowl of cheese cubes sitting on a small table next to a plastic tube that leads up to the ceiling at the end of the room. Walking over to the table Ron pulled out his trusted hairless mole rat companion, Rufus, from his cargo pocket, setting him on top of the cheese bowel. The small rodent stretched for a bit, which the side-kick noted looked like how a professional swimmer usually did before a dive, jumped a good foot in the air before doing a belly flop in the chewy golden dairy.

"Full Scrooge McDuck, huh? Nice little buddy." Ron joked. Rufus for his part rose out of the ball pit like bowl of curds with a cube in his paws before swallowing it whole with a loud gulp fallowed by some babbling gibberish. "I know right! Look at all this. Sure it doesn't look much right now but just wait. And school? Oh my gosh! Things are going great there. I've never been this popular before. Even when I had that restaurant or that amazing hair cut."

Rufus nodded, clearly no interest in what his master was saying as he scooped up another cube, mumbling more nonsense as he chewed.

"Yeah, its great but… its Kim."

Who Ron was talking about was none other than Kim Possible, the globe trotting heroine of Mountain country Middleton. Ron had met Kim years before that on their first day at pre-school, with her saving him from a trio of serial killers in the making bullies. Looking back at the memory, Ron had to smile at the absurd sight of a little girl in pig-tales, who at the time couldn't count past her fingers, slapping and shoving some weird looking kids into the dirt. After that her and Ron had been inseparable, when Kim had first offered her services as a free lancing hero, Ron had always been there every step of the way as her side-kick. Ron was even the one who alerted her to her first big time gig when they were twelve.

If anything could be said about Kim, was that she was a very driven person. Most people noticed by how much she wanted to help people, usually the people she was helping. But people in her actual life also knew that because of that drive, Kim always had to be the one in charge of anything, and when she wasn't she usually complained about it the whole time. Offering 'suggestions' for how to do it better. That and how she always rush through stuff, had the bi-product of sucking the fun out of anything, giving her a reputation as a workaholic killjoy control freak. As Kim's only partner on missions against super villains, Ron would have to agree.

When Ron had first came into his money, Kim either ignored him or gave him some spiel about money whenever her side-kick tried to enjoy himself. While yes, Ron did go a little overboard. Maybe hiring people just to kiss his ass was a bit much, and trying to buy the biggest gem in the world was pushing it. But the changes made to the D- Rated school cafeteria was needed, and hiring the mercenary company to help them on missions was just practical.

"Kim's still mumbling after school specials. Not five minutes after foiling Drakken and getting my money back did I get some speech. Granted, it all white noise to me now, but hey-"

Before Rufus could mumble a half thought response, Ron felt his cellphone vibrating inside of his pants pocket. Ron pulled it out as he gestured for Rufus to go into the tube. The rodent saluted, another cheese cube in hand. Answering the phone, the side-kick millionaire had a short and brisk conversation with his mother. Mostly about the state of affairs with his use of the money- _family_ \- money, and how the renovations of the house were going. All very short and concise with the matriarch of the Stoppable family cutting the phone call short with a snap order for more mojitos.

"Meh," Ron shrugged, sliding his phone into his pocket as he headed into the living room. Spotting the old blocky TV still on the stand, Ron got on his knees and grabbed the plug before looking for the socket. "Still got a few hours till dinner. Might as well set up the TV."

The side-kick was interrupted mid-plug as he heard the door bell ring. Leaning over to peak out the window overlooking the front lawn, Ron found no vehicles or people. But he couldn't see the front door from the angle. Standing up, Ron sighed as he walked over to the door

"Look, if that is Kim with another _very special_ _episode_ _message_ about the money thing, can you give me a new one? Cause its starting to get old." Ron joked, hearing the door ring again. Ron smiled, waiting for the earful as he opened the door. "So is this one about eating healthy or the importance of bed time Ki-Bonnie?"

Bonnie Rockwaller was like the wicked step-sister of princesses in a lot of Disney movies. She had the kind of slender curves that made other girls jealous at first glance while giving guys neck injuries whenever she walked past them. Bonnie had the kind of evenly spread out artificial complexion that you only get from tanning beds that just seemed to work for her. As for clothes, while she never wore anything skimpy, they were always tight, stylishly expensive, and left little to the imagination. Bonnie didn't just have the appearance of a wicked fairy-tale step-sister, but also the snobby step-over-the-peasant with her nose in air attitude of one and had for as long as Ron could remember. The side-kick being one of her favorite targets, even if he had saved her life mere hours ago.

When Ron was handed the royalties check in the Bueno nacho and became a millionaire, Bonnie decided right then and there that they would make a great couple. Though she minced no words why she was with Ron. While they were together, Bonnie never changed her appearance to anything special for him, but her attitude was a complete 180. Bonnie talked to Ron in a cutsey voice whenever she wanted something, which was the only time she talked to him at all. Other than that, Bonnie usually ignored Ron and enjoyed his gifts. When Ron was captured, he heard from Drakken that Bonnie tried to hang on to him like she did Ron, but the blue villain wouldn't have it. The still millionaire side-kick didn't expect to hear from Bonnie until the next day at school, and with the same snobby demeanor as before… at least until she learned he still had money.

Bonnie herself was now standing on the hello kitty welcome mat, one hand on her hip, the other resting on a duffle bag hanging off her shoulder. Bonnie was wearing a tight princess purple V-neck top, with a matching mini-skirt that barely went down to her mid thigh. Ron could have sworn it was a dress until he noticed the ruby belt buckle he bought her staring up at him. The whole ensemble showed off the many enticing curves the girl had. The shirt itself paid special attention to her chest, as the V-neck was deep enough to show a good amount of cleavage and tight enough to show off her perky boobies. Which Ron couldn't help but notice.

"Hi Ronnie." Bonnie waved, twiddling her fingers at the millionaire side-kick. Her teal eyes and cute face, Ron wouldn't have been surprised that if he flipped the light switch, Bonnie could have lit up the whole house with her smile. "How's life?"

"B-bonnie?" Ron shook his head, snapping himself out of his trance and looked up at her face. "W-w-what are you doing here?"

"Oh I just thought I'd hang out with you."

"Uh, okay. Please come in."

Ron greeted, stepping out of the way. Bonnie smiled at the millionaire as she strutted in, swaying her hips as she walked past the polite side-kick and into his living room. As she did Ron got good nice look at the cheerleading beauty. The purple blouse she was wearing was tight and showed off her curves. It left nothing to the imagination much to Ron's delight. Same could be said for the matching purple mini-skirt that teasingly hugged her behind.

Ron couldn't help but enjoy the view of Bonnie's back, especially her ass in the tight skirt along with her slender legs as she made her way to the center of of his living room. As Bonnie stopped Ron snapped out of his stupor, feeling his pants tighten in the front as he noticed Bonnie inspecting the bare and naked room.

"Yeah, I'm using the new money from the naco royalties to have the house renovated."

"Yeah I figured." Bonnie stated looking over from the flat screen TV box to the back left where the old carpet was rolled up. "What are you replacing?"

"Oh just about everything. The carpet, the TV, the furniture. All the tables and lamps. Whatever. And thats just this room. The entire house is gonna look brand new when its done."

"Ron,"Bonnie turned back, her smile gone. "don't you think you're spending too much money?"

"Bonnie," Ron laughed as the cheerleader folded her arms. "Bonnie. Its ninety nine million dollars. A man's gotta spend his money on something. I gotta lot to spend."

"Eventually money runs out Ron."

" _N_ _inety nine million!_ And whats with the 180? You were pretty happy with it before." Ron asked, pointing to the red jewel on her belt." Especially after I bought you that ruby belt buckle, which you're still wearing."

Bonnie herself just stood there staring back at Ron with a lop sided frown on her face for a few moments, shifting her hip from one side to the other. Which Ron couldn't help but notice.

"Hey, Ron. Where are your parents?"

"Oh, they're on their second honeymoon." Ron explained. "Yeah, they left the day after learning about the royalties."

" _That makes things easier_."

"What?"

"N-nothing. Wait, didn't you get the royalties like a weak ago?" Bonnie asked, unfolding her arms. "Did they know about the renovations?"

"Your kidding right?" Ron laughed. "It was their idea. They've been planning the renovations for years. They just didn't have the money."

"And they left you here, alone?"

"Yup.'"

"Well," Bonnie bit her lip, a thoughtful look on her face. "that explains a few things."

"Huh?"

"U-ugh." Bonnie's thoughtful look disappeared and replaced by the cute smile she had before. "Hey, since the kitchen is out of commission do you have any food?"

"Oh yeah." Ron nodded, pointing up to the second floor. "But its all upstairs. My room was the first one renovated. Its done. I've got my own fridge, and you are welcome up there _anytime_."

"...Thanks rich boy. Ladies first."

The side-kick saw the cheerleader look at stairs for a moment, before turning aback to Ron. The millionaire's pants instantly felt tighter as she winked at him, the same cute smile as before, while she walked past him. Ron couldn't keep his eyes off of Bonnie's large behind in her tight mini-skirt, swaying side to side, as she walked up the stairs and around the corner.

"Where's your room?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking into his room, Ron saw Bonnie standing about right in the center of it, her back to him with her hands folded. The side-kick looked around his room, really it was the old attic. When his parents had first learned of the royalties money and started the renovation, they wanted where Ron was staying to get done first. The company they hired told them it was easier and cheaper to do it from top to bottom, so the only child of the Stoppable family was moved to the attic.

Wasn't that bad really, after all the old storage was removed, it turned out to be the largest room in the house. More than enough room for the new larger bed, arm chairs, desk, leather couch, private fridge, and of course the flat screen. Though Ron tried to cover the exposed wood of the walls with posters of his favorite movies and bands, as the gold and red wallpaper wasn't in yet. It was like a second living room, but better and exclusively for thee Ron Stoppable, millionaire side-kick extraordinaire.

It always put a smile on Ron's face whenever he walked into his new room. As it was much better than his old, which was a fraction the size of the attic and the only stuff it had was hand-me-down and second hand. After doing one last look over, Ron turned his gaze back to Bonnie who hadn't moved since they came in, but was clearly looking around like he was.

"Great isn't it?"

"That's one word for it." Bonnie answered, turning back to Ron as he walked up next to her, but stopped herself half spin. As Bonnie completely turned to her side, a blank look on her face, Ron fallowed her gaze and smiled. "Is that a jacuzzi?"

"Ohhhh yeah. That's my own personal hot tub." Ron beamed. "Its essential for the new and rich Ronness."

"I-is that g-gold plating?"

"Yeah, unfortunately." Ron answered annoyed, pointing to the shining metal of the hot-tub. "Turns out that having a 'solid' gold hot tub is a bit of a health hazard so just the outside is gold."

"Holy crap!"

"I know right!" Ron barked a laugh, smiling at the awe and surprise on Bonnie's face.

 _"Time to get to work."_

"Hmmmp," Ron asked, confused at Bonnie's mumbling. The millionaire side-kick raised an eyebrow at this, as Bonnie never mumbled. The closest she came to it was whispering insults under her breath at Kim. "What?"

"N-nothing." Bonnie stuttered. "Uh, what about that food you have up here?"

"Huh, oh yeah." Ron answered as he walked past Bonnie over to his indoor fridge. "All I got right now are left over Bueno Nacho. We can heat it up, or I could just order take out."

"Don't worry about it." Bonnie answered, her footsteps creaking on the old wood as she walked. "I changed my mind. Forget about the food."

"Uh, okay. What do you want to do no-"

Words failed Ron as he turned around and saw Bonnie strut over to the hot tub, her hips swaying. While the side-kick was distracted by the beautiful cheerleader's behind and her gorgeously long legs like earlier, it was a bit different. Bonnie was doing it much slower, swaying much longer at the sides with each step. Like she was doing it intentionally. It actually reminded Ron of the old detective movies where the beautiful 'dame' tried tricking the lead. Of course whenever that scene happened, Kim usually slapped him in the chest and joked that he wipe off the drool.

Remembering that, Ron wiped his chin as he saw Bonnie kick off her shoes before she slowly unzipped her skirt and pulled it off to the side. Revealing to the side-kick the violet lace lingerie panties that the girl had been wearing. They were tight against Bonnie's large and perky behind, and transparent in some places. If he wasn't drooling before, Ron was now as Bonnie bent over the railing of the hot tub and reached for the controls. Giving Ron a look he would have died for before that night, emphasizing her glorious behind and her long curvy and athletic legs even more. Almost like she was showing off.

After turning on the tub, Bonnie stood back up, grabbed the bottom of her shirt as and slowly- teasingly slid it off before shaking her head from side to side. Giving Ron an excellent view of her back and her amazing brown hair. Revealing that Bonnie was wearing a violet bra that matched her panties. Ron had to actually bend over from the pain his throbbing member was giving him, as he saw Bonnie turn her head to him, the same cute face as before, and gave him another wink.

"Can I use your hot tub?" The millionaire side-kick could find no words and simply nodded as Bonnie's cute smile turned into a teasing smirk. "Thanks _Ronnie_."

Ron's eyes widened as he saw Bonnie **slowly** lift up her right leg before sliding it over the railing of the tub and lowered herself into the warm bubbling water until the tips of her shoulder length hair hit the bubbles. With her back still to him, Ron licked his lips as he saw the back of Bonnie's head glide over to the far side of the tub, turn and face her host as she sat on the bench. The teasing smirk she had before melted as Bonnie tilted her head back on the railing, closed her eyes and gave a piercing-siren like groan, her mouth wide open.

"Ohhhh, the water feels _soooo_ _**gooood**_." Ron's eyes twitched as he Bonnie lower herself deeper into the warm water, the white bubbles blocking everything below her chin "Do you want to come __in__ me- sorry, come in with me?"

Bonnie asked rising out of the tub just enough so that her large, and now thanks to the water, glistening breasts were visibly floating in the white bubbly water.

"Holy crap."

"Right!" Bonnie laughed, gesturing to the tub. "Now, come in."

"Y-y-yeahhh." Ron stuttered, awkwardly kicking off his shoes as he came over before trying his pants. Which, almost predictably, he tripped over and fell on his face. Rubbed the aching side of his face as he stood, his pants around his ankles. "I- I ah, have a pants issue."

"Yeah, I can see that."

Bonnie nodded, her face shifted from her teasing smirk into a lopsided frown as she pointed to his shining golden like silk boxers. A clear erection going down a leg.

"Oh yeah, those." Ron shrugged as he yanked off his shirt before climbing into the hot top across from Bonnie. "I finally got boxers to show off when my pants fall down."

"If you say so."

Bonnie nodded again, though Ron could see her smile waver a bit and that she stopped herself from rolling her eyes. It was silent between the two for a few moments. During which Ron tried desperately to only look at Bonnie's face and not at Bonnie's floating, thanks to the tubs bubbles, jiggling- _ _vibrating__ breasts. But try as he might, Ron just couldn't help it and kept shifting his gaze from Bonnie's face to her chest, back and forth. The side-kick could barely tell, but he noticed that Bonnie's smirk grew each time he looked down until she raised her arms out of the water, arched her back, and groaned again in a stretch. The girl's her chest sticking out and her breasts pointed to Ron as Bonnie moaned.

"The water feels __so__ good." Ron stared slack jawed at the large perky, dripping, and jostling breasts in front of him. The side-kick could finally see that the bra Bonnie was wearing did indeed match her panties, as the bra cups had the same color and partially transparent design. Which thanks to the water almost looked completely clear, Ron could almost make out Bonnie's nipples.

"Ohhhh, its so __hot__ _."_

"Yes, yes it is hot." Ron nodded, his eye twitched as Bonnie stuck out her chest more.

"Are you enjoying it?" Bonnie ask, her foot rubbing against Ron's ankle. The millionaire flinched at the surprise at the sensation. Looking back up, Ron could see Bonnie's teasing smirk was replaced by her cutsey smile from before as she slid her leg up higher. "Are you enjoying it... the money I mean?"

"Oh, I'm enjoying it..."Over the surprise, Ron felt his member throbbing in pain even worse than before. So much so that that he covered it with his hands and pressed it hard against his leg to manage. "But I'm still getting used to the surprise."

"Yeah, I'm surprised too." Bonnie tilted her head, her smirk slowly returning as she teasingly slid her foot up to his knee and then this thigh. Ron froze to her touch as he felt her toes tickling his hands. "But if it wasn't for your new money neither of us would be here. In your renovated house. In your gold plated indoor hot tub."

"No, you wouldn't." Ron nodded, a dopey smile on his face as he pulled his hands away.

"I also wouldn't be half naked giving you a foot job either." Bonnie bluntly announced as she slid her foot down to his hard and throbbing erection in his boxer's pant leg. Ron instantly moaned, tilting his head back from both the surprise and the pleasure. After a moment, Ron looked back at Bonnie, a proud teasing smirk on her lips as she rubbed harder and faster against her host's erection. "Its okay. You don't have to talk. Just sit there and relax."

Ron could only do as told and enjoyed Bonnie's work. Ron tilted his head back again, only to stop himself as he saw the cheerleader put her hand over her chest and slowly slide it down into the water and disappear in the bubbles before Bonnie tilted her head back and moaned herself. Ron's eye twitched again as he saw Bonnie's other hand slide under her right bra cup and start rubbing.

"Ohhhhh, oh- __gawd__!"

Ron groaned and all but melted into the hot tub, right up until he felt Bonnie's foot slide past his member and leg before pressing against his crotch as he slid down. Yelping as he sat back up on the bench.

" _Glad one of us got to finish_."

"Huh?" Ron asked, snapping out of his stupor as he looked back up and saw Bonnie pull her hands away. "What did you say?"

This time Bonnie did roll her eyes her eyes while she silently, yet teasingly, turned around and slid out of the tub. Much to Ron's paralyzing shyness and delight, Bonnie's entire body was on full display again in front of him only now glistening and wet, hot tub water dripping on the floor. As Bonnie walked around the tub, Ron turned to fallow the girl, his gaze darted to her butt again as her dripping panties were nearly just as clear as her bra. His mouth hung open until Bonnie turned around, and where once was the cheerleader's almost overly supple ass, was now her front, covered in the same semi-transparent purple design as the back. Ron felt himself hardening again, tilting his head to the side, enjoying the view until he heard snapping. Looking back up, Ron could see that Bonnie had her chest stuck out again, both hands behind her back as she smirked back at him.

"Get out of the tub __rich__ _boy._ "

"O-okay."

Ron nodded awkwardly. Standing in the water Ron gripped the edge of the tub as he tried to get out, but with his gaze and focus completely distracted he slipped and fell on the floor, this time without a huff. Getting up quickly, leaving a wet imprint of himself on his new carpet both teens could only stare at each other. Getting a clear look at the other's bodies. For Ron, he saw her pear-shaped, perky round breasts, along with her slender yet curvy figure, wide waist, down to her long shapely legs. All of which was covered in fresh hot tub water which made her body appear as if it was sparkling in the light, as it made her bra and panties cling to her. As Ron looked her over, he glanced up to her face and saw that she was looking him over too. The millionaire side-kick didn't know how to feel about that. He knew how his lanky, pale, and slightly flabby body looked. Especially compared to the model covershot girl in front of him and the hunks she was usually with.

Ron was _very_ impressed, though he could tell Bonnie was not, at least not until she looked down at his crotch and saw Ron's erection sticking out of the pant leg of his gaudy golden silk boxers. She could see the tip of his member at the bottom and how thick it was from the outline in the pant leg thanks to the water making his boxers stick to him. Bonnie's teasing smirk cracks at the sight.

"Holy crap!"

"Right!"

Ron barked, agreeing as he gestured to Bonnie's body. "

You want a closer look?"

Before Ron could even nod, Bonnie grabbed Ron's hands and all but yanked him over to her. The queen Bee pressed her chest and body against the side-kick, their faces only a few inches apart as she placed Ron's hands on her thigh. Ron was shaking as he felt the two wet fleshy orbs against him, only covered by a thin layer of fabric, and that alone made his eyes roll back into his head. All the while his erection in his boxer shorts was pressed against Bonnie's leg. The two stayed like that for a bit, no movement or sound in the room.

"Don't shoot off too early, _rich_ boy."

Ron looked into the girl's gorgeous teal eyes as he felt Bonnie let go of his hands and grabbed his cheeks, holding him in place as she kissed him hard and deep. A sensual moan erupted from them both, Ron's hands slid from Bonnie's thighs to her behind, feeling her bubble butt in his palms, the wet panties in-between. This continued, the kiss between globe trotting side-kick and his worst school bullies deepened hungrily into each other until they were forced to break it and breath.

A look of surprise on her face as Bonnie caught her breath, she grabbed Ron's write wrist and slid it up her side, his other hand tightened his grip on her cheek. While she slid her other hand from his cheek to behind the side-kick's head, she pulled him close and whispered in his ear.

 _"You can touch me anywhere you wan_ _-_ _."_

 _Ron didn't even let her finish as he broke free of Bonnie's grip, slid up the rest of her body and grabbed hold of the cheerleader's right breast as tight as her behind. Kissing the beautiful girl like he was in a rage._ _The side-kick felt the cheerleader stiffen in surprise for a bit before she quivered for a moment and kissed back almost as heated as he was._

Ron's hands weren't the only ones exploring as the side-kick felt Bonnie's slide down his body and gripped his ass, and hard. Ron heard a surprised but pleased moan from the girl before she yanked down his gaudy boxers to the floor, grabbing his ass again, both moaning as they pulled and gripped each other harder. Ron thrusted his unbearably painful throbbing erection against Bonnie's thigh, which surprising to the side-kick, actually got another cheerful moan out of the girl.

Before Ron knew it, Bonnie had let go of the side-kick and shoved the millionaire hard against the bed behind him. For a second Ron thought he did something wrong and pissed her off, until he saw Bonnie standing there, hunched over trying to catch her breath. The girl had a heated- hungry look on her face as she stared down at Ron's erection, liking her lips as she rubbed hard against herself. One hand in her panties, the other under her right bra cup. All before Bonnie bit her lip before quivering in-front of him cross eyed, clearly holding her breath.

"I-t-that..." Bonnie closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, Ron saw Bonnie slowly open her eyes and moan. "From tonight on, no one can call you a loser."

Bonnie slid over the side-kick on the bed until she was straddling his thighs with his throbbing, begging for attention erection just in-front of her. Bonnie's legs shimmered as the millionaire side-kick's cock brushed against her. With both breathing heavily, Ron looking up at Bonnie's bouncing shining boobs in her damp bra. Ron saw Bonnie pull out a purple condom from her bra cup, tore it open with her teeth as her free hand grabbed the base of Ron's dick. Causing the side-kick to flinch. After sliding the condom on, the cheerleader moved her panties just enough out of the way.

"Or a virgin, _big_ _boy_."

Bonnie lowered herself on the millionaire side-kick, both groaned together. Bonnie tilted her head back and moaned from the pure delight she felt when she landed on Ron's thighs. Ron himself grabbed hold tight on Bonnie's hips. The second she hit the ground, Ron started pumping into her and bouncing Bonnie off his thighs. Tilting his head back into his bed, Ron opened his eyes and all but hypnotized by Bonnie's breasts bounced.

As the side-kick reached up to grab those bouncing boobs, Bonnie slapped his hand away before pressing her hand down on his chest. Before Ron knew it, Bonnie bent down and kissed him before setting back up on him, but this time she set the rhythm, slow but forcefully. Sliding her hand under her right bra cup, Bonnie rubbed herself as she bounced and thrusted herself against the millionaire side-kick's dick, her eyes rolled back into her head. Right on the edge himself, Ron grabbed the bouncing Bonnie, one hand on each cheek and pulled her tight against him as he pumped into her, both loudly groaned.

The beautiful brunette sat there still on the side-kick for a moment before she collapsed onto him, her chest on his with her head hanging just off his shoulder. Both out of breath with their eyes flickering.

"Woooooo, that was- wow."

Ron turned his head to the girl he just lost his virginity to as she turned to him, clearly Bonnie was having just as hard a time staying awake as he was, as it looked like she was fighting to keep her eye's open. Bonnie gave no verbal response, only kissing his cheek before mumbling something into his ear he couldn't make out. Losing the battle with his own eyes, the last thing the millionaire side-kick saw was Bonnie reaching over to the lamp table next to his bed and slipping his new and ludicrously expensive watch around her wrist.


	2. Laying down the law

Honey Pot

Chapter 2-Laying down the law

It was a cloudy overcast on the Midwestern city known as Middleton. The sky was dark and Grey with a few beams of light shining out through the cracks. Some bits of blue sky here and there.

Down below in a modest neighborhood is the renovating home of a certain side-kick. In the room of its only occupant, Ron Stoppable was sleeping soundly. Deeper and more relaxed than he could remember. If he had his way he'd stay like that forever. Too bad it wasn't up to him as his alarm clock went off on the lamp table.

The side-kick slammed his right hand down on the stop button on the top of it, though instinct alone. Yawning, Ron raised his hands to rub his eyes but found he couldn't with his left. Shifting a bit, Ron discovered that both his left arm and his legs were tangled in something. Something long, lean, and warm- Very warm.

"Kiiiiimmmm- Nah. Kim, wake up. Its time to go." Ron yawned , rubbing the girl's back as he pulled the blankets down to his chest. To the millionaire's great surprise, instead of seeing a bright red mane resting there, he saw dark brown locks. "Kim?"

The head rustled for a moment on the millionaire's chest before he heard an adorable yawn. Two tan slender arms reached out from under the sheets and stretched to his sides. The mystery girl slid her hands on top of the side-kick's chest, pushing herself up so that she could sit on his lap and stretch. Ron froze, his eyes turned into dinner plates as he saw two perfectly shaped breasts in a violet lace bra staring down at him.

The mystery girl shifted from side to side for the stretch for a few moments, Ron's eyes fallowed the enchanting bra as she did so, before she suddenly stopped. The side-kick heard an adorable sigh as the mystery girl slumped back down, her hands sliding up from his chest until resting on the millionaire's collarbone. The side-kick barely even noticed, as now in this new position the mystery girl's perfectly shaped breasts here suspended directly over Ron's face.

The side-kick heard some mumbling but no real words, his eyes and mind were solely on the mystery girl's captivating bra. The millionaire was so focused that he noticed that it wasn't just a bare color only garment. The bra was covered in a floral design in a deceptively enticing gray on both the cups stretching to the strap around and below them. All of which only accentuate what looked like a mile of popping cleavage.

"You- whoooo." The mystery girl whistled in an adorable cheer as she covered her chest with her left arm. "Oh Ronnie?"

"H-huh?"

Ron asked, his eyes still focused on the mile of light mocha colored cleavage left uncovered in front of him. But like before this was cut short when the mystery girl snapped her fingers in the side-kick's face. Shaking is head to regain focus, Ron's eyes drifted up to the mystery girl and to his great surprise found none other than Bonnie's face. Her beautiful face was as sexy and adorable as it was spine quivering as she smirked down at the millionaire.

"That was a night."

Ron's mouth dropped open and let out a tiny squeak as he looked back up at the beautiful girl. The millionaire side-kick couldn't find the words as all the memories of the night before came flooding back. Getting dropped off by his limousine, meeting the cheerleader at his front door, their time in the hot tub, to them ending up in bed. For a moment everything just turned white before he manged to shake his head again.

Looking back up, Ron saw how Bonnie's adorable as frightening smirk only grew as she poked him on the nose before sliding off the bed. The millionaire couldn't resist and he watched the cheerleader walk away. His eyes staring at her thin waist, her tan slender legs, but mostly on her big and curvy behind that was in a pair of violet lingerie panties that matched her bra.

The millionaire side-kick bit his lip as Bonnie sensually shifted her hips from side to side as she made her way to the door. After stopping Bonnie bent down and Ron's eyes grew into dinner plates again as he got a perfect view of her flawless behind, almost as if she was presenting it to him. It quickly ended when Bonnie stood back up and holding a princess purple duffle bag and turning around.

The duffle bag held vertically over her torso, Ron could only see her naked slender legs, allowing the side-kick the focus to look at her face. The millionaire noticed that Bonnie was checking out his room bit by bit, but not once staring at him, before her gaze stopped at the door to her left a few feet next to the exit.

"That your privet bathroom?" Ron could only nod at the girl. Bonnie winked teasingly as she opened the door and walked in. "No peeking."

Ron just laid there still as Bonnie walked into his newly installed private bathroom, a room he hadn't even used yet, before he heard the door shut and the shower turn on.

' _Should I go in there?_ ' Ron asked himself, staring at the door. ' _No. No. No. This is Bonnie we're talking about. Kim's mortal enemy. The girl that's made fun and bullied both of you since Kindergarten… but she's_ _ **super**_ _hot.'_

His decision made Ron slid off the bed as quietly as he could and tip toed over to the private bathroom. He was in luck as the door was slightly ajar. Allowing him to see inside. Steam mostly filled the small room, his freshly bought high quality tiles being covered in condensation, even then everything looked nice and shiny. Ron had to admit, the contractors did a nice job.

The view was quickly replaced when he looks down. None other than Bonnie's purple bra and panties sticking out like sore thumbs on the bright red rug on the floor. Ron bit his lip at the sight. As quite as he could, Ron took a deep breath as he looked up at the shower. The millionaire found himself a little disappointed, as thanks to the shower's obscured glass Ron is unable to see anything clear.

But Ron could see Bonnie's flawless trimmed figure, her slender legs that seemed to go on for miles, and of course the two tanned mounds sticking out on her chest through the glass and the pink spots in the center that had to be her nipples. All of which was brought together by Bonnie's amazing singing voice as she hummed and sang a tune he didn't know.

 _"Holy shit!"_ Ron mumbled, instantly regretting it as he saw Bonnie's body twitch through the glass, her arms sliding over her chest.

"Ron, are you there?" Ron quietly slapped a hand over his mouth, anger at himself boiling in his chest. "I said no peeking."

"I-I'm not." Ron stuttered, backing up from the door. "I-I uh, do you want anything to eat?"

"As much as I'd like to have some of your cooking we both have to get to school. I'll just have some energy bars on the way there."

"O-oh, uh okay."

"Get dressed Ronnie."

"I'll do that, but ah..." Ron choked out, backing up bit by bit. "Do you have any clothes?"

"Don't worry. I'm covered."

Having made his way over to his dresser, Ron found Rufus sitting on the top of it. Feeling a number of emotions and feelings twisting in his gut, Ron barked out a small confused laugh.

"How much did you see... little buddy?" Rufus gives nonsensical yet aggressive chatter as he threw wild and angry gestures. "That long huh? Hey don't judge me. I know your a different species and all but could you say _no_ to _t_ _ _hat__ _?!_ "

Ron asked, pointing desperately to his private bathroom. Of course Rufus could only give unintelligible chatter.

"Yeah, I know she's mean. I know she's been a complete _bitch_ to me for years. And again, please don't judge me, but that just makes it __soooo__ much hotter."

This time Rufus didn't even bother with the chatter and simply opened the drawer directly below him and tossed a sock at Ron's head. The side-kick stood up and pulled off the sock.

"We'll talk about it later. I have to get ready for school." Rufus gave more nonsensical chatter before he simply hopped off the dresser and dashed out of the room for parts unknown. "Alright."

Ron froze again as he heard the shower turn off. Frantic, the millionaire turned around and saw the door open, thee Bonnie Rockwaller stepped out. The cheerleader had his new bright red towel wrapped around her torso. The red towel covered just above her breasts to about half way down her thighs. On top of her head, Bonnie also had a smaller purple towel that he did not own wrapped up dry her hair.

Like before the millionaire side-kick was star struck by the sight. Like the night before with the hot tub water, thanks to the steam, whatever parts of Bonnie were exposed were glistening and bright. While the towel did cover much it was wrapped tightly against her, leaving little to the imagination. Making the girl even more impossible to ignore.

"Hi Ron."

"H-Hi B-Bo-Bonnie." Ron stuttered at the girl. Bonnie tilted her head tilting to the side as she gestured up and down Ron's body.

"Why aren't you dressed."

"I uh," Ron shrugged, his eyes darting everywhere but the girl standing in front of him. "Got distracted."

"I can see that." Bonnie smirked, pointing down to Ron's crotch. The side-kick looked down and saw that his member is at full attention. Embarrassed, the millionaire desperately tried to cover it with both hands.

"Why are you bothering?" Bonnie rolled her eyes. "After last night I've more than seen the thing."

"Habit I guess." Ron answered, his hands still covering himself.

"Yeah, whatever. Grab some clothes before you go down stares and get dressed." Bonnie ordered. "I need to get ready for school in an hour."

"Wait, what?" Ron asked, turning over at his dreaded alarm clock and seeing that he was up almost a full hour than he usually was. "Nahhhhh! I could still be sleeping. Who set it?"

"Who do you think?" Bonnie asked, her words dripping in condescension. "After you got knocked out."

"D- did you seriously knock me out?" The side-kick asked. The cheerleader tilted her head again at Ron again.

"Its a figure of speech. Now go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At his newly empty kitchen, Ron was sitting at the counter built into the wall eating a bowel of cereal. The side-kick chewed a few bites the local news on the old TV blared in his living room in front of him.

"Breaking news! Local teen hero, Kim Possible, had bested long time nemesis Dr. Drakken at yet another global domination scheme. More details at 11. Back to you Chet-"

"So she saved the world without me?" Ron sighed, turning off the feed. "How the hell could she have done that?!"

"Don't get too mad." Ron heard Bonnie announce. "If you hadn't missed it you wouldn't have had such an amazing time last night."

Bonnie was wearing a form fitting long sleeved button up pink top that reaches down to the tip of her thighs with tight white leggings. All that wrapped up with her brown pumps and purple bag hanging off her left shoulder.

"Where did those clothes come from?" Ron asked, pointing to Bonnie's duffle. "And why didn't I see that bag before?"

"Meh," Bonnie shrugged. "You were probably too distracted last night to notice what the thing."

"Probably." Ron shrugged back.

"Why are you wearing your old clothes."

The millionaire side-kick looked down and saw that he indeed was wearing one of his old hokey jerseys over a long sleeved black shirt and his usual blue jeans.

"I just sort of grabbed what was familiar in the dresser."

"So don't care." Bonnie rolled her eyes for a moment before locking back onto the red jersey. "But I'll admit. You actually do look better in this than any of that stupid hip hop wannabe crap."

"Oh why you always gotta be hate'n. I looked mad awesome in that dope-"

"Okay let me stop you right there. If you try speaking any more of that stupid hip hop lingo I will slap you. Right here. Right now." Ron shut his mouth, slumping in his stool pouting. "Okay, that's one stupid thing out of the way. You ready to go to school?"

"Yeah, we just have to wait until the limo comes to pick us up."

"That's not gonna happen." Bonnie explained. "While you were down here eating Captain Crunch I called the limo service and fired them."

"What? How will my posse get here?"

"They won't. I told them to get lost?"

"Whyyyyy?!"

"Because they were parasites, and annoying. From today on you will be saving your money."

"You can't do that!" Ron nearly shouted, shocked as he was.

"I can and I just did." Bonnie answered smugly. The millionaire tried to open his mouth but was silenced when the pretty cheerleader held up her finger to him. "Until I say different you'll be saving your money."

"Oh like all the money I spent on you?" Ron asked pointing to the ruby belt buckle hiding under the pink top. "Bonnie I have 99 million dollars. There's no need to be cheap."

"Ron when was the last time you checked your bank account?" Bonnie asked. "All the crap you've been spending. All of what your parents used. What that blue idiot stole from you. Yeah, you've still got cash but how much is left after all that?"

"Bonnie does it even matter?" Ron rolled his eyes. "Even with all that I'm still filthy rich."

"Yes it matters." Bonnie groaned. "Ron, you _are_ going to save your money."

" _Why_ do you think _you_ _r_ in charge of my life Bonnie?"

"Why do you think I showed up last night?"

"Honestly," Ron admittedly shrugged. "I hadn't had the chance to give it that much thought."

"Whatever." Bonnie sighed. "Do you have a car in your garage?"

"My dad does." Ron nodded. "Just bought a couple of hot rods."

"Good," Bonnie rolled her eyes again. "pick one and drive to school with it."

"Okay."

"Where is your garage?"

"Down the hall to the left." Ron directs. Bonnie makes her way to her destination but before she can get too far Ron asks. "Are we really not gonna talk about last night and... us?"

"We will." Bonnie sighed while she continued to the garage. "But after school. Now, drop me off at my place."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Swerving his spork in his mystery meat pasta on his tray, Ron looked around the lunch room. All the changes he had made over the past week was removed. All the new chairs, tables, even the revamped menu was gone. The students were walking around like they always were before, acting like it never happened.

Ron sighed as he looked at his own table only to find that he was alone, truly alone. He didn't even have Rufus in his pocket to keep him company. For the first time since he gained his money he had no one to talk to.

Looking back up, Ron noticed Bonnie walking away from the food line with her own mystery meat. Ron can't help but stare at her as she walked by and unlike last week she completely ignored him. At least before he got the royalty money whenever he looked even in her direction too long she either glared at him or told him off. He might as well have been invisible as she made her way past him and sat with the other cheerleaders.

Looking back down at the gray meat and white noodles on his plate it was safe to say Ron missed having all the attention... and the custom made meals.

"Hey Ron."

Instantly, the side-kick saw his red haired partner slide up next to him at his table along with her favorite gal pal across from him.

"Kim? Monique?" Ron asked. "Where have you two been?"

"Dementor was trying to take over Europe." Kim shrugged. "I think it was another weather Dominator."

"Huh," Ron nodded. "wait I saw the news this morning. Wasn't it Drakken?".

"With how many times you two take him down they probably just assumed it was the blue boy." Monique deadpanned.

"True," Ron shrugged. "but just Europe, and isn't the weather dominator thing over used?"

"Yeah," Kim nodded. "but Dementor was kinda mad that he didn't get nominated for some stupid award thing. Apparently weather dominator was his cheapest doomsday device."

"What is it with super villains being cheap?" Ron asked. "Why didn't you take me with you?"

"I thought you were busy." Kim answered, taking a bite of her apple. "You just got your money back. Besides Monique was happy to fill in."

The millionaire tilted back and saw the fill-in side-kick rapidly shaking her head to him. Both slouched over their treys as they noticed the heroine turning to check on them.

"Even if I _was_ busy, I'd still want to go. Hell with my money back I could've brought those private security guys as back up."

"Ron, its no big." Kim shrugged as she took another bite. "Besides, we beat Dementor and got back before algebra."

Ron sighed, going back to playing with his mystery meat. Leaning against his hand, Ron noticed how Kim and Monique were looking around the cafeteria.

"Uh, Ron. What happened here." Kim asked. "Where's all the stuff?"

"Yeah, about that. Barkin came to me this morning and apparently there's this legal thing with state guidelines on how a school is run. What that means is for any of the changes I made to stay I have to go before the state senate and the governor and try to pitch to them how and why they're all beneficial." Ron explained. "Even if I actually did all that and it __was__ approved it would still take over a year for it to be pushed through all the red tape. Sooo ah... yeah."

"Seriously?" Kim asked, Monique raising her eyebrow.

"Yup." Ron answered. "After I told Barkin I didn't wanna do all that we took'em all down this morning. We just finished up before lunch."

"Huh," Kim asked, turning back to Monique who just shrugged. "What happened to the swooning crowd you had around you last week?"

"Well my ah... dad confiscated all my money and put it into a trust. So now I only have a weekly allowance. Which means-"

"Since your not 'make'n it rain' you don't have any more groupies." Kim joked, taking another bite of her red delicious.

"Pretty much."

"What about your clothes, string bean?" Monique asked, pointing to his trademark red hockey jersey.

"Well after the 'groupies' figured out I'm not handing out money anymore a few of them said I looked stupid. So I switched back to my old duds. Don't tell me they were right." Ron explained, slumping in his seat. After a few moments Ron was surprised by the silence. Turning back to his friends, the two hero gals silently nodding to themselves. "Ohhhh come on!"

"Yeah, sorry Ron. It was bad." Kim nodded, admittedly. "But hey, if it makes you feel any better your old clothes do look better than before."

"If you really want a newer- better look, me and Kimmy'll help you out." Monique eagerly announced. "Yeah, we can take you to club banana later after school."

"Ohhhh no." Ron shook his head. "The last thing I want to do is be your life sized dress up doll.

"Ron, its not like that."

"Oh really?" Ron laughed, disbelief in his voice. "Remember last time you took me shopping?"

"Oh yeah." Kim nodded, her face full of realization and disbelief.

"What happened?" Monique asked.

"Trust us, you don't wanna find out." Kim explained. "Just know that at the end of it club banana had to move to a different part of the mall and Ron was banned for life."

"You started that fire?" Monique gasped, pointing at the infamous clutz side-kick.

"Hey, it was an accident." Ron defended. "Whatever, I'm hungry. I'm gonna go to my locker for some snacks."

After leaving, the side-kick made it to his locker and opened it hoping to have one or two of his famous candy bars. But the moment he looked inside the locked metal container he found that it was completely empty and the metal bottom and sides were sprinkling clean.

"Oh yeah, I slipped the janitor a $50 to clean it out last week."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a beautiful Colorado dusk. The sky was still cloudy, but now had a few more rays of sunlight shining through than the morning. But still, all seemed right in the fair Midwestern city of Middleton. All except one little suburban home that housed the recently turned millionaire Ron Stoppable.

"Rufus?" Ron asked walking to the center of his living room. "Rufus?"

This time Ron did receive an answer. The loud snoring of his naked mole rat. Turning to the noise Ron found his famous pet laying on his back inside of the now empty cheese bowel knocked out, his gut swollen like he swallowed a baseball. But none the less with a happy smile on his face as he slept.

"Glad someone had a good time... and got to eat."

Dropping his back pack on the floor next to the wall Ron looked around the living room. The millionaire can see that the renovation had progressed since that morning. The room now had clear cut white carpeting on the ground. The large plasma screen TV was up and he now had a navy blue leather couch in front of it in the middle of the room. Though it was still obvious that there was much work to do, Ron was none the less impressed with how much they've done since he left for school that morning.

Ron grabbed the remote to his new TV sitting on the lamp table next to the couch and jumping on the center cushion. The side-kick enjoyed the Corinthian leather as he sank into the overpriced sofa. Eager to see the new hundreds of channels, the millionaire pointed the remote to the TV but stopped as he heard the door bell ring.

Well I knew that was coming." Ron groaned, hopping off the couch while tossing the remote back on couch. Ron sighed as he opened the door. "Yeah yeah, keep your shirt on."

"I thought you liked it when I had my shirt off?" Bonnie smirked, sarcasm dripping from her voice as she held up a brown doggy-bag. "I got us some Bueno nacho."

The side-kick opened the bag as Bonnie strutted past him and into the living room. Spotting a bean burrito and a naco, Ron nodded as he shut the door. "Thanks, I guess. Ar-are you expecting me to pay for this? I'm just asking because you told me this morning to save my money."

"Your in the clear." Bonnie tilted her head, hands on her hips, as she inspected the new couch and then the new TV. "Have you checked your bank account?"

"Uhhh,"Ron shrugged. "I haven't had the chance to look it up yet."

"Do you have online banking?"

"Yeah." Ron answered, taking out his phone and logging on where he needed to go. The millionaire smiled at all the zeroes before raising the screen up in triumph. "Still rich!"

Instantly the small brick was snatched out of his hands. The side-kick tried reaching for hit but his hand was slapped away by the eye rolling cheer leader. Ron rubbed his hand while Bonnie tinkered with his phone for a few moments.

"Well the dumb blue guy used up like 36 million of your money on his stupid villain crap."

"That's not that bad. I've still go-"

"I'm looking through your history. Now taking out what your parents used, nah, nah, nah... you've been apparently spending about a _**_million_**_ __a day since you first got the money!" Bonnie nearly shouted, tossing the phone back to Ron. "Knowing you, you probably just gave it away to idiots like those Eminem village people wannabe's. Right now your just under half! Even if that stupid blue retard didn't steal it, Ron you would have lost all your money in just a few months."

Ron reached for the flying brick but it only bounced off his fingers and fumbled to the ground along with the doggy bag on the white carpet. Picking up both off the ground, Ron huffed in surprise. "Jesus, really?"

"Yes really."

"Well, when your right your right. I'll be more careful with my money." Ron nodded. "I'll call that private security company agai-"

"I mean that you shouldn't be so stupid with your money!"

"I'm sorry my queen." Ron pleaded, sarcasm heavy in his voice. "Jesus, would you relax. I don't see what the big deal is. Even if I did lose all my cash. Its royalties money. Bueno Nacho will just keep giving me more until the naco stops being delicious."

"Yeah," Bonnie groaned before she took a deep breath. "Unless they discontinue the naco."

"W-what the hell are you talking about?"

"I spent all day looking into this royalties stuff. It wouldn't be the first time a big chain restaurant discontinue something popular if it meant they didn't have to pay a lot of money they aren't getting to someone who doesn't even work for them." Bonnie explained. "Sometimes they even try to take the rights for the thing out from under the inventor. I wouldn't be surprised if Bueno tried to do that to you, __rich__ _boy_."

"That can't happen." Ron announced, panic clear in his voice.

"No shit." Bonnie folded her arms. "I _suggest_ you hire a lawyer."

"Okay, I can do that. Half my family are lawyers."

"Yeah, but are they any good?" Bonnie asked, condescension heavy in her voice.

"I'll be honest I don't know. I'll look into it later." Ron shrugged, sliding his phone back into his pocket. "Thanks for telling me all of that."

"Yeah, you should thank me." Bonnie snorted, walking over and leaning against the armrest of the new couch.

A tense but awkward silence filled the room. Eager to move past it, Ron rubbed his chin hard as the question at the back of his mind began scratching away. "Sooo... what are we exactly?"

"Well," The cheerleader took a deep breath. "to start we aren't dating. At most I'd say your my sugar daddy and I'm your financial security adviser."

"Uh..."

"Ugh! You give me money when I ask for it and I'm your sexy accountant that if you do what I say you get to have sex with." Bonnie groaned. "Understand?"

"I'll admit I like the sound of that." Ron nodded. "But I gotta ask, what happens if I don't do what you say?"

"I'll tease you like crazy until you do." Bonnie answered bluntly.

Ron could only bark out a laugh at the answer and the tone she said it. Ron's smile quickly melted away as he saw Bonnie grow her adorable smirk, his spin quivered from the sight. The side-kick bit the side of his lip as he saw the cheerleader stand up straight, her front towards him, her eyes locked on Ron's own with her hands on the top button of her shirt.

The side-kick found himself frozen again as his eyes darted on the button. Bonnie slowly, achingly unsnapped it and then another, before sliding her hands down the front of her top. Just like that morning, Ron saw what looked to be a _mile_ of creaming tanned cleavage shine through the pink cotton.

Pulling her shoulders back and ticking out her chest, Bonnie strutted the short way toward the millionaire side-kick, his eyes fixated on the royal purple bra he spotted peaking out of her shirt.

Standing right in front of the millionaire side-kick, Bonnie grabbed hold of his hockey jersey, suddenly pulling Ron to her. Backing on her heels, almost a decade of dance and cheer leading practice, Bonnie used Ron's momentum to swing the side-kick around with his back facing the couch. Setting the millionaire on his feet but still against her, Bonnie's supple breasts sitting on his chest, Ron was forced into a staring contest with the taller cheerleader. The side-kick felt his spin quiver again as he spotted her adorable smirk again.

" _Ron_ _nie_ , could you _ever_ say n **o** to _**_me_**_?" Bonnie smirked as she liked the tip of Ron's nose.

"Holy crap." Ron winced, feeling his pants becoming _so_ much tighter.

"Right!." Bonnie laughed as pecking Ron hard on the lips. The cheerleader suddenly shoved the millionaire against the armrest of the couch, tipping him over and landing him on the couch. "Take those pants off!"

Ron's eye twitched as he saw Bonnie pulled her shirt open, all the buttons unsnapping, her large and perky breasts bounced and jiggled inside the bra. His gaze still focused on royal purple beauty covering Bonnie's chest, Ron kicked off his shoes and yanked down his jeans, only to get caught on his ankles. Ron was about to reach for them, but was stopped when the cheerleader hopped over the armrest and crawled on top of him.

The side-kick could barely breath as Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hot kiss. From the sheer surprise, fright, and passion Ron's eyes melted into the back of his head as he felt Bonnie's tongue force its way into his mouth and dominating his own. On instinct alone, Ron clasped his hands around Bonnie's waist as she bucked into him.

""O-oh m-m-man!" Ron stammered, thrashing his head back into the cushion, his body twitching under the beautiful cheerleader laying on top of him."I-I'm sorry. Its j-just that you're so hot."

"O-oh, ohhhh no. We are not done. Not now."

Bonnie glowered, pure passion and hunger on her face as she pulled Ron's head down into another kiss. While Ron tried to kiss back this time, he was caught by surprise when he felt Bonnie's hand slide over his crotch and started rubbing. It was more than enough, Ron's hands slid from the queen Bee's waist down into Bonnie's white leggings and squeezed her juicy bubble behind.

Bonnie moaned into Ron's mouth before breaking the kiss, sitting up on the side-kick's thighs. Ron's eyes firmly on Bonnie's bouncing breasts in her bra, he barley noticed when the queen Bee reached down and opened up the purple hearted boxers, allowing his erection to pop out at attention.

Ron got the wind knocked out of him in surprise when Bonnie fell to her side on top of him in a thump as she shimmied out of her leggings. Kicking the pair of whites to the side, Bonnie hopped back on and straddled the side-kick's thighs again, and as Ron noticed naked from the waist up.

The millionaire gripped the cushions of the couch tight as he saw Bonnie pull out a purple condom from her bra cup, ripping the wrapper off with her teeth, standing on her knees over him. Like the night before, Ron practically swallowed his tongue as Bonnie slid the condom slowly- teasingly down his member. With her hand still on the base Bonnie positioned Ron's member before she slowly slide down onto it. Bonnie joined the millionaire as they moaned in pleasure together.

Sitting on Ron's lap Bonnie shifted from side to side on top of him, Ron's eyes shut tightly from the pleasure. Ron tilted his head back from the feeling of Bonnie's inner walls constricting on him and the queen bee herself pulling him with her as she moved to the left and right.

Unable to help himself anymore Ron jumped up and grabbed hold of Bonnie's hips as he started pumping into her. Bonnie practically screamed in please as he did, fallowed by bucking into him as he pumped into her, quickly finding a rhythm to work with.

Groaning in pleasure, Bonnie reached and grabbed hold of Ron's thighs to allow her leverage as she arched her back as she kept bucking on the millionaire. Ron saw this and how Bonnie's breasts bounced like too amazing overfilled jumbo water balloons insider her bra.

Ron's right hand abandoned Bonnie's hip so he could reach up and grab Bonnie's amazing- bouncing boob. Instantly, Ron felt Bonnie freeze up before flinching like he did before, crying out nothing as she squeezed him.

"OHHHH GAWD!"

The millionaire was only motivated more by the beautiful cheerleader's cries of pleasure and pumped into her harder and faster, bouncing the limp girl on him like a rag doll. Bonnie grabbed hold of Ron's arm that handled on her chest and slumped over him as she bounced on the side-kick, her bouncing breasts in clear view over his face.

"Oh gawd, oh gawd, oh gawd."

Bonnie screamed as she began bucking on top of Ron again. Feeling himself coming close, Ron squeezed Bonnie's boob tighter through her bra as he pumped harder and harder into the now screwed silly cheer leader on top of him. Soon both froze stiff into each other, twitching into each other, moaning and screaming to nothing. Ron's last sight in his numb mind before he closed his eyes was the twitching jack-o-lantern frown on Bonnie's face as her eyes melted into the back of her head and then falling forward.

Trying to catch his breath, Ron rubbed the sweaty back of the panting cheerleader laying on top of him. The millionaire side-kick had a smile grow on his face as he felt Bonnie wrap her arms around Ron's and squeeze a warm hug.

Ron kissed the girl on the cheek before letting his head lump back down on the cushion, them both just lying there. After a minute or two, Bonnie let go of Ron's neck and slid to the inside of the couch, turning so she was laying on her side inbetween Ron and the side cushion.

"Th-that was am-amazing." Bonnie panted.

"Your amazing." Ron answered thoughtlessly but none the less with complete sincerity.

"I-I-Pheeewww." Bonnie stopped to take a breath. Exhaling, Bonnie crawled off the millionaire and the couch and onto the white carpet. "I know I am."

Still laying on the freshly broken-in couch Ron watched as the nearly naked queen bee reached down, grabbed her white leggings and put them back on before she walking around the couch.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm hungry Ronnie." Bonnie answered as she reached the far right arm rest and picked up the doggy bag of Bueno nacho. "The only thing I've had to eat all day are a couple of power bars."

"Huh, okay." Ron answered as he saw Bonnie walk back over to him, picking up up the remote off the floor.

"Now put your pants on and scrouch over. I wanna try out your new TV."


	3. Blueprints

_Hello everyone I'm back with a new chapter of Honey Pot. I know its a bit sooner than before well thats because I'm sorry to report that this is a somewhat smaller chapter than usual. Spoiler alert but its just about 2-3 scenes. But trust me when I say this, what happens in this chapter is pretty important plot wise. Because a lot of important stuff goes down._

 _Well without further a due here's the next chapter._

Honey Pot- Chapter 3

Blueprints

In the fairly sized mid-western city of Middleton sat the local high school smack dab in the center. A place of learning for the local teenagers, but now was not that time as it was after 3:00 PM and the normal school day had ended. Now the only people at the school were at the various sports programs, including cheer leading which had fairly recently been made famous by the local town hero. Or by the janitors and of course the unlucky and unruly students forced to inhabit detention.

The only student at the moment forced into said detention was the borderline infamous side-kick turned down on his luck Millionaire. In his usual red jersey Ron sat in the desk center of the room alone with his only company being his school arch-foe Mr. Barkin as his jailer.

Sitting impatiently in his desk Ron stares at the clock at the head of the classroom just above the whiteboard which he has done every time he had been put in that god awful room. This time is no different. Though unlike before both the hour and minute hand were spinning and spinning around in the clock. Seeing this himself Barkin sighed as he walked under the clock and slammed his fist on top of it.

"Stupid thing's broken again." Barkin then adjusts the clock's hands to what it says on his watch. "They should really fix the damn thing." Ron groans as he rests his head down on the desk. "Quit whining Stoppable. You have about... meh, 10 minutes left."

Ron simply sits back up in his desk and rests his head in his hand. "All this for being late to class?"

"Stoppable, last week you were late to class every single day. Consider yourself lucky that you only got one detention." Barkin chastised as he goes back to sit in his own desk. But just as he pulls out the chair his phone vibrates in his pocket. Taking it out he checks the collar I.D. "I have to take this." Barkin announced as he walked toward the door. "You can leave in about... eight minutes."

Ron sits there at the desk for those minutes with the only thing to do is watching the broken clock spin and spin. Bored Ron takes out his phone and finds that he only has one message from Kim saying that she and Monique are at Club Banana. Ron sighs as he puts his phone away before he checks his right cargo pocket in his pants. "Well I guess we're alone again tonight."

The only response Ron received was the tiny snore of his pet naked mole rat. Looking down Ron sees his intelligent pet napping in the fetal position. Which he had been ding since he ate an entire bowel of cheddar cheese. Now normally this would be no problem but when Rufus didn't wake up after a few hours Ron got worried and discovered that the box he go the cheese from said it expired a month ago.

Ron promptly called the vet and was relieved to hear that the expired dairy would have no lasting negative effects aside from that it would take longer to digest. Though the vet did warn Ron that when it was finally digested it would be a nightmare for all involved. Taking that advice to heart, Ron subsequently kept a roll of toilet paper in his other pants cargo pocket for when the dam finally breaks.

"Ron, oh Ron. Are you awake?" Bonnie asks as she knocks on the open door of the detention room.

Ron stiffens up in his seat from the surprise. But Ron quickly deflates as he sees Bonnie standing at the door in none other than her new purple white and yellow cheer-leading outfit with her trademark purple bag hanging off her right shoulder. "Hey Bon-Bon. What ah- what are you doing here?"

"Cheer leading practice is over." Bonnie explains. "What were you looking at inside your pocket." Bonnie asked pointing at said cargo pocket. "Do you have your pet rat in there?"

"Uh... don't worry about it."

"Whatever." Bonnie shrugs.

"Okay, if cheer leading practice is over why are you here?"

"I'm here for you dumb-ass." Bonnie condescended as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Do you remember the last time we talked?"

"You mean last night?" Ron asked sarcastically. "I'm missing a few parts but I remember most of it."

"How about the part about you not being so stupid with your money. That part ringing any bells?"

"Yeah, that part does."

"Well I found a way for you to do that." Bonnie explained as she dug into her bag for a moment before abruptly stopping and looked around the room. "Will Barkin be back soon?"

"He said he had to take a call and that I could leave in about... 2 minutes ago." Ron answered as he looked at the time on his phone.

"Glad to hear it." Bonnie nodded. "Now get up and fallow me."

"Uh, okay." Ron answers as he does as ordered and gets up out of the desk and walks up to Bonnie before they both head down the hall. As they walk down the irritably lit hallway Ron could hear every creek and rustle inside of that corridor thanks to it being near abandoned. Feeling a chill ride up his spine Ron says. "This place creeps me out when its empty."

"Yeah, it creeps me out even when everyone's here." Bonnie admits as she stops at a door to their right. Reaching into her bag Bonnie pulls out a key and unlocks the door with it.

Seeing this Ron asks. "Where are you taking me?"

"I found a better way for you to secure your naco rights." Bonnie explained as she opened the door and walked in. "Just a little something to help your lawyer."

Ron fallows her and walks in but sees that the room is completely pitch black. Reaching to his side Ron feels the wall for a moment before he discovers the light switch. Flipping it the room erupts in light. Looking around Ron can see that the room was filled with pots, pans and a more than a few ovens with cabinets and cupboards above and next to them. Confused Ron announces. "Bonnie, this is the old home economics room."

"Yep." Bonnie confirms. "I've done some digging and the best way for any law practitioner to secure the rights to an invention of any kind is to patent it." Bonnie explains as she walks up next to Ron. "Did you do that for the naco?"

"Uh..."

"Yeah, I half expected that." Bonnie rolls her eyes as she walks down to the closest desk, turning around facing Ron and leaning against it. "In the fairly likely event that the lawyer we're gonna hire can't secure the rights and you can't get any more royalty checks you need something to fall back on."

"The home economics room?"

"A place to start." Bonnie spelled out. "Ron you have obvious cooking talent, you just have no way to practice it. The kitchen you have, even when its fully renovated, is tiny. The only ones who can try out your food are yourself and that bottomless pit of a rat you have for a pet." Bonnie condescended pointing to Ron's left pocket thinking it had Rufus inside of it as it was bloated, not realizing that it was actually the toilet roll she was pointing at. Rufus himself was in his right. "So what you need is a place to practice. A place with lots of people, equipment, and ingredients you need to work with. The old home economics room has been abandoned since the old teacher for it left and Mr. Barkin got tired of doing it."

"Uh Bonnie, what makes you think the school will let me do this. Last time I tried something like this they shut it down in less than a week." Ron asked. "They also took down all the changes I made to the cafeteria."

"Ron they took down the changes you made to the cafeteria because of a legal thing. The restaurant you ran out of the school was done after class so it didn't interfere with anything. They only shut it down because you had your pet rat in the front on a podium letting people in." Bonnie explains. "Now I talked to the school. Ever since it had its budget slashed a few years ago, the school can barely afford to keep going."

"Really?"

"Ron didn't you thinking it was a bit weird that Mr. Barkin subs for like... _every_ class?"

"Ever since I first came to this school. But I was afraid of what the answer was." Ron answered.

"Well anyway, the school can barely afford teachers." Bonnie rolled her eyes as she planed her hand on her hip. "The only reason they let you and Kim on your little adventures is because it brings them some much needed publicity to the school." Bonnie folds her arms over her chest. "Why do you think they even tolerate two students constantly coming in late and leaving early at least once a week?"

"I always did think that was kinda weird." Ron admitted as he rubbed his chin, contemplating that very same question.

"Yeah, weird. Kinda like a guy who has a pet rat he keeps around with him all the time who got rich by mixing a bunch of nachos with a taco." Bonnie deadpanned.

"Weird but true." Ron nodded.

"Thats like your life philosophy isn't it?" Bonnie asked.

Ron thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Might as well be. Yeah."

"Well, keeping with that grand old philosophy you just decided to live by, I talked to the school. They have something called the 'student teacher' program. It means that the school will allow one student to teach an optional class. Thing is," Bonnie sighed. "neither the student teacher or the actual students will receive any credits. The reason no one has heard of it is because no one has ever done it. Besides, the school heavily discourages it. Yeah, according the principle the school has no budget for a class with no teacher and won't have any credits."

"Makes sense..." Ron said. There is a silence between the two in the previously abandoned room. Its not a tense silence and neither is it a awkward silence. Ron stares at the cheerleader for a moment as he goes though all of the info she just laid out for him. "How do you know so much about this?"

"I asked the principle. The guy _would not_ shut up about how stupid it was." Bonnie groans remembering the faculty leader of their school giving an hour long rant with her all but shackled to the chair in his office forced to listen. "Anyway, you don't have that problem rich boy. If your willing to invest less than a quarter million straight into the school budget they'll let you teach cooking. They'll also let you turn said class into making extra food for lunch and sell it in the cafeteria. The profits of which will be directly pumped into the school."

"... uh, well that sounds good but-"

"Hold on rich boy I'm not done." Bonnie announced with a huge smirk on her face. This wasn't like the condescending, patronizing smirk she wore before. No, this one on her face now was confident and almost happy. "The other part of the plan is that any of the best selling recipes, you patent. Then you take those patented recipes and sell them to any chef or restaurant for a pretty good initial price. But... but you have it so that you get a good 5-6% of the profits of what they sell."

"5-6%?" Ron asked.

"I know it doesn't sound like much, but Ron you've already got a reputation."

"I do?" Ron asked.

"Ron how many millions did you make off of one recipe? One simple, and if you think about it, stupid recipe. As soon as word gets out that your selling your ideas you'll have a line at your front door of guys from every big food chain out there looking for a first pick." Bonnie explained. "You already taking care of the beta testing by selling it and seeing whats popular to teenagers at the school, which make up what? 80% of who eats their food. Thats just icing on the cake."

Ron quietly stands there as the confident cheerleader simply smirks back at him. Going over the entirety of the plan just stares at her in bewilderment. "Huh."

"Huh?" Bonnie asked. "Thats all you have to say to quite possibly keeping your royalty rights and making a lot of money?"

"No its not that. Don't get me wrong. My mind's kinda blown by that right now." Ron answers. "But what really confuses me is that well... Bonnie I've known you since like first grade. When did you get so smart?"

Bonnie looses her smirk and rolls her eyes. "My dad owns a professional marketing company."

"Really?"

"Yep. Both of my sisters are interning for him. After I graduate high school, either when I'm in college or just after I'm going to." Bonnie sighed. "None of us want to do it but our dad is forcing us."

"You don't sound too happy about it."

"He's been trying to teach us this since we were little. Its actually kind of fun. Its just that none of us like the idea of having a boss, especially if its our dad."

Ron shrugs. "I get that."

"Now Ron, this whole thing is about you practicing your cooking and making a buck, yes. But what its really about is you getting a reputation."

"Reputation? Yeah, I know that I'm not getting any of the profits from cafeteria sales but what about that patented recipes?"

"Ron thats not a complete guarantee... yet. It will take time. Think of it as part of an investment. Growing a reputation is part of it." Bonnie explains. "Home town local boy becomes a self made millionaire. Its a classic all-American dream story. Every Red White and Blue nut will eat it up! Literally. You being the side-kick to the town hero is just a bonus."

"I gotta admit that your plan is pretty good. Your dad was smart for teaching you this stuff." Ron gladly admitted.

"Hey, the Rockwallers have more than just looks." Bonnie boasted.

"That they do... but the looks sure don't hurt." Ron said gesturing up and down her body. From Bonnie's perfect athletic legs showcased by the short cheer leading skirt up to her model like face with make up perfectly applied.

"True, it got your attention." Bonnie agreed.

"Oh you've always had my attention Bonnie... or at least my interest. But now you've found me a new get rich quick scheme that might actually work! You negotiated with the school, found a way to bring in money- probably lots of money in the future. You're-"

"I'm warning you, do not call me your secretary... or assistant."

"I wasn't. I was going to say that your amazing and I'm lucky to have you." Ron said with complete sincerity. Though he did try not to sound like he was in a daytime soap opera.

"Damn right you are." Bonnie boasted. "I am amazing... but I'm also lucky that I found you."

Ron stares at Bonnie for a moment before awkwardly asking. "I-is this like the part in romantic-comedy movie where the mean but hot-as-hell girl makes her 'I've always loved you' speech?"

Bonnie looks at Ron for a moment like he grew a second head before she bursts out laughing. Bonnie laughs so hard that she actually bends over and a few tears find their way out of her eyes and slide down her cheeks. Ron could only stand there and watch as the closest thing he had to a manager and friend these days laugh herself silly at his expense. But it didn't last for long. Soon enough Bonnie regained control of herself and came down from her comical high.

Standing back up and wiping away a tear from her eye Bonnie said. "Ron, I've known you since like, first grade, and that is the first time you have actually made me laugh." The queen bee gives a few more solid chuckles. " _I've always loved you_. They say that blonds can't be funny." Bonnie laughed. "No dumbass. I'm lucky I found you because you've got so much raw talent at something that is always on demand but you don't have the common sense or ambition to use it. Because if you did you would have done all of this on your own."

"Hey, don't hand out all the compliments out at once." Ron shrugged. Honestly what Bonnie said hadn't surprised him or even really insulted him. He'd been insulted and put down by that girl almost as long as he'd known Kim. What she'd just said to him was actually very tame compared to what she usually said to him on a regular basis before he gained the royalties check.

Bonnie herself shrugs at the millionaire. There is an awkward silence between the two for a few moments before Bonnie folds her arms again. "There is ah... one other reason that I was lucky to find."

"What was that?"

"Well you- Nothing, nothing. Look I also brought you here to teach you how to treat a girl during sex." Bonnie said with her lop sided frown.

Ron looses his blush. "What?"

"Ron, I'm not making fun of you but I can safely assume that before I showed up at your door you never gone beyond kissing a girl."

"...Ummm."

"Yeah, I thought as much." Bonnie shrugged. "Luckily I can teach you. Which brings me to the second reason why I brought you to the _**abandoned**_ home economics room." Bonnie explained with both her hands on her hips. "Ron for the most part whenever we have sex all you do is lay there with me on top of you and grab my boobs through my bra."

"Hey, that last part is not my fault. You never take your Bra off, and in my defense we've only had sex twice." Ron defended.

"Yeah, thats intentional. Its so I always leave you wanting to see whats inside that bra."

"Jesus," Ron groaned. "you know after going over that successful sounding get-rick-quick scheme you came up with and that 'always leave you wanting' bit you just said... are you sure you not a super villain?"

"Ron thats just dumb." Bonnie scoffed. "Super villains always wanna take over the world, wear stupid costumes, and never make a dime. The last thing I want is to be a super villain. Simply not worth the effort for not enough cash."

"Uh... just throwing this out there but ah you do have the costume down." Ron explained as he pointed to the cheer leading uniform. "Just say'n."

"Anyway," Bonnie rolls her eyes. "Ron you have obvious talent with your hands when your handling food. So I'm gonna teach you how to handle a girl. I can't think of a better place than in a kitchen."

"Really, now?" Ron asked surprised. "I mean I got no problem with it but... okay."

"Sure, why not?" Bonnie asked as she dropped her bag onto the floor. "The first lesson is not to be distracted by the girl. Even when she's super hot, like me." Bonnie said as she folded her arms again as she walked a few feet in his direction. Only this time it was under her breasts and her arms mushing them together, making them look bigger as they stretched out the material the top of the uniform was made out of. So much that Ron could see the imprint of the well endowed cheerleaders' breasts through the material and the outline of the bra.

Ron loudly gulps as he sees Bonnie slap on her trademark patronizing smirk as she turned around, folded her arms around to her back to the table and sways her hips as she does so. The short skirt part of the uniform sashayed with her but always so that they swung just enough to tease him instead of showing Bonnie's sweet supple behind or the kind of underwear she was wearing.

When Bonnie made it to the table she turned back to Ron, full smirk and all with her hands tucked away behind her and her chest out toward him. Bonnie then _slowly_ slid up her hands from behind her back to her sides and reached down into her skirt before she pulled up two red strings that had to belong to her thong. Just as slowly Bonnie slid up her hands from her sides, leaving behind the thong straps behind on her hips, up until the sides of her chest before sliding them over her breasts. Bonnie continued to stare at the millionaire with the same patronizing smirk as she fondled herself in front of him.

At this moment, seeing all of this, Ron couldn't help but remark about how sexy the Middleton high cheerleading uniform was. While the sleeves were long thats the most it really covered. The top of the uniform stopped just above the midriff and was _very_ tight against the chest. Which for a well endowed girl like Bonnie meant that the tight top got pulled up so much that it looked like a tube top.

The bottom skirt part of the uniform was little different. While it was longer than the mini-skirt Bonnie wore to his house a few days ago, stopping just at her mid thighs, it was also a lot larger and stretched as it was meant for mobility. Meaning that it moved more than enough for Ron and anyone else to see what was underneath it. Though during cheer practice and games it was usually compression shorts. Clearly not this time. But what the parts of the uniform didn't cover, it showcased. Bonnie's flawless curvy athletic legs none more so. All that in mind it actually surprised him that the school allowed the underage girls at the school to wear them as it didn't seem out of place in porn. But he never complained.

"I can see your distracted." Bonnie teased.

"W-well its kinda hard not to be." Ron defended, his eyes never leaving Bonnie's chest.

"Ron, you need to work on that. You tend to lock up. You need to break out of that. You also need to learn to use your head, and not the one between your legs." Bonnie said pointing to Ron's crotch.

Ron looked down and saw that his member was pressing hard against his pants left leg. Ron shrugged. "I'll work on that."

"Yeah we will. This will probably take more than one... _session."_ Bonnie said grabbing the bottom of the top of her cheerleading uniform. "The second lesson is bra removal." Time slowed down for the millionaire as he watched Bonnie grab and pull up her purple and white cheerleader top. the Queen Bee easily pulled it over her chest, exposing her large breasts inside of the hot rod red lace bra. But the top got snagged when Bonnie tried to pull it over her head. With her chest pressed out Ron had a front row seat as he saw Bonnie's tanned brown fun bags jiggling inside of the tight bra as Bonnie tried to shimmy the top off her head. She quickly did and tossed it down on top of her bag as Bonnie waved her perfect brown hair from side to side.

Even though he had seen Bonnie in without a shirt on and in just he bra before Ron's jaw couldn't help but drop. As Bonnie stuck her chest out Ron said. "God damn your so hot."

After she was done whipping her head around, Bonnie looked at Ron once again. She saw that his eyes were almost double their normal size and squarely on her chest. With Ron thoroughly distracted, Bonnie sighed. "I can see your still distracted. Not exactly in the right direction but it does wonders for a girl's self-esteem."

"Huh?" Ron asked raising up his eyes from Bonnie's chest to her face.

Bonnie gave a light laugh as she smirked back to him. "Ron, this is a little trick my sisters taught me. About the only thing they taught me, is that the best way to learn how to keep focus during stuff like this is bra removal." Bonnie announced as pressed out her chest and slowly strutted her way up to the distracted millionaire. Bonnie stopped as she got right in front of him, grabbed both of his hands and set them right on her hips, over her thong straps. Bonnie then slid Ron's hands up her side to just under her arms before she yanked Ron's hands behind her and placed them on the bra clip. This of course pulled Ron along with his hands closer to Bonnie. So close that Bonnie's breasts were pressed right against his chest with her smirk looking right up at him.

Ron of course was feeling overwhelmed by all this. A good part of him wanted nothing more than to just rip off the bra, grab the cheerleader's ass, of which he knows is firm and plump like a golden delicious, and pin her against something as he kisses her. The other part of him kept him frozen standing there looking in the queen bee's judging eyes.

"Now Ron, I'm going to let go and I want you to grab hold of the bra clip and unhook it." True to her word Bonnie did just that and let go of the nervous millionaire's hands.

Ron stood there for a few moments nervously looking into the cheerleader's enchanting teal eyes. Before he could get too distracted Ron shook his head from side to side before taking a few deep breaths as he reached up from behind Bonnie's back and grabbed hold of the bra strap before easily, almost naturally unhooking it.

Letting go and letting his arms fall to his sides, Ron saw that the bra straps on Bonnie's shoulder's slide off to the sides as the queen bee continued to stare at him in her usual smirk, though not with out a slight look of approval. Because her bra was now unhooked the only thing keeping the bust garment on was the fact that she was leaning her chest against Ron's chest. "I'm actually impressed Ron. It took Brick 2 minutes to get my bra off the first time. He really just ripped it off and ruined it... and like four others."

"Really?" Ron asked still staring at Bonnie's heavy cleavage.

"Oh yeah, really killed the mood." Bonnie said as she slid her arms up and folded them, grabbing a cup of the bra in each hand before she slowly stepped back. "But your just making it hotter!"

Bonnie instantly lowered her hands enough so that her bra fell to the ground. When it did Ron's eye's met Bonnie's glorious naked breasts with her pink nipples staring back at him. Ron was a guy who was born during the computer age and thus had access to the Internet and all the porn it had to offer when he was going through puberty. And in all those years of pictures and videos of slutty red heads and naughty gingers. Ron would admit it. While he would never say it out loud, there was no real shame in his head he had a crush on his best friend Kim. Why not?! She was beautiful, kind, she was willing to do anything for the greater good, or even just for fun. When she did all those flips and acrobatics when cheerleading, hell even on missions against super villains Ron couldn't help but take a few peeks at her butt and legs.

But none of that compared in the slightest to the brunette standing in front of him with her naked giant, round, bare brown breasts in front of him. Somehow, during all of that, the fact that the brunette was his best friends cheerleading sworn enemy just made it all the sweeter. "Go ahead _Big Ron,_ touch'em. You know you want to."

And boy did Ron want to. With his eyes firmly fixed on Bonnie's breasts, he listened to her words and slowly moved his hands up to her boobs. Gently, he grabbed a breast in each hand, noting how each barely fit in them. Finally giving one of the countless fantasies he had been having for years, Ron squeezed them. "Oh god."

Bonnie wouldn't admit it but ever since Brick graduated Bonnie hadn't actually allowed anyone to touch her. Not any of the jocks, not any of the popular boys. Nobody. She didn't know why she just wouldn't let them. they just didn't have the 'top dog' spark that gave their touch that extra spark. But when Ron became rich and she went to his house that night... she felt it again. Even through her bra that night. The next day was no different. But now? When she wasn't wearing a bra and he was touching her boobs... Whoooo. It felt like electricity was running through her breasts in pulses with every nudge. Every squeeze. _Every touch!_

What helped was that before she had only let team captains and sports stars touch her boobs before. All of them were used to squeezing what was in their hands as hard as possible to make sure they kept holding on to it for dear live. It usually hurt more than pleased her. But Ron didn't have that problem. His hands were trained and used for handling food, delicately handled food. To pay attention to every minor detail that his eyes couldn't see.

So when the millionaire armature chef touched her breasts he was instinctively attune and aware of what Bonnie liked and disliked when touching her breasts. Almost like he was reading her mind or something. It was so uncanny that Ron even knew when to increase his grip and were to pay more attention with his hands. But so used to giving orders Bonnie moaned sensually. "Oh yeah Ron! just like that. But a- ah little harder. Jaysus."

Ron did just as ordered and squeezed harder than before which made the closest girl of his wet dreams moan to heaven as she tilted her head back in pleasure. To mesmerized to realize what he was really doing, Ron read Bonnie's moans of approval and sensitivity of her breasts and placed his thumbs on top of Bonnie's erect and firm nipples and started twirling them like the control sticks of his new X-box.

Always having sensitive breasts and nipples since she first hit puberty Bonnie came right there from the foreplay Ron was giving her alone. Feeling so woozy from coming Bonnie had to grab hold of Ron's old red jersey to keep herself up as her legs became wobbly.

With his hands still massaging Bonnie's breasts Ron barely noticed as Bonnie grabbed a hold of him and pulled onto him for support. He didn't even hear a sound as Bonnie screamed in delight. Though Rufus did. The scream of pleasure was just enough to wake the rodent from his dairy coma.

Popping his head out of the cargo pocket the intelligent animal side-kick looked up and saw none other than his second master's hated enemy shrieking as his beloved master had his hand on her chest in an almost hypnotic state. Rufus raised his arm up to cheer on his master for harming the enemy of his red headed mate. But before he could even think about cheering Rufus felt the desperate need to find a litter box as the bowel of expired cheese finally found its way through the small rodent's colon. Desperately looking from side to side, the tiny rodent could find no litter box. But he did smell one near by. Jumping out of his masters pocket Rufus raced toward the exit of the room.

Outside of said room in the hallway Tara King, friendly and kind member of the Middleton cheer squad was walking in the dark ally for her best friend and leader Bonnie Rockwaller. Continuing her search in the err-illy lit hallway the blond heard a muffled scream.

Reminded of the time Tara and a few others of the cheer squad went to the local haunted house with their dates, along with Kim and the mascot Ron, last Halloween. Tara couldn't help but think that the scream sounded like that time at the house when a hired guy with a chainsaw scared them and Bonnie screamed. It also reminded her of that time last homecoming game where Tara caught Bonnie having sex with Brick after he scored the winning touch down. Concerned and a little scared Tara fallowed the scream. "Bonnie is that you?"

That question was soon answered when the door to her side, the long abandoned home economics room, slid open and a tiny pink rat raced out and ran down the hall. Tara held in a scream of her own as the creature ran past her. The last sight of the pink monster was it forcing its way into the boys bathroom at the end of the hall.

But the blond cheerleader had little time to think of that as Tara heard another scream inside of the room that just opened. Looking inside Tara was met with the surreal scene of Ron with his hands around Bonnie's naked chest, squeezing her boobs and Bonnie moaning her lungs out as she held on to him. "What the hell."

Back inside of the home economics room Bonnie was finally coming down from her high only to go right back on another one as Bonnie felt that Ron was close to making her come again. Tired of foreplay and unable to stand it any longer Bonnie pulled herself back to her feet and grabbed the back of Ron's head before she pulled him in for a kiss. A deep kiss. Her tongue practically forced itself down his throat as she came for a second time on his hands feeling up her tits alone.

The kiss carried on for what felt like glorious eternity before Bonnie had to break it in order to breath. "E-e-enough, of th-i-i-is." Bonnie took a deep breath to catch herself. "Fuck the lessons. I'm to horny." Bonnie kissed Ron again quickly dominating his tongue. "Fuck me!"

Ron, in his dazed state, needed little encouragement. This time it was Ron who grabbed the back of Bonnie's head and pulled her close so he could kiss her and dominate her tongue... at least for a bit. While he did that Bonnie moaned as she reached down and unbuckled Ron's pants and yanked them and his yellow and diamond silk boxers to the ground.

Once she did Ron let go of Bonnie's breast so that he could grab Bonnie by her waist and hoisted her up. Bonnie instinctively wrapped her legs around Ron's own waist as he walked them both to the desk behind them. Once Bonnie's ass hid the desk Ron's hands found the thong straps and untied them before he plowed into Bonnie's wet and tight folds. Bonnie couldn't help but moan into Ron's mouth as she cam the moment he went into her.

With his hands firmly on Bonnie's waist Ron continued to plow with all his might into the brunette beauty as pulled him against her with each thrust with her legs wrapped around him. Nearly coming continuously as Ron rammed his large member into her.

Even in his dazed state, Bonnie's nipples were so hard that then he thrusted into her and her chest bumped against his he could feel her nipples poking into his chest through his shirt and jersey. Like an animal Ron dove forward as he pumped into Bonnie and started kissing at her neck. Bonnie of course loved this like no other as she grabbed the back of his neck with her right hand to encourage this action while she grabbed her left breast to tease herself.

All the while outside of the room Bonnie's BFF and Ron's former crush Tara King was crouched down on her knees, one hand in her cheer leading top groping her right breast, while the other hand was in her skirt and panties fingering herself. "Holy shit!"

The next thing Tara watched was that Ron broke off kissing Bonnie's neck and whispered something in her ear. Bonnie screamed. "Just a little more. JUST A LITTLE MORE OH GAWWWWDDDDD!"

Tara saw Bonnie unwrap her legs around Ron's waist and straighten them out in the air, stiff as a board as she tilted her head back and moaned again. All the while Ron continued to plow into the queen bee but at a noticeably slower pace. Soon enough Tara saw Bonnie lower her legs as she let go of Ron's neck. "Okay, let me go. Cum on my face."

Tara instantly saw Ron let go of Bonnie's waist and backed up a little and out of Bonnie. Bonnie quickly, almost like a rag doll, slid to the floor and onto her knees with her face right in front of Ron's crotch. Tara couldn't really see it exactly but she was sure that Bonnie was giving Ron a blow job as Tara could see Bonnie's brunette hair swish back and forth. Soon enough Ron himself moaned and tilted back his head.

The next thing Tara saw Bonnie do was stand back up, her a face covered in a white sticky substance. But of course Bonnie didn't stay standing up for very long and fell back onto the desk to rest. Her skirt up and legs spread out and her vagina open to Ron. "Jesus, _that_ was amazing."

Ron stood there for a moment just looking down at the gorgeous Queen Bee he had _amazing_ sex with before he grabbed hold of her waist again. This instantly got Bonnie's attention who looked up at the millionaire. Tara couldn't see his face but Ron's back body language screamed confident and horny. "Ready for round 2?"

After a tense moment of silence Tara heard. "Oh gawd. Where have you been?"

Again Tara couldn't see it but Bonnie's voice was dripping with desire. Tara soon heard Ron say. "Around."

Tara then saw Ron push his hips forward as Bonnie moaned again on top of the desk. Unable to help herself Tara continued to finger herself at the sight of her BFF and her former crush fuck themselves silly inside of the former room of learned cooking.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Yeah, thats it. Wow I know. Longest lemon scene for this entire story yet. I'm sure I have more to say in this authors' notes but I'm just too tired. I wanted to finish this up as fast as I could so I could post it. I'm sorry for all the grammatical errors but please make do._

 _Also please tell me what you think._


	4. The road ahead

_Hi, everybody! if you've actually been keeping track, its been... Whoah, almost two months since i updated this story. I'm gonna level with you guys. The reason for that absurd amount of time isn't because of my usual procrastination. About a week after I last updated I moved- hundreds of miles because of work. If any of you know what that's like you can understand. I spent a good chunk of time after that getting settled in. Then came thanksgiving and I had to deal with not just my family but also my work throwing thanksgiving parties left and right. With me being the new guy I had to make an appearance to make a good first impression. Yadda yadda yadda._

 _After that came December then came the Christmas parties, and other work stuff. Then I got sick, which I'm still dealing with by the way. Oh and did I mention my old computer broke- just when I had this chapter written up. Leaving me at square one._

 _The point I'm trying to make here is I've been busy. The good news is that any free time I've had has been writing my stories out. Usually on paper. So I've made some progress. Its just that I haven't actually written them down on my computer until now._

 _Now as for the actual chapter, this puppy will probably be the longest chapter yet. Thats not necessarily a bad thing. Its like that because up until this point the most characters in a scene has been three: The cafeteria scene with Ron, Kim, and Monique. This one will have a lot more._

 _Though I will give you all a word of warning. At the end of this chapter, like Ron, you will be disappointed._

 _Just two more things to add here before I get to work. I am looking for a beta and second I'm looking for a writing partner. You'd think I wouldn't need to ask for both but as it turns out those two are mutually exclusive._

Honey Pot- Chapter 4

The road ahead

It was a beautiful Colorado early summer night. The sky was clear with no clouds. The air was calm. The only thing anyone could see in the sky were the stars. All was right in the fair Midwestern City known as Middleton. All except in one little suburb that housed the legendary town hero known as Kim Possible.

Inside of the inside of the beautiful modern home the Possible clan was in the kitchen sitting at the dinner table. The famously restless twins were at the right using their spoons to sword fight each other. The NASA rocket scientist James Possible was sitting at the head of the table reading his news paper. The famous teen hero was sitting across from her brothers doing what she could to avoid the flying mash potatoes that were flying everywhere thanks to her brothers. Next to her was none other than her life long best friend turned millionaire who was crouching down with only the upper part of his head above the table to avoid the flying spuds.

Soon enough the matriarch of the Possible clan and resident brain surgeon Anne Possible pulls out the family dinner from the oven. Turning around and walking to her family Anne sees her sons sword fighting each other and the mess they are making. Setting down the trey on the table she orders. "Boys stop that. You're spreading potatoes everywhere." Anne pulled the lid off of the dish revealing the meal to her family. "Now who wants brainloaf?"

"Cool!" Both Jim and Tim cheered as their mother cuts them both a slice.

Staring at the steaming plate on the table Kim can't help but shake her head in disgust. Almost an entire childhood of eating her mothers' food and she still can't help but be grossed out by the sight how she likes to shape the meals she makes. "Seriously Mom, how do you do that?"

"Yeah, I'd like to know that too. It'd make a great meal for a Halloween themed menu." Ron stated as Anne cut him a slice.

"I'm sorry Ron, but its a Possible family secret recipe."

"Yeah, I get it. The Stoppables have a few of our own." Ron answers as he takes a bite of the oddly shaped meatloaf.

"Yeah, like mixing a taco with some cheesy nachos." Kim jokes as her mother cuts her a slice.

"Laugh all you want Kim. That taco and cheesy nachos got me millions." Ron defends as he takes another bite.

"H-hey speaking of which Ronald, you haven't been over to the house in a while." James asks as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Yeah, sorry about that. When I first got the money I went a little overboard."

"No kidding." Kim jokes.

Ron shrugs. "Then the house started getting renovated and my parents are gone for the month. So I couldn't leave the house at night in case someone tried to break in." Ron takes a sip from his cup. "The only reason I'm over here now is because the security system is finally installed and set up."

"Drakken kidnapped Ron and used a good chunk of his money." Kim explains.

"Yeah, pretty much." Ron nods.

Anne takes a seat across from her husband with her own plate. "Well we missed you Ron. Glad your safe and sound."

"I'm more than that. I got most of my money back before Drakken could use too much of it." Ron happily declared. "I got about half of what I started."

"H-half?" James stammered.

"Yup. But I was lucky I got back what I did. The money isn't insured." Ron explains.

"That was lucky. But I wouldn't worry about it Ron. You always have those royalty checks to fall back on." Anne said as she took another bite of her brainloaf.

"Yeah, about that. It wasn't ever explained to me. For all I know that first check was a one time thing." Ron regretfully informs.

"W-what are you going to do Ronald. Would you like for me or your father to talk to Bueno Nacho?" James stammered.

"Actually I already set up an appointment with their legal department in two weeks." Ron informed. "Yeah, my… uh dad is taking me to go hire a lawyer tomorrow to work on our defense in case BN tries to take my royalties or rights to the naco."

"Ron, do you really need to do that? Even if it is only half of what you started out with it still seems like plenty." Anne asked.

"Well I might not _need_ all of it, or even most of it. I just want some kind of percentage. Its my idea and my money."

"Fair enough."

"I'd say good for you Ronald." James nods. "Fighting for whats yours. Though I'd try to get a good or even a high percentage when you go to negotiate."

Everyone at the table turns and gives James a look for a moment. Wanting to move past the awkwardness Ron rubs the back of his head. "I'll try to do that Mr. Dr. P."

"Wait, hold on Ron. Didn't you say before that your parents were gone for the month but just now you said that your dad was taking you to hire a lawyer tomorrow?" Kim asked.

"Huh? O-oh yeah… about that. M-my dad is coming back from his vacay with mom just for the lawyer thing for a few days before hopping back on the next flight." Ron explains as he nervously scratches his face.

Catching Ron's near famous tell-tale signs of lying Kim raised her eye brow at her life long best friend. "Uh-huh, okay."

"Kim, it is for a _lot_ of money. It is kinda called for. At least for a few days." Ron defends.

"That does make sense kimmy-cub. I'm sure by I and your mom would come back from our second honey moon if it was for almost 50 million dollars." James insisted.

Kim herself looks over at her mother who only continued to take another bite of her brainloaf as she nodded to her daughter. Satisfied Kim shrugged. "I guess."

Before anymore could be said Ron felt his phone vibrate in his right pocket. Taking it out Ron checked the caller ID. "Hold on guys I have to answer this.- Hello?- Huh, oh yeah I'm… No I don't think I do…Really? Uh, okay. Do you think they're ope-... Okay that works. I'll meet you there." Ron declared as she hung up his phone and put it back into his pocket. Ron then got out of his chair and started heading toward the door. "Thanks for the dinner guys but my dad just called. We just realize that I don't have any suits and apparently that's a thing."

"Oh it was no problem Ron. It was nice having you arou-"

"And it was always good to have you in our home." James said interrupting his wife. "If you ever need anything just know that you are always welcome here and we'll be there for you."

As like before everyone at the table gives James a weird look. Soon enough the awkwardness becomes too much so to try and break the mood Ron nervously coughs. "H-hey… thanks Mr. Dr. P. I'll- I'll uh keep that in mind."

Ron quickly fast walks his way to the door. The moment they hear the door slam shut the rest of the family go back to giving the patriarch of the Possible family weird and funny looks. It got so bad that James readjusted his tie as he asked. "What?"

"Honey?" Anne asked.

"What? I'm just letting the boy we've known for years know that if he ever needs any help he knows we're here for him. That's all." James defends.

"Dad?" Kim asked accusingly.

"And… maybe after Ronald secures his millions we hint that he could, oh I don't know… donate to a certain government space exploration agency that's had its budget slashed a few years ago."

"Dad!"

"James!"

"Its really bad. We had out budget cut to under half. That was before inflation!" James defends.

"Dad."

"Kimmie, I'll handle this." Anne said as she patted her daughter on her shoulder.

"I-"

"James this is neither the place nor the time. We'll talk about it later." Anne said interrupting her husband as she took a sip from her cup.

Of course James knew what that meant. Every time in his 20 year marriage that he heard that line it always ended with him sleeping on the couch. James sighs as he takes another bite of the brainloaf, trying to remember where he last saw the sleeping bag.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Standing on a podium Ron looked around he was in. There were pants, shirts, coats, vests and jackets hanging everywhere while he stood in nice but worn black dress pants in front of three mirrors. In front of him was none other than the office's owner examining him from the crotch down with measuring tape.

Looking at the center mirror Ron could see Bonnie sitting behind him in a the only chair in the room texting her phone. Looking closer he could see that Bonnie was wearing her near trademark purple top and skirt. While it didn't show much skin the shirt didn't leave much to the imagination. The skirt was short but Bonnie had her legs shifted to the side too much for him to see anything. None the less he enjoyed the view.

At that moment the tailor's hand got too close to Ron's crotch for comfort and he coughed from the surprise. "Easy buddy."

The tailor looks up at Ron with a look of dull annoyance before rolling his eyes and going back to measuring. Ron gives an awkward chuckle before turning back to Bonnie. "Are you sure about this guy?"

Without look up from her phone Bonnie shrugs. "The Rockwallers have been coming to him for years. He knows what he's doing."

"Hey speaking of do your parents know about this?"

"Why would they? He's not our exclusive tailor."

"Well you did bring me here to him."

"Ron, just stop. You're not the first person from school I've brought to see him. So relax."

"Alright." Ron shrugged as he looked back down at the tailor. But Ron quickly grew board so he turned back to Bonnie as he asked. "How did you know I didn't have any suits?"

"Honestly, I figured you didn't but to make sure I went over to your house." Bonnie explained. "You weren't there so I went up to your room and checked your closet. After that I called you and you know the rest."

"What?!" Ron asked as he snapped toward Bonnie. While doing so pulling away from the tailor.

The tailor looks at Ron for a moment before rolling up his measuring tape and standing up. Seeing this Bonnie asks. "Everything alright?"

"No! No its no-"

"So wasn't talking to you." Bonnie interrupted.

Ron is astonished by Bonnie's words as he turns to his side and sees the tailor roll his eyes as he slides the measuring tape into his pocket. The tailor turns back to Bonnie as he says. "With a _bit_ of difficulty I have the measurements and I am done."

"Good to hear." Bonnie nods.

"It will be some time but it will be ready soon. In the mean time I have an acceptable replacement."

"That will have to do. He'll take it." Bonnie ordered.

"Very good ma'am." The tailor nodded as he walked out of the room.

After he left Bonnie turned back to her future meal ticket. "Ron, what is your problem?"

"Oh, I don't know? Maybe its the fact that you _went in my house and through my stuff when I wasn't home!_ " Ron shouted.

"I thought you were there when I went to your house." Bonnie defended. "The lights were on and the door was open."

"How did you even get into my house? I had a new security system installed."

"Ron the door was left open."

"I'm gonna have to talk to the security company tomorrow."

"Did you even turn it on?" Bonnie asked.

"Uhhhhh…"

"Ahhhh!" Bonnie groaned. "How haven't you lost all your money yet?! Ron you have to be more careful and before you say anything I mean doing small stuff. Like _**locking the front door.**_ "

"I'm sorry!" Ron rolled his eyes. "Its my bad. But please no more speeches about how I screw up. I get enough of that from Barkin… and Kim lately."

"Whatever," Bonnie scoffed. "… but where were you anyway?"

"I was at the Possibles. I do that a lot." Ron explained. "Maybe not as much as before I got the money but I've been busy."

"Yeah, whatever." Bonnie shook her head. "But do any of them know about-" Bonnie gestured between herself and Ron.

Ron shakes his head. "No."

Bonnie stares at Ron for a moment before raising her left eyebrow. "Does Kim know?"

"No." Ron shook his head again.

"I know she doesn't but I just wanted to hear you confirm it." Bonnie explained.

"Hate to point out the obvious Bonnie but there were a few signs that Kim didn't know.1. Kim is still talking to me. 2. You're not beaten up."

"You really think she'd do that?"

"Honestly I'm not sure what Kim would do. Nothing like this has happened before." Ron explained. "At least that I know about."

"Since Kim is Ms. Perfect probably not." Bonnie scoffed. "But I have to ask why you haven't told her. I thought you told each other everything since your practically attached."

"We don't tell each other everything." Ron laughed.

"Like what?"

"Well usually its stuff that we don't care for. Like for me its chick flicks, her obsession with club banana. Stuff like that. For Kim I don't tell her about pro wrestling an-"

"Yeah, okay. I get it." Bonnie groaned. "But you still tell each other important stuff right?"

"Yeah." Ron nodded.

"So why haven't you told Kim about what we're doing or what we've done?"

"Well remember the whole Kim not talking to me and beating you up thing." Ron explains. "Honestly I don't want to ruin my friendship with her. And I'm pretty sure going in to business with her worst enemy at school and sleeping with said enemy would do it."

"Jesus Ron, you make me sound like one of those super villains you and Kim fight. Like that green girl in the cat suit."

"Shego."

"Whatever." Bonnie shrugged. "You know eventually the secret will get out and Kim will find out. I mean the business thing. As for us sleeping together I'm going to try and keep that secret but knowing Ms. Perfect she'll know eventually."

"We'll just cross that bridge when we come to it."

"You really wanna just close your eyes, cover your ears, and hum?" Bonnie asked.

"It has saved my life before." Ron shrugged.

"Well that's not how I do things. I'll come up with something for when Ms. Perfect finds out." Bonnie declared as got out of the chair and stood up. At that moment the tailor came back in the room with a freshly made dark gray suit neatly folded in his hand. Seeing this Bonnie walked over to the tailor and grabbed the suit. "Thanks, add it onto the bill."

"Very good ma'am."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Back across town in the Stoppable house Bonnie was sitting on Ron's water bed shifting through her phone as she tried to ignore how tacky Ron's room was. As she did Ron was in his private bathroom. "Is this really necessary?"

"You're meeting with the lawyer tomorrow could mean the beginning of getting your business off the ground and securing a steady pay check of millions. So yeah. Its necessary." Bonnie sighed. "You should at least look good and act like you care."

"What do you mean 'like I actually care'?"

"I mean you showing up in your usual torn jersey and stained blue jeans into a meeting not just looks bad but it gives off the impression that you don't care and have no real plan. Making it look like its a complete waste of everyone's time."

"...Okay I gotta say I never thought of it like that." Ron admitted. "Guess we can chalk it up to never actually doing anything like this."

"Well you better get used to it because if the cafeteria food patent thing actually works you're going to be in meetings." Bonnie explains.

"Yeah, I guess."

"What do you mean you 'guess'?"

"Its all of this- the naco royalties, the patents project, all of it. Its just… I don't know too much." Ron explains. "I thought that after I got my money back I would get to relax and enjoy myself. At least for a little bit."

Bonnie sighs as she gets off the bed and walks to the private bathroom door. "Ron I know its a bit much but you're already a millionaire. You do what you want."

"Then why doesn't it feel like it?"

"Ugghhh," Bonnie groaned as she shoved the door open. "because i'm tel-" Bonnie stops when she sees that Ron accidentally tangled his fingers into his tie. "What did you do?"

"Uhhh, I ah got into a bit of a tie snafu." Ron laughed as he tried to pulls his fingers free.

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she walked up t him and started untangling her future meal ticket. "You're not doing what you want because I'm making sure that you don't. Before you say anything its because your a fuck up." Bonnie explains as she frees Ron's hands. "Exhibit A."

"Okay, harsh. But I-"

"Ron, just stop. If you were left to do what you wanted you would have lost all of your money in a week. And oh wow that actually happened. What a coinkydink." Bonnie said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "But by some miracle you only managed to lose just over half. I'm here making sure that you not only keep whats left but regain what you lost." Bonnie explained as she wrapped the tie around Ron's neck and under his shirt collar before she started tying it up again. Correctly this time.

"Bonnie, Drakken took my money. A good chunk of it. You don't know I would have lost it that quick."

"Oh I think I do. _For a fact_." Bonnie declared. "Let me list off just a few of the stupid stuff you bought: there's that 'posse' who were glorified yes-men. A limo to drive you to school- public school every day. Oh and lets not forget the _**gold plated indoor hot tub!**_ "

"Yeah, I might have gone a little overboard." Ron chuckled. "But that's just my essential Ronness."

"Well can you do that without hemorrhaging money?" Bonnie asked as she finished up with his tie. Though she did end her sentence but giving one last extra tug to make sure the tie was nice and _tight_ around his neck.

Catching the obvious hostility in Bonnie's tone Ron looks down at her for a moment. "Bonnie, I know we've been over this before but you never really answered me. You didn't have a problem with my spending when I first got it. Why the change"

"That's because I knew you were and still are a fuck up." Bonnie bluntly pointed out. "I expected you to lose it all. Which did happen BTW. But when you got that second chance tossed back into your lap I knew I had to pounce on it. Pounce on you. But I'm not like Kim. I'm not your BFF enabler." Bonnie declared as she grabbed the comb off the sink counter before she starts combing Ron's hair. "So when I tell you to do or not to do something its for a reason and you will do it." Bonnie said as she turns Ron to the mirror.

When she did Ron could see how great he looked in the black suit, white shirt and red tie. All with his hair neatly combed. Honestly the new millionaire couldn't help but smile.

"There, that looks like a businessman."

"I-I do look good."

"Yes, yes you do." Bonnie nodded.

"Well is there any chance this future businessman is going to have some fun with his financial security adviser tonight?"

"And wrinkle the suit?" Bonnie scoffed as she walked back into Ron's room and toward her stuff next to his bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to watch TV on your huge plasma screen."

"But-"

"Stay in that suit for an hour to break it in but don't take it off without telling me." Bonnie ordered as she made her way to the door.

"We can do it after I take off the suit?"

"Yeah," Bonnie scoffed. "Fucking a guy I don't trust to dress himself right. Very sexy."

"Hey!"

"Ron, whether you like it or not you have a meeting tomorrow. I need you focused."

"Sex is a good way to keep me focused." Ron pleaded.

"Think of it as a reward." Bonnie said as she walked past Ron and out of the room. "If the meeting goes well, and there's no reason it shouldn't we'll wreck your bed after its over."

"B-b-b-but..." Ron stopped as Bonnie was already down the stairs. "You got to be kidding me." Ron groaned. Ron lowered his head in disappointment. After a moment of sulking Ron looked around his room before finding his pet naked mole rat in his cage. Walking over Ron could see that Rufus was running in his wheel. "How you doing buddy?"

Rufus gave no response as he continued to run. Ron raised his eye brow in confusion before remarking. "You're in the zone. I get it."

At that moment Rufus jumped out of his wheel and hopped right over to his water bottle and started drinking.

"Thirsty huh. Maybe you'd like something to eat that with?" Ron asked as he grabbed the box of cheese cubes sitting on his dresser and taking out a piece of dairy goodness. Ron opened the cage and dropped in the orange cube. Rufus goes to the cube and sniffs it but instead of swallowing it whole like his near famous for doing Rufus gives a tiny shriek of fear before hopping out of the cage and running out of sight. Seeing this Ron scratches his head in confusion. "What the hell?"

Feeling lonely and not knowing what else to do Ron pulls out his phone and calls his most used number. "Hey Kim. You want to do anything? Does Wade have a mission ready or somethi- You're at the moll with Monique? Why ar- since when does she need help with a date?… Oh I thought they broke up… okay. Yeah, that works… No, its cool. I'll see you later."

Ron sat on his bed as she tossed his phone to he didn't care where. Ron sighed as he took a look around his room one more time. The gold and diamond wallpaper. The large flat screen. The brand new computer and gaming system set up along side his own privet fridge. It was a far cry to the late 80's buggy computer his dad let him keep after he got a new one. As he had that last thought he heard through his open door the laughter of Bonnie Rockwaller as she watched some sort of show on his new plasma screen down stairs. After grabbing his new tie Ron looked at the empty cage sitting on his dresser and the single orange cube inside of it Ron asked. "What happened to my life?"

Ron's thought was instantly interrupted by another shriek of terror from down stares. From his years of fighting super villains Ron's honed reflexes kicked in and Ron jumped to his feet. But the adrenaline running through his veins was quickly cut short when he heard Bonnie's second order. "Ron! Call back your pet rat."

Ron instantly groaned as he rubbed his face. But before I could do anything his newly bought and expensive pants fell to his ankles revealing his red and blue poka doted boxers. "Perfect."


	5. Perky

_Hello everyone I'm back with another chapter. It took a little longer than I would have liked but hey its better than 2 months._

 _Look I know you guys were a little disappointed last chapter. I'm gonna level with you, when I write I try to stay as close to character as much as I possibly can. That includes when I writing stuff I don't like. Example having no lemon! Don't worry. You'll get some soon._

 _Now I forgot to mention this last chapter but… I am extremely surprised at how many reviews I got. Chapter 4 and already over 6? Wow, well thank you. I am still surprised at how popular this thing is. Please keep it up._

 _I own nothing. Read and enjoy._

Honey pot-chapter 5

Perky

It was a cloudy day with a slight chance of drizzle over the Midwestern city of Middleton. In the central business district, stood building 21A- Perkins and partners law firm. Inside said building was the office currently occupied by infamously clumsy side-kick now turned millionaire Ron Stoppable.

Finished signing the dotted line on the contract on the desk before him Ron handed the paper back to his new and official lawyer. "Here you are Mr. Perkins."

"Thank you Mr. Stoppable." Mr. Perkins said as he took the now signed contract with his left hand before shaking Ron's hand with his right. "With this signed you should be able to open your class on the first Monday of next month."

"So next week?" Ron asked as he looked at the calendar hanging to his right on the wall.

Mr. Perkins himself looked at the wall and it was indeed the bottom of the month. "Huh, so it is."

"Well thank you Mr. Perkins."

"Thank you Mr. Stoppable for choosing this law firm."

"You came highly recommended by a friend of mine."

"I'm happy to hear our reputations precede us. Though that's not surprising giving this firm's record of success." Perkins affably gloated.

Of course Ron had no idea what Perkins was talking about regarding his firm. Ron didn't even know who Perkins or his firm were until that morning when Bonnie texted him the firm's address and time of the appointment. Nevertheless Ron kept up his confident sales face. "Hey, speaking of, do you think the school will shut down the 'student teacher' program thing? I ask because I tried something like this before but after a week they closed it."

Perkins turns his face to his computer monitor on his desk before looking at it for a moment. Perkins soon turns back. "Going over the information listed in the E-mail you sent me a week prior I have found no reason why the school would legally refuse or shut you down."

"That's great!" Ron cheered. "...Wait what E-mail?"

"The E-mail? The E-mail you sent me last week that had links for not only the school's web site but also its legal system. Pages for country, state and county laws and bylaws relevant to this topic." Perkins stated as he turned his computer monitor so that the screen was facing his new client. Pointing to the E-mail address at the top of the screen Perkins asked. "Did you send this E-mail?"

Of course Ron knew that he didn't but he could guess as to who did send it. Looking closely at the E-mail at the screen and saw the address: rUNstoppaable at Bmore.

The millionaire side-kick had to admit it sounded way more professional than his real E-mail: FearLessFerretFan03 at Kmail.

Ron had to admit that the E-mail Bonnie used sounded much more professional. Nodding Ron answers. "Ah, Now I remember. Yeah, I sent that to you last week. I've been busy lately. Forgot I sent it. Sorry about that."

"Oh I understand Mr. Stoppable. Recently becoming a millionaire and trying to legally start up your own business out of your school while simultaneously being a side-kick to a superhero can be time consuming. I can imagine."

"You don't know the half of it Mr. Perkins." Ron sighed as he rubbed his right temple.

"Well regardless the information both in the E-mail and the links attached to it have been very informative." Perkins explained. "In fact just from that one E-mail alone you, Mr. Stoppable, have done much of the research I usually have to do for me." Perkins picks up a red binder sitting next to the contract on the desk. "With that in mind I expect an _amazing_ business plan inside of this portfolio." Perkins set the binder back down on the desk. "I have to say Mr. Stoppable, I am impressed."

"T-th-thanks. Thank you Mr. Perkins. I do my best with what I have." Ron stuttered.

"Don't we all. But usually people come up miles short of what you've accomplished. That's not taking into account your fortune."

"Well, thank you Mr. Perkins. That's very flattering. If its alright with you I'd like to talk about the Naco royalties."

"Ah yes. Well since you never patented the dish that will make it much more difficult." Perkins sighed. "Big chain restaurants are notoriously difficult with this sort of thing. As soon as they realize what kind of jackpot dropped into their lap they'll do everything they can to keep the rights."

"Well what does that mean for us?" Ron asked.

"I'll be honest with you Mr. Stoppable the legal battle for the rights to the naco will be a nightmare. While I'll still try the odds are not good. I recommend that you work on presenting yourself as sort of 'idea-man' to them. That way it won't burn the bridge between you and one of the largest fast food restaurants in the world."

"That's what plan B is for." Ron said pointing at the red binder on the desk.

"Ah, yes. I have to admit it is quite clever. It might take some time but it should work well. As long as the recipes are popular there should be no reason it should fail."

"I'll see you every few weeks with any new recipes I develop, you patent them and if any restaurants or chefs are interested you and I will negotiate before we sell them." Ron nodded. "Sound good?"

"Sounds good to me Mr. Stoppable." Perkins said standing up and reaching his hand out to his new client for a hand shake. Ron himself reciprocates the gesture shakes Perkin's hand over the desk. "If anything comes up I'll inform you as soon as possible."

"Same here Mr. Perkins.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking into his room Ron had his phone in his right hand sending a text to Bonnie detailing about how great the meeting went while he loosened his tie with his left. Thankfully this time his his fingers didn't get caught in the knot.

Making his way past his bed and too the dresser at the far end of his room. Setting his phone to vibrate Ron placed it next to Rufus's cage. After he did Ron looks into said cage to find his favorite pet and animal friend was happy to see his master indicated by the rodent happily wagging his tail and excited gibberish.

"Hey, buddy." Ron greeted to the intelligent rodent who gave back unintelligible gibberish. "The meeting? It went great. My student teacher class is all set up for next Monday." Ron answered as he unbuttoned his suit jacket. "Bonnie will be happy to hear that when she reads the text."

Ron can't help but imagine what his 'financial security adviser' was going to do to him tonight. But this thoughts were interrupted by a small grunt coming from inside Rufus's cage. Looking back down Ron could see that Rufus had his arms crossed and giving him a dirty look as he pouted. Ron sighed as he opened his drawer before pulling out his trademark red jersey. "I'm just gonna ask it. Whats your problem Rufus?"

The intelligent naked mole rat gave nonsensical but resent filled chatter. Ron slides off his suit jacket before carefully hanging it on his desk chair as he shrugged. "Yeah, I knew it was a dumb question the moment I said it."

Rufus gave another pouty grunt as Ron pulled out his usual baggy blue jeans. "Could you at least _try_ to get along with with Bonnie for my sake?"

Rufus rolled his eyes as he said another round of unintelligible babble. "Because _I'm_ asking." Ron sighed. "Sure, Bonnie isn't nice. We've gone over that, but she's also helping me turn into a success." More resent and dismissive chatter.

"Yes, I want to be a success. I like the money. I like the lifestyle. Look around little guy. All the new stuff I have, hell even your new toys and play equipment you'r using is because of that new money."

Ron drops his usual clothes on the carelessly on the floor as he starts unbuttoning his new white dress shirt as he listens to more chatter from his animal friend. "No, I haven't told Kim." Ron groans. "She doesn't know anything about Bonnie or the business plan."

The intelligent pocket sized pet gave his master a confused peep. Ron took off his white shirt and carefully folded it before placing it on his suit jacket as he sighed. "I'll be honest with you buddy. I want to try this on my own. I'm tired of her looking down on me."

Rufus gave his master a confused look.

"As long as I can remember Kim has never once treated me with any real respect." Ron explained. "Even if she doesn't know it she's always acted like she was better than me. Knew better than me. Rufus, do you remember when Kim forced me to get that new hair cut? How she said 'I know whats best for Ron, even when he doesn't'."

Rufus proceeded to blow him a raspberry.

"Yeah, how about when I got my money? The first week all she did was lecture me about how 'money can't buy happiness' I still get those lectures." Ron rolled his eyes. "Let me tell you something little buddy, it _did._ It did bring me happiness. It brought me pride. I'm not afraid to say it.I'm proud of what I made. How I accomplished it by myself. Without her!"

Rufus stares at his master for a moment in confusion. His small but intelligent brain just couldn't wrap itself around the concept his master and caregiver was talking about. How could anyone not cherish the wisdom from the queen of the hive. To voluntarily strike out on his own and leave the rest of the brood. It was just something the community minded rodent just couldn't understand. Soon enough Rufus decided to move on from the subject he couldn't comprehend. Shaking his head Rufus gave more unintelligible babble.

"Okay, you are right. Bonnie has and still does look down on me. Actually worse than Kim ever did. You're also right that I'm not doing it alone, its with Bonnie's help." Ron reluctantly nodded. "But, but she's helping me. Something Kim hasn't even offered to do… and having sex with me is a huge plus." Ron grins.

Rufus shakes his head as he gives another dismissive grunt.

"I know. I know. But please, will you try to be nice?" Ron asked as he grabbed his normal street clothes off the floor. Rufus only gives another small squeak before another bout of gibberish.

Ron gives his long time animal companion a confused look. Turning to the box of cheese snacks sitting at the edge of the dresser Ron asked. "That's why you don't want the cheese cubes anymore?" Rufus nods. "I'm sorry little buddy. I didn't know it was so bad for you. You want me to find you a new favorite snack?"

Rufus shakes his head as before he gives more chatter. "Okay, I'll make sure to check the expiration date on the box more in the future so you won't get super diarrhea again."

Rufus proceeds to give his master another raspberry before the little rodent runs back to his exercise wheel. Ron himself can't help but smile. "Thanks little buddy."

As Rufus left Ron grabbed hold of his usual black shirt and tried to put it on, but just as he got his right arm through the sleeve he heard his phone vibrate on his dresser. Ron finishes putting on his shirt before he picks up his phone checks the collar I.D.

"Bonnie?" Ron asked as he read the text.

" _Happy the meeting went well."_ Ron nodded as he picked up his red jersey but before he could try to get it on he felt his phone vibrate in his hand again. " _I'll see you tonight. I left you something on your bed."_ Fallowed by a kiss emoji.

Seeing this Ron turns around and sees a pair of black lace panties and bra sitting in the middle of his med. "H-h-ho-oly shit, how did I miss that?" Ron mumbles as shifts toward the bed from the dresser, dropping his jersey on the floor. Just as he makes it to the bed he feels his phone vibrate in his hand again.

" _Its what I'm not wearing."_

"Hot damn." Ron whispered as he tossed his phone on the bed just next to his pillows. Ron then proceeds to unbuckle his belt before unzipping his pants. Said pants fall to the floor as Ron reaches over to his lamp table, opens up the drawer and pulls out the small box of tissues.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hundreds if not thousands of miles away in parts unknown there was a clear sky over the abandoned industrial district of a city. It was dusk with the sun slowly sinking into the ground with the light slowly dying with it. Underneath all that, the inside of a long forgotten building turned timeshare lair for super villains was the self-appointed Evil mastermind Dr. Drakken working on his latest project for wold conquest.

This time Dr. Drakken wasn't in his usual dark blue doctors coat, instead he was in a dark gray jump suit. Using an industrial remote in his hand Drakken moved a large body of what appeared to be a monster truck with what had to be an equally large laser cannon attached to the top. Once the half-finished malevolent machine was in the middle of the workshop Drakken sat down the remote before he grabbed a large wrench and walked toward his new creation.

In the back of the lair was none other than his lazy yet terrifying side-kick Shego in her usual harlequin cat-suit lounging on an arm chair in the back reading a villains monthly magazine.

"Behold the genius of my latest diabolical creation The ultimate off-road destruction Vehicle: The doom V!" Drakken announced.

Shego, the only other person in the room simply looked up from her magazine for a moment before looking back down and turning the page. "More like the dumb V."

"It is a work in progress!" Drakken yelled in his usual hammy tone as he pointed to his creation. Said creation's giant engine proceeded to fall out of its chassis and land on top of its creators foot. Drakken winches in pain before he turns to his super powered side-kick. "Shego?"

Shego looks up again and rolls her eyes. "Glad I'm not you."

Drakken groans annoyed as he pulls his leg with all his might, thankfully freeing his foot from the engine but falls over on the floor. Still holding his throbbing foot Drakken gives an angry grunt before he stands back up and angrily walks over to his insolent side-kick.

"Shego I aught to-" Drakken was interrupted from his tirade from feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out and checking the I.D. Drakken groans annoyed.

Turning another page of her magazine Shego asks. "Jack Hench calling about his loan payments?"

"Worse." Drakken groans as his phone continues to vibrate in his hand. "My mother."

"Awww, Momma Lipsky calling to see if her little Drewby is all tucked in?" Shego joked as she closed her magazine.

"Very funny Shego." Drakken rolled his eyes.

"Nah, nah. She's probably calling to see if she can do a bit on your radio show again."

"Like that's going to happen. Ughhh, that last one was a nightmare. The henchmen are still laughing about it behind my back."

"I'm still laughing about it right now." Shego chuckled. "Did you really blow up the chem room in your high school trying to make an invisibility serum?"

"Nahhh! I don't want to talk about it." Drakken yelled. All the while the phone in his hand was still vibrating. "Uhhhh."

"Just answer it." Shego groaned. "We both know she's just gonna keep calling."

"I hate it when you're right." Drakken rolled his eyes as he answered his phone. "Mother, hello. How are you… I'm sorry Mother. I'm a very busy man. I… uh huh. Really? Whe… Oh alright fine. See you then. Goodby mother."

Shego raised her eyebrow intrigued as she saw her 'boss' grown and slump his shoulders as he put his phone away. "So? Whats going on with Momma Lipsky?"

"My mother is on her way over. She'll be here in a few hours with some kind of 'surprise'." Drakken informed as he turned toward the hovercar and started walking over to it. "Well lets get packed up and ready before she gets here."

"Awww, you really wanna skip out on momma Lipsky? I'm sure she's got those sandwiches made just how you like'm." Shego laughed.

Drakken grunts annoyed before he turns around and sees the happy smile on his side-kick's face. Drakken raises his eyebrow confused. "Do you actually like my mother Shego?"

"I like seeing how she pinches her 'little Drewby's' cheeks." Shego says before she bursts into laughter.

Drakken gives another grunt as he rolls his eyes again. "Well you'll both be disappointed. We're leaving for the island lair. I'll have to finish the DoomV some other time. Where are the keys to the hovercar?"

Shego herself rolls her eyes as she gets up out of her chair and tosses the magazine on the footstool. "Dr. D you know that if you just leave like that momma Lipsky is gonna call us every night guilt tripping you until you spend an _entire weekend_ at her house."

"Uhhh, that last one was horrible." Drakken cringed.

"Not as horrible listening to your mom yell at you every night." Shego said as she rubbed her temple, getting a migraine just thinking about it. "Now I know where you get it from."

"Fine, we'll stay." Drakken shrugs. "Well there's no way I'll get much work done on the DoomV before mother comes. What do you want to do for the next couple of hours?"

"You're kidding right?" Shego asked before grabbing Drakken's hand and pulling him out of the garage and into the living room. "We're still on for the night."

"Really, now?" Drakken asked confused as Shego dragged him through a hallway. "With my mother coming?"

"You just said she won't be here for a few hours." Shego retorted.

"Yes, but-" Drakken was interrupted as Shego abruptly as she reached his private room in the lair. Shego pulls out her key card to the room and opens the door before pulling them both in.

"We both have the time."

Drakken looks at his side-kick confused as she turns on the lights to the room. "I gotta say Shego, I'm surprised that my mother coming over later results in you dragging us to my room."

"Hey, dealing with one Lipsky is bad enough Dr. D. Dealing with two… nuh uh." Shego explains as she grabs the zipper at the tip of the collar on her jump suit before pulling it down. "Besides who knows how long Momma Lipsky is going to be staying with us. When she's over she never leaves us alone."

"True." Drakken can't help but nod as he shrugs his shoulders. But that is quickly swapped out as Drakken sees his beautiful side-kick unzip her skin tight suit down to her hip, allowing Shego's large breasts to push out the cat suit. "Uh, huh."

Shego instantly takes a deep breath from her lungs new freedom. "Phew, anyway now is probably the only fee time we'll get for the rest of the night. Probably longer. So yeah, we're doing this."

"Gotcha." Drakken nodded with a smile as he sees Shego slide off the top half of her cat-suit, letting it hang off her waist. Leaving the famously busty evil as she is snarky side-kick in only her custom made neon green sports bra. Shego grabs the zipper but before she pulls it again she looks up and sees her blue 'boss' staring at her chest with a stupidly happy smile on his face. Shego rolls her eyes before letting go of the zipper and snapping her fingers in his face. "Hey, Dr. D. Focus here."

"Huh? O-oh right." Drakken said snapping out of his stupor.

"Get naked so we can have sex before your mom comes over."

"Good idea." Drakken nodded as he slipped out of his dark gray jump suit before he begins unbuttoning his usual navy blue doctors coat. Leaving the mad doctor in a light blue undershirt and blue boxers. Drakken quickly rectifies that problem by pulling off the undershirt but before Drakken could take off his boxers he hears Shego call to him.

"Hey, Dr. D. a little help." Looking up at his 'side-kick' Drakken see's Shego's back facing him as she's holding up her long flowing black mane. Drakken happily saw Shego's matching neon green compression shorts along with her shapely and athletic legs. Pointing to the back of her custom sports bra "Whenever I try to take this thing off it always gets snagged in my hair."

"Sure, Shego." Drakken reassured as he walked up behind her. As Drakken grabs hold of the clasp he asks. "Why don't you wear bras that clasp at the front?"

"Because I can't wear usual bras or stuff." Shego explained annoyed. "Whenever I get into a fight my clothes catch on fire. Everything's got to be flame retardant. The only person I know who makes the stuff I need won't sell to me anymore until _you_ pay back the loans."

"Jack Hench?" Drakken asks as he unhooks his side-kick's bra.

"Jack Hench." Shego confirmed as she pulled it off.

The moment after she did Drakken reached up under Shego's arms and began massaging her breasts. Shego Instantly moaned in relief. Shego couldn't help but tilt her head back onto Drakken's right shoulder behind her thanks to his touch. Thanks to Drakken's small hands and fingers, along with years and years of handling delicate machinery, circuitry and other mad science projects, Drakken had the side effect of incredible skill and precision at his finger tips. So when Drakken started handling Shego's breasts it felt like they were being examined by a professional masseuse and surgeon.

As Drakken handled Shego's breasts, teasing her nipples like they were duel locks to a safe. "Oh, yeah. Just like that Dr. D."

Drakken does as ordered and Shego proceeds to grind her behind against Drakken's crotch. Instantly feeling the ever expanding blue lighting rod in his boxers. "Thank god for genetic engineering."

"Right." Drakken agreed as he ups his speed in handling shego's tits. As he does Shego slides her right hand into her compression shorts and starts fingering herself. Drakken was right behind her as he started rubbing himself against Shego's firm behind as she grinds into him.

Shego ignites her hand inside her compression shorts. Burning off the flame retardant exercise undergarment along with Drakken's blue boxers. Drakken instantly lets go of Shego in pain before he tries padding out the green flames around his crotch.

The flames are quickly expunged but before the blue villain can do anything the green villainess grabs him by his shoulders and tosses him onto the bed next to them. With Drakken on his back he looks up at sh ego as she climbs on top of the bed and next to him on his side. Shego then lifts her leg over Drakken so that she is straddling his waist with her back facing his front.

Shego looks down and sees that Drakken's blue boxers are burnt to sheds allowing Drakken's large blue member to stand out at attention. Shego reaches over to the table next to them. "Sorry Doc, we don't have enough time for a lot of foreplay so we'll have to get right down to it."

Drakken shrugs as he sees Shego opens up a drawer in the table and pulls out a condom. Shego rips it open before sliding it down Drakkens' big blue erection. Drakken happily nods. "Fine, that works."

Shego positions herself over the crazed but muscular super villain and quickly slid down on to him. The green super villainess gave a small groan in pleasure as she shifted from side to side on top of him, fully enjoying the feeling of the genetically engineered mad scientist inside her. Drakken himself tilted his head back from feeling Shego's inner walls constricting on him.

To keep Shego stable on top of him Drakken grabbed hold of Shego's hips. The moment he did Shego stopped shifting on top of him and sped up her game and started impaling herself on Drakken's erection. Drakken of course loved this and actually pumped up into her as she slammed herself back down on top of him.

But that didn't last long. Drakken let go of Shego's him with his left hand and used it to push them both off the bed. Since they were on the edge of the mattress to begin with Drakken ended up sliding both of them onto the floor with Shego on her front with Drakken on top of her.

Annoyed and on the verge of lighting Drakken's room on fire for a number of reasons Shego asked. "Doc?!"

The moment Shego asked that Drakken grabbed Shego's hips again and lifted them both up off the ground so that Drakken was on his knees while Shego was on all fours in front of him. "Like you said we're in a rush!"

Shego's annoyance and homicidal rage was quickly replaced with relief and pleasure when Drakken started _plowing_ into her. Shego began grunting in passion with each thrust that Drakken gave her. His excitement increasing Drakken let go of Shego's hips and bent over her to grab her wrists instead, thus allowing him greater leverage as he thrusted into her.

Shego loved this even more as it allowed Drakken deeper penetration, so much so that her hands involuntarily ignited. Luckily Drakken's hands were far enough away from Shego's that he wasn't burned, though he did feel the heat. "Thats it Doc, Fuck me. Fuck your naughty. Bad! _Evil!_ _**Side-kick!**_ "

Drakken was happy to oblige as he quicken his pace as he plowed into her. Though this didn't last for long. Soon enough Drakken's muscles were getting tired and he found he couldn't keep up the pace. To compensate for his slow pace Drakken pulled harder on Shego's arms and pumped harder into her as he thrusted.

Of course Shego loved this, the evil ex-hero actually liked the slower but harder treatment as it allowed Drakken better penetration and allowed her to better enjoy the feeling. So much so that Shego actually came for the second time moments after Drakken shifted gears moaning all the while.

Drakken himself was quickly behind her and came. Pulling the super humanly strong villainess with all his might as he thrusted into her allowing maximum penetration.

Once they were both coming down from their high Drakken let go of his side-kick's arms and fall onto his back on the floor in a huff. Looking over at Shego he can see that she has a satisfied look on her face. Not quite a smile, but he could tell he pleased her. Drakken smiled himself at this. All the many times the wannabe world conqueror had sex with his super model of a super mercenary, he never failed.

But his own satisfaction was quickly interrupted as Shego picked herself off the floor, yanked the condom off of Drakken's deflating member and walked toward the other end of the room. This snaps Drakken out of his stupor as he looks at her.

"I got first crack at the shower." Shego informed. "Clean up the room before your mom show's up."

Drakken sits up as he sees Shego make it to the private bathroom and opens the door with her left hand and ignites her right, burning the condom to ashes as she walks in. Drakken himself looks around the room and sees that it is an utter mess as both his and Shego's clothes are all over the floor. Drakken gets up off the floor but before he can even pick up his pants Shego sticks her head out of the bathroom door. "Oh and put on some band aids or something. I know you can heal quick and all but you're gonna get you blue blood stains everywhere before it happens."

Drakken looks down and sees that his green as she is deadly second in command had left slash and second degree burn marks all over parts of his body. "Every time." Drakken sighed. "Where are the band aids again?"

"In first aid kit next to the death ray I think!" Shego yelled through the walls.

"Thanks!" Drakken yelled back as he began his search.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Middleton the recent millionaire Ron Stoppable was driving home in his newly bought Chevy Impala. Having spent the last few hours after school playing Zombie Mayhem with his best buddy Felix, Ron was eager to get home. Still driving down the road Ron looked up at the cloudless sky and noticed that even though it was night all the stars were shining. "Please be a good sign."

All but racing down the road Ron pulls out his phone and looks at the text with the kiss emoji he got from Bonnie that afternoon. Ron smiles in anticipation as he sees his home approaching in the distance. Ron puts his phone back into his pocket as he gets closer. Ron sees that the garage door is closed and instinctively reaches for the glove compartment for the door opener but stops himself as he remembered that his 'sexy financial security adviser' is waiting for him and he gave her a GDO.

Ron parks his car in the drive way. After getting out shutting his door he all but runs up to the garage door and looks through the window. When he does he sees Bonnie's white convertible sitting inside.

"Yes!" Ron quietly cheered as he gave himself a fist bump. Practically radiating in excitement Ron makes a mad dash for the front door but the moment he stops on the front porch to pull out his keys the millionaire hears a helicopter hovering above him.

"Oh no." Ron mutters as he looks up and sees that there indeed is a helicopter directly above his house.

"No, no, no, no, no, nooo! Not now." Ron groans as he sees his life long best friend and teen hero Kim Possible jump out of the helicopter in her mission gear with a safety rope attached to a harness on her waist. Thus allowing Kim to safely land on her feet in the middle of his front yard. "Aw crap."

The moment Ron muttered his complaint Kim slipped off her helmet and shook around her red mane from side to side before pulling what was needed away from her face and to her side so she could see. Not unlike what Ron saw Bonnie do the morning after she first came to his house and stepped out of his shower. If Ron hadn't been so filled with frustration and disappointment at the moment he'd have thought that was hot. "Ron, Motor Ed is robbing Planet tool."

"I-I-I'm busy tonight." Ron stuttered.

Kim looked at her life long friend and trusted side-kick in surprise. Not once in all the years she'd known the lovable goofball klutz had he ever refused to help her in something, let alone a mission. "Uh, okay. What are you doing?"

"I-I, uh, I have to go through the last bit of the contract my lawyer gave me." Ron explained as he nervously scratched his left cheek with his hand as he kept his right hand on the door knob to his house.

"Ron, we have all weekend to go over it."

"B-but-"

"Ron I feel bad about leaving you out the last few missions."

"Kim, its cool. I jus-" Ron was interrupted when Kim tossed him a back pack he didn't notice before.

"I'll help you with the contract and stuff this weekend." Kim announced as she latched a rope that led up to the helicopter onto one of Ron's pants belt loops and tugged it twice. Instantly the rope yanks Ron's pants down to his ankles, revealing his red and purple polka-dotted boxers, before pulling the millionaire side-kick into the air and then into the chopper. Kim was right behind him but unlike often labeled buffoon of a best friend she was raised and landed inside of the helicopter with nothing but grace.

Back down on the ground inside of the Stoppable house, specifically Ron's bedroom, Bonnie was laying on her side facing the door naked. Ready for what she had more than once called 'the million dollar cock'. Of which she had been waiting the last few days for.

Bonnie checked the time on her phone in her hand which was nearing the time Ron said he would be home. Bonnie licked her lips in anticipation but was quickly snapped out of it when she heard Ron's near famous scream coming from the window.

Getting up off the bed Bonnie walks over tot he window and sees through the glass a black government helicopter in the air flying away from the house. "Really Possible, now?"

Bonnie turns back and walks over to the bed before falling face first on the mattress wallowing in frustration. The queen Bee flipped over on her back. "Does she have any idea how much I needed this night?" Bonnie groaned.

"Oh what the hell?" Bonnie asked dejected as she started rubbing herself. As she did Bonnie reached over for her phone. "SIRI, remind me to bring a vibrator next time."

XXXXXXXX

 _Well that's it folks. Tell me what you think. I hope you liked what I did there with Drakken and Shego. Whatever you're thinking the truth about the will be revealed about them soon enough. That being said I will tell you that they are meant to be a clear foil and parallel to Ron and Bonnie._

 _Now about the continuity of this chapter and where it takes place within the actual canon. Ron Millionaire was an episode in late season 2. Steal Wheels was on the earliest episodes of season 3. Given the loosely used 'cartoon time' the amount of actual time within the actual show could be anywhere from one week to a month._

 _But given the fact that each season is unofficially a year in the show… yeah. Well I'm just gonna say it right here, regardless of the actual time frame of the show, the events of honey pot takes place in the characters junior year of high school. Ron, Kim, Bonnie- people in their age group, are all around 17 and going on 18._

 _Oh and before I forget I'd just like you all to know something. Each character has a signature color in this story. For Kim its obviously red. Bonnie is purple as it appears to be the color she wears the most. Shego and Drakken are obviously green and blue respectively. As for Tara she's yellow. Now for Monique well she's going to be that red brown-ish color of that dress she wears the most._

 _Ron himself won't actually have a signature color. In fact the colors he wears will actually signal which other character has the most influence over him. Take this chapter for example. When Ron's boxers were shown they were mainly red but with a lot of purple. Showing the conflict inside Ron between two most important women in Ron's life right now. As of this moment Kim still has more influence, though as you can plainly see by the last scene of this chapter… well take a wild guess._

 _Oh and yes, Ron's signature red jersey also counts character color influence indication thing._

 _Just thought I'd throw that out there._


	6. Lighting the Stove

_Wow, have I been gone a while. I am very sorry for that. I'm sure I've got a list of excuses and I'm just as sure you all don't want to hear them. Just be assured that I'm here with a new chapter. I'm sorry to say I won't promise you that the next one will be out quick. Honestly because I don't want to lie to you people. That being said I just wanna say that I sort a blazed through this one so I could get it out as fast as possible. So if it seems rushed thats why._

 _Oh and I've been getting a few nit picks from people about my last chapters lemon. Yes, I know that sports bras don't have claps. Well shego's does and it will be a plot point… spoiler alert._

Honey Pot chapter 6

Lighting the stove

Laying on his back Ron's body was heavily enjoying the brand new memory foam mattress. Years of being dragged around the world on trains, cars, planes, and jets only to fight- or in Ron's case run from super villains. Of which when he wasn't trying to keep up with his near super-humanly athletic best friend Kim. All on a diet of high fat fast food.

So when Ron came into his fortune it might have seemed like he instantly bought ludicrous stuff, but the first thing he bought was a brand new mattress to replace his old and worn spring mattress that had giving him nothing but problems. Every single time he has laid in it he almost instantly fell asleep and very few things could wake him up. As both Kim and Rufus could attest.

Laying next to him was none other than Bonnie Rockwaller on her side. Yawning, Bonnie stretches her arms out as she rolls over onto her back. Relaxing her arms down on her sides Bonnie looks over at the alarm clock on the lamp table and sees the time in glowing red lights and how she has a solid good five minutes until it usually goes off. Not feeling like going back to sleep for those few short minutes Bonnie sighs as she sits up.

Looking around the room Bonnie notices all the things that have changed since the night she first showed up those few short weeks ago. Bonnie can't help but nod at how much progress had been made on that alone. Hearing a familiar snore, Bonnie looks down at Ron and sees how drool is running out the side of his open mouth.

'It was all given to this idiot. An idiot who never had a girl friend in is life and a weakness for pretty girls.' Bonnie grew a lop sided grin as she looked lower and notices a large tent made out of bed sheets pitched at his crotch. 'And a million dollar cock.'

Bonnie's lop sided grin quickly morphed into her famous smirk as she reached out and grabbed Ron's erect member through the sheets. "Thank god for morning wood."

Bonnie looked back up at Ron's face and saw that while he flinched he didn't wake up. Bonnie couldn't help but lick her lips looking back down as she felt how hard his member was in her hand before it started throbbing.

Having enough Bonnie reached over to the lamp table drawer before quickly pulling out a condom. Bonnie bit off the wrapper as she pulled the sheets off of Ron. Even in the dark room Bonnie saw Ron's member in all its throbbing glory. Bonnie slipped on the condom before she all but jumped over on top of him so she was straddling Ron's lap.

As the naked cheerleader positioned herself, Bonnie took a deep breath. She then lowered herself and moaned as she felt Ron's member enter her. Bonnie went slow to enjoy as much as he feeling as possible. When Bonnie got to the bottom she closed her eyes as she rotated. Bonnie moaned louder as she grabbed her right breast and began teasing her nipple.

ALARM! ALARM! ALARM!

Instantly Ron slammed down his hand on the stop button, ceasing the infernal device. As Ron rubbed his eyes he heard a familiar noise he couldn't place. Opening his eyes to look over at the clock to check, but before Ron could even turn his head he sees the most beautiful girl he knows on top of him. He sees Bonnie's tan brown breasts bouncing, he feels how tight she is as Bonnie shifts from side to son with him inside her.

"Holy Crap." Ron mumbled as he reached and grabbed Bonnie's supple behind. Ron holds her steady as he starts pumping into the queen bee much to Bonnie's delight.

"Oh God. Oh Gawd!" Bonnie groaned as she bent over Ron's frame, her hand on his chest holding her up as she bounces on Ron's cock.

Her tits jiggling in his face Ron stares at them for a moment before he lowers his right hand from her behind to the back of her thigh for leverage. Ron then lifts Bonnie up as he pulls off the bed with him before he rushes over to the far wall. When Bonnie's back hit the wall she creamed in pleasure as she came from Ron slamming balls deep into her. Bonnie continued her cry of ecstasy while she wrapped her arms around Ron's shoulders and legs around his waist.

"Fuck me Ronnie! Fuck me Ronnie!" Bonnie screamed as Ron continued to pound into her. Soon enough Ron changes his grip by moving his right hand from Bonnie's thigh to her right Breast as he aggressively kissed her neck.

Of course Bonnie loved this and yelled out in pleasure coming for the second time that morning. Feeling Bonnie tightening even more as he kept plowing into her. Ron himself wasn't far behind her. Ron gave a few slow hard thrusts into the groaning cheerleader as he filled the condom. Bonnie gripped Ron tight with her arms and legs as he gave one last thrust into her and kiss on her neck.

The two stayed there for what seemed like eternity until they both came down from their high. Bonnie unwrapped her legs around Ron's waist and slid them down his side until her feet were on the ground, allowing Bonnie to stand on her own. Ron himself pulled his face away from her neck and took a few steps back, pulling out of the satisfied queen Bee. Both groaning as he did so. The too stood there trying to catch their breath against the wall in the dark room for a few moments.

"That was awesome."

"Yeah, it was." Bonnie nodded as she tried walking around her talented benefactor. But when she tried she felt Ron's hand on her right breast. In way too good a mood to be annoyed or mad Bonnie simply pointed to his hand. "Ron, let go of my chest. I need to take a shower."

"O-oh, sorry." Ron apologized as he lets go.

"Its fine." Bonnie shrugged as she made her way to Ron's private bathroom.

As Ron saw her walk around him and to her bag next to the bathroom door. All the while enjoying the sight of Bonnie's luscious behind, like he always has. It was different this time because it was the first time he'd seen her from behind standing completely naked instead of in her underwear. So wen Ron saw Bonnie walk away he sow how juicy and supple her butt really was and that she had no tan lines. Which Ron couldn't help but be surprised by. Ron knew that Bonnie liked to tan often but with this last piece of info Ron realized Bonnie tanned naked.

Down inside of the now fully renovated kitchen Ron was sitting at the counter in his usual red jersey eating a bowl of lucky charms as he watched the news.

" _Last night in downtown Middleton, long standing public menace Drew Lipsky, AKA 'Dr. Drakken' had teamed up with disgraced auto-motive developer Edward Marks AKA 'Motor Ed'. The two terrorized and caused a substantial amount of collateral damage before they were stopped by local teen hero Kim Possible, with limited assistance. More at 11. Now for the weather. Tiffany-"_

"I'm rich and they still don't mention me." Ron sighed as he took another bite of his cereal.

"I'll admit I've got some mixed feelings about that myself." Bonnie announced. Ron turns around and sees Bonnie walking down the stairs wearing a spaghetti strapped purple top and dark gray pants and a duffel bag handing on her shoulder. "Part of me wants you to get recognize. Great for PR and press, but we're not really ready for that. Besides there was a _lot_ of damage and since you're rich they might want you to pay for it."

"Yeah..."

"Still though." Bonnie said as she walked into the kitchen and dropped some bread into the toaster. "You risked your life. What time did you get home last night, 2 in the morning?"

"Somewhere around that time. I don't remember." Ron answered rubbing his eyes.

"They still expect you and Kim in school today?"

"If I'm not there's a good chance I'll get suspended." Ron answered. "Now you know why I sleep in class so much."

"You've been doing this since what, freshmen year?" Bonnie asked as the toaster dinged. Bonnie grabbed the toast as she said. "Jesus, if it wasn't the first day of your class I would have had you call in saying you were gonna be late to sleep for a few hours."

"Awww, you do care." Ron joked. "And yeah, freshmen year. You didn't know that?"

"I didn't care to until now." Bonnie answered as she took a bite of her toast. "And I want you focused. You're scatter brained already as it is with enough sleep."

"Well if that's true why did we have such a fun morning?"

"Ugh…." Bonnie grunted as she took another bite of her toast. "I was hoping you wouldn't bring that up."

"I wake up this morning to find the hottest girl I know naked on top of me. You really think I won't bring that up?"

"Don't put too much thought into it." Bonnie rolled her eyes. "When I got you that suit the deal was if you're meeting went well we'd do it. I was just keeping up my end."

"Hmmm… not buying it." Ron shook his head before he drank the rest of his cereal.

"Buy it or not, thats how it is."

"Well I-" Ron stopped himself as his skeptical stare turned into a blank look with his mouth open. Bonnie raised her eyebrow at the blond.

"Stoppable?" Asked as she saw Ron's blank stare morphed into a smug grin. Bonnie scowled at him as she sat down her toast. "Ron, whatever you're thinking you're wrong."

Ron kept his grin as he crossed his arms and leaned back against the kitchen counter. Feeling her cheeks heat up Bonnie slapped her hands on her waist. "You listen to me Ronald Stoppable. You might be a millionaire but t-think for a moment that you-your right about what you, you're..."

Ron's smirk grew as he pointed at Bonnie's blushing pink face. "You liked it didn't you?"

"Ron, girls do like getting laid as much as guys. Yeah, I enjoy it too." Bonnie rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Yeah, but for as long as we've known each other you've hated to be in the same room as me. Even when you became my 'financial security adviser' it didn't get that much better."

"So what? You thought that every time we did it I was forcing myself through it?" Bonnie asked finishing her toast.

"I'll be honest, every time I thought about it kept getting… distracted." Ron answered as his eyes drifted from Bonnie's face down to her chest.

"Yeah, well- Stoppable?" Bonnie snapped her fingers regaining Ron's attention. "I don't _ever_ pretend I enjoy anything. If I don't like something I make sure they're aware of it."

"Oh, well-"

"Listen, if anything is associated with your money or our business you can be sure I will be 100% brutally honest about it."

"Good to know." Ron nodded. "But just for the record that included sex right?"

"Yes," Bonnie sighed. "just for the record that includes sex."

"Sweet. Okay, who rocks?"

"You do." Bonnie sighed.

"Who rocks in the kitchen?"

"You do." Bonnie answered rubbing her temple.

"Now, who rocks in the sack?"

"You do." Bonnie begrudgingly answered shaking her head from side to side annoyed at having to eat her words.

"Boyah!" Ron cheered giving himself a fist bump as he spun around on the kitchen stool.

"Ron?" Bonnie asked as she walked up to him.

"Yeah-" Ron was cut off as Bonnie grabbed his jersey collar before pulling his lips against hers. Ron quickly melts into the kiss as it becomes more intense. Bonnie slides her other hand up to his chin and hoists the millionaire up to his feet as he pushes hi lips open with her own before slipping in her tongue. But the kiss ends as Bonnie slides away. Ron falls to the ground completely stiff. Bonnie smirks as she steps on Ron's foot which stands him up like a rake, his face right next to hers. Bonnie slides her hand against Ron's erection though his pants.

"Who can tease you crazy?"

"Y-you can." Ron stuttered before Bonnie grinned and gave him a small peck on the nose.

"Attaboy." Bonnie teased lightly padding his crotch. Trying to control herself at feeling Ron's mighty member throbbing in her hand through his pants as she was so hot and wet from the kiss… and hold back laughter seeing Ron groan and his eye twitch.

Begrudgingly, Bonnie backed away from her millionaire partner and grabbed her bag as she made her way to the garage. When she opened the door Bonnie turned around and immediately focused on the tent in his pants. Bonnie bit her lip before she took a deep breath and exhale. Looking back up Bonnie saw that Ron was still in his dreamy stupor. Bonnie grew a lopsided grin as she rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers.

"Ron, earth to Ron."

"-Huh?" Ron asked quickly turning his head from side to side.

"Couple things. 1. Go to school around ten minutes or so after I leave. 2. Leave your pet rat here so you don't get slammed with another health code violation or something. And 3…" Bonnie looked down and pointed at his crotch. "Take care of that."

Ron looked down and nervously chuckled. "Got it."

"Oh, and don't be late." Bonnie teased for the last time as she left.

Ron stared at the door in a daze for what seemed like eternity before Rufus climbed up his master and onto his shoulder concerned. "That girl is gonna kill me."

"Uh-huh." Rufus squeaked.

XXXX

Digging through his back pack in his recently emptied, scrubbed and polished locker Ron pulled out his coveted recipe book. Pulling out his key Ron opened it before going to the page with the dishes he planned to use that day. "Ah, Cheeze-"

"Hey Ron."

"Gah!" Ron spazzed surprised dropping his book. "Jeeze, Kim a little warning the next ti- Monique?"

"Yup." Monique nodded. "How you do'n string bean?"

"Oh hey, sorry. Thought you were Kim."

"No worries." Monique shrugged picking up Ron's recipe book before inspecting it and giving it a funny look as she saw the lock and design on the cover.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little nervous." Ron answered taking his book back.

"Was that a diary?" Monique chuckled.

"N-No!" Ron stuttered. "Its my recipe book."

"Really, well than why is it covered in hello kitty with a lock on it?"

"Hey, just one of m recipes almost got me 100 million. I needed a book that I could write in that could be secure."

"So you chose an old diary? You know the locks on those things are cheaper than a 2 dollar pencil sharpener and might as well be made of plastic right?"

"Nahhhh." Ron groaned.

"Oh and does every recipe start with Dear diary?" Monique joked.

"Very funny. Look, I have a big day and I'm already running late." Ron said as he started walking down the hall.

"I know right!" Monique cheered catching up to Ron. "Kim's only now getting the key to the city. How is that even possible?"

"I think its because its the first time any villain has really rampaged in Middleton. Usually Kim and I stop them in some other city or country."

"Makes sense." Monique shrugged. "I just hope Kim is ready for it. You should have seen how nervous she was this morning when we went over the acceptance speech."

"Acceptance speech?" Ron asked as they turned the corner.

"Yeah, Wade drew up a good for her when he told Kim about the whole thing. We spent over the first two classes practicing it."

"Crap really?"

"Oh yeah." Monique answered. "You didn't know that?"

"Nah, did not."

"Okaaay, weird. Kinda surprised Kim didn't ask you to help her with the speech, or even tell you."

"I'm not. Whenever she's really into something she forgets everything else and jumps to whatever will help her the most." Ron explained as they turned another corner. "I'm not exactly the best person to study with. Especially when it comes to speeches."

"I'm not. Whenever she's really into something Kim forgets everything else and jumps to whatever will help her the most."

"I can see that." Monique shrugged. "You think she'd at least send you a text. But hey, you going? One of us should be there."

"You're not going?"

"I didn't do so hot on my last chem test. If my parents found out I left school to go to an award ceremony that wasn't mine they'd flip."

"But… its Kim. The town hero. I thought they liked her?" Ron asked as they reached the door to the home-econ room.

"They do. Its just… you ever heard of helicopter parents? Well mine are straight up predator drones parents." Monique sighed. "They really want me to be the first person in our family to go to college."

"Wow, just wow." Ron shook his head.

"Wait, you're not going?" Monique asked confused.

"Nope," Ron answered. "I got class."

"Ha! Right." Monique laughed. "Ron, you're on her team. I've seen you ditch class just because you wanted some 'snackage'. What makes this class so different?"

"I'm teaching." Ron bluntly answered as he opened the classroom door and walked in.

"Wait, what?" Monique asked in shock as she fallowed Ron, but hit her face on the hard wooden door as it closed. Monique rubbed her nose in a huff as the bell rang.

"Shit!" Monique rushed inside the classroom and all but dived for the closest empty chair. Which just so happen to be next to Mr. Ron Reiger who couldn't help but smile.

"That's one strike Miss Ramsay." Mr. Barkin declared as he marched past her desk.

"Mr. Barkin?" Both Monique and Ron asked in surprise as he continued walking up the room.

"Yes, and don't think I forgot about you Stoppable." Mr. Barkin stated as he snapped his fingers before pointing at the teachers stove in front of the class and behind Ron himself. "You were almost late to the first class you were supposed to teach. Not a great start."

"Stoppable is teaching?" Justine Flanner skeptically asked in disbelief as her neighbor Tara continued to chew her doublebubble.

"Did you know about this?" Ron Reiger asked to Monique who just shrugged confused.

"Yes, Mr. Stoppable is the student the school is allowing to teach this class." Mr. Barkin answered. "Honestly people, you all knew that it was going to be a student who was going to teach this class. Mr. Stoppable managed to make millions off of one recipe. I thought you were the bright kids?"

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked as he walked behind the teaching stove at the front of the class.

"The school and the law will not allow an unsupervised- minor access to anything flammable, hazardous, or dangerous of any kind for any period of time. Especially one so _accident prone._ So the school has assigned me to be that supervisor." Mr. Barkin declared as he continued his march until he was in front of the teacher stove, giving Ron the same spirit crushing stare he gave back when he was a drill instructor in the army. "All of that was in the contract given to your lawyer by the school staff. Didn't you know that?"

"Uhhhhh..."

"Oh come on! This guy's gonna teach us?" Justine scoffed as she folded her arms. Ron Reiger nodded behind her. Monique couldn't help but nod admittedly while Tara shrugged.

"Stoppable." Mr. Barkin shook his head in disbelief.

"Hey, there was a lot in that contract. It was a whole binder."

"Stoppable, I don't pretend to know how much was in that contract but it couldn't have been that much."

"Well, whatever." Ron shrugged. "Besides Mr. B, you were filing in for the home economics class in my freshmen year. Remember how great I was? You know I got this."

"Oh I remember Stoppable," Mr. Barkin answered before he leaned down and whispered. "And if you think I'm gonna pay for a gourmet meal in the cafeteria when I can get it for free you're out of your mind."

"Oooookay, I'll make sure you get a discount." Ron joked.

"Ughhh." Mr. Barkin groaned as he turned around and made his way to the back of the room. "Alright Stoppable, we're a good 10 minutes into your fist class and you haven't even started. What are you waiting for? Wow us?"

"Uh-ha." Ron awkwardly laughed as he looked around at all the many faces in his class. Filled with the names of people in his grade who had the individual brain power to make Ron look like he belonged back in kindergarten.

"Okay," Ron took a deep breath. "thank you all for signing up for this class even though it doesn't offer any credits. It really means a lot to me. Now we'll start today with a classi-"

"There's no credits for this class?" Monique asked.

"No." Mr. Barkin answered. "Mr. Stoppable is not a government licensed teacher. He is therefore unable to teach classes that issue credits. This class is 'just for fun'."

"I'm out." Justine said as she grabbed her backpack off the ground and headed for the door.

"Me too."

"How didn't I see this coming?"

"Oh come on guys." Ron groaned as he saw more and more of his students getting up from their desks and walking to the exit.

"Yeah, sorry Ron."

"You too Monique?" Ron asked as she grabbed her backpack and made for the door.

"I'm sorry." Monique shrugged. "I really am. But if my parents found out I took a class with no credits while one of my friends taught it they'd freak. I'd be 10 times worse than going to Kim's thing."

"Nahhh!" Ron groaned as he slammed his head on the cutting board section of the teachers stove. Mr. Barkin himself folded his arms as he watched the last of the students left the room, well all but two. Taking one last look around the room he found none other than Tara King and Ron Reiger still sitting at their desks.

"Are they really telling me that they had no idea that this class didn't offer any credits. It was posted right up there on the school bulletin. Do any of you kids read anymore?"

"Why did they all leave?" Ron asked.

"What'd you expect Stoppable. This class is only open to those who have a 3.7 GPA. I was surprised you even had so many sign up for your class. Makes sense now they didn't know. EVEN THOUGH IT WAS POSTED ON THE SCHOOL BULLETIN!" Mr. Barkin shouted. "How about you two, why'd you stay."

"I have nothing better to do this time ah day." Ron Reiger answered as he leaned his chair back and put his feet up on his desk.

"I knew about the no credit thing." Tara answered.

"Sit down." Mr. Barkin ordered shoving Ron Reiger's feet of the desk. "Well Stoppable, luckily for you the state law mandates that any class provided in any public school has to have at least 2 students. You've got that…barely, and you've already wasted around 15 or so minutes. Ready to call this quits?"

"Wow, wow, wow Mr. B. Ron Stoppable is many things but never a quitter." Ron declared as he set the old and rusted stove setting to 'warm. "I'll turn this around. Just you wait..."

"I am waiting." Mr. Barkin Rolled his eyes.

"Huh," Ron said as he kept shifting with the oven setting but it refused to respond.

"Something the matter Stoppable?"

"The oven, its not lighting." Ron answered confused.

"Hold on, let me have a look." Mr. Barkin said as he walked back over behind the teaching stove and shoving Ron out of the way. Mr. Barkin proceeded to try and set the stove but like Ron before him it refused to light. "Weird, this thing worked last time we used it."

"When was that?" Ron asked.

"Back when I last taught you and Possible in here."

"That was years ago. Does anything in here still work?" Ron asked as he walked over to the nearest sink and turned the cold lever only for goopy brown water to come pouring out.

"Ewww, I can smell it over here." Tara said as she and Ron Reigher pulled the collar of their shirts over their faces to cover their noses.

Ron immediately turned it back off but it took a few moments before the goopy water stopped flowing. "Thats just all kinds of wrong."

"What are the odds?" Mr. Barkin asked as he walked over to the fridge next to them and grabbed the handle.

"Uhhh… I wouldn't Mr. B." Ron suggested as he backed away.

"Don't be such a worry wart Stoppable." Mr. Barkin rolled his eyes. "Whats the worst that could happen?"

"Why did he asks that?" Ron asked as Mr. Barkin opened the fridge door only for a black and Grey stripped animal to jump out of it and landing on and scratching up his face.

"OH MY GOD!" Ron Reiger yelled.

"Its got my face. Get it off. Get it off!" Mr. Barkin yelled as he tried pulling the terrified creature off of him. Unfortunately while the creature's front paws were scratching at his face its bottom paws here holding onto his jacket for dear life.

"What was a racoon doing in there?" Tara asked as she jumped out of her desk before running over to her teacher and tried pulling it off him.

"Why did you ask that? Why did you ask that?! Crap like this always happens when you ask that question."

"Whatever just move!" Ron Reiger yelled as he pushed Ron Stoppable out of is way so he could reach up into the one of the cupboards for a pan to hit the raccoon with. But the moment he opened it three large rats fell out it and on top of him. Tara instantly screamed at the sight of the rats. In her fright she yanked the raccoon off of Mr. Barkin's jacket and flung it across the room. The second it landed it raced for the door and sliding right through the narrow little crack between the door and the wall.

"What is wrong with this place?" Mr. Barkin asked as he covered his face with his hands trying to ease the pain and the blood. But that was quickly undone when Ron Rieger walked back into him as he tried pulling the rats off of his hoody, knocking them both on the ground. When they did the back of Mr. Barkin's head hit another cupboard door and broke it open. Instantly dozens of cockroaches came rushing out.

This time it was Ron who screamed as he pulled Mr. Barken up to his feet, grabbed Tara's hand and dragged them both toward the door to the room as fast as he could. Ron Reiger was right behind them. Just as he pulled off the last rat from is hoody, Ron Reiger forcefully and loudly slammed the door shut behind him. The gust of wind this caused was enough to knock loose one of the loosely screwed in light bulbs in the ceiling, causing it to slam and break when it hit the floor. The spark from that break was more than enough to ignite the gas that was still being pumped through teachers stove. Creating a loud explosion.

XXX

 _Bet you weren't expecting that! Please review._


	7. Pots and Pans

_Hello everyone. I'm back, and like last time I won't bother you with explaining why it took me so long. Lets just say I've got my fingers in a lot of pies and one of those pies slapped me in the face with real life crap that I'm still dealing with. Any whoo._

 _Now on to the parts you actually care about: The story. While it might not have been obvious, the last chapter concluded the first arc of the story. The setting up shop arc._

 _Spoiler alert to you people so if you don't wanna know you might wanna skip past this part._

 _In this story I'm going to try and write story arcs to about 5 chapters or less. The only reason the last arc took up 6 chapters is because when I first wrote chapter 1 I never envisioned it turning into an actual story. It won't be that way in the future. Now the next arc I'm going to let you, the readers, decide its name. But only after about 3 chapters in as it will give you more of a feel of what its about._

 _Now about this individual chapter… I guarantee you it will make you laugh._

Honey Pot Chapter 7

Pots and Pans

Walking through the halls of the Middleton high school, Kim took a deep breath as she passed by another row of lockers. The teen hero could smell the charred led based paint, along with the drying sludge that was once water from the years long disuse in the pipes since released, added with the stale disgust inducing smell of rotting burnt rodent carcass and insect bodies stuck in the walls not yet removed or cleaned up.

A nostril burning odor Kim had smelled all day. All students, teachers, staff- anybody really. All of this from one room. One single room in a closed off section in the other side of the school. Kim felt shivers crawl down her spine and a burning pain in her nose every time she took clear breath. Kim along with anyone else in the school have been forced to hold something over their mouths or nose just to breath without the urge to puke.

The only room that didn't have the vomit inducing odor was the gym, which was ironic considering it was usually the most disgusting room in the school. The gym was the room people were required to sweat in and only cleaned about once every two weeks because of budget cuts.

Luckily for the hero her next class was Gym, and desperate to breath without gagging Kim practically ran to there as fast as she could. All but slamming the doors to the gym open and took her first deep breath all day and was refreshed. She was refreshed because instead of the lingering odor of decades old polished lumber and stale BO, Kim smelt paper mache, paint, and tape in the air.

Looking around Kim saw that inside the gym was a few half finished floats of a cartoon pickle, a laser ray, an Edwardian era scientist, and what looked like a naco.

"Kay people listen up! Due to a frenzy of sudden _unexpected_ community pride... and a way to distract both you the students and your parents about the disastrous home economics room incident, this weekend we celebrate the largest Middleton days to date. A salute to giants of local industry. From the space center to the world famous Middleton pickle-works."

Mr. Barkin announced to the class. Turning to the exit the numerously used substitute teacher saw his latest student.

"Possible, about time you got here." Barkin said folding his arms. "Get to work on those floats people. Possible. Could I have a word."

"Uhhh, are you okay Mr. Barkin?" Kim asked as she walked into the gym.

The hero asked this because the fear inducing Steven Barkin looked even scarier than usual. The teacher's face was covered in poorly applied medical tape and bandages. Underneath it all his eyes delivered a gut wrenching scowl even as he walked up to her.

"Possible, how was your key to the city ceremony with the mayor?" Mr. Barkin asked as he made it to the heroine. "Hope it went alright with the home ec room incident."

"It was… uh- you sure you're okay Mr. Barkin? What are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be at home or at the hospital?"

"No I'm not, and yes I should." Mr. Barkin bluntly answered. "I've been meaning to talk to you about something Possible. I'm trying to organize a class action lawsuit with the parents of the students who were in the home economics class on the day of the incident. The problem is we need a decent lawyer but even together we can't really afford one. I've tried calling Stoppable but I can't get in contact. Must've changed his number without alerting the school. Same thing with his parents. I don't have his personal number, for obvious reasons. Is there any chance you could tell him to get in contact with me? Even if he didn't have the money he's part of this too."

"Uhhh, I'll make sure to do that Mr. Barkin… are you not going to tell me what you're still doing here teaching a class or why it looks like you patched yourself up instead of like, a doctor?"

"Possible, by my contract with the school I am legally unable to disclose that information." Barkin announced before he bent down and whispered. "But between you and me, my so called 'health insurance' barely provides an over the counter bottle of Advil. This you see here I had to do myself from a kit I got as a gift from my old field medic during my army days."

"Are-are you serious?"

"Note. Serious. Face."

"Alright, than what are you still doing here then?" Kim asked crossing her arms. "I know the school gave the students who where in the class the week off. Are you really telling me that they won't even let you have at least one day after they screwed you over like that?"

"Possible, I have hundreds of sick days I have never used. But if I do use even one of them, no matter the situation, I will lose my perfect attendance bonus I receive every year. I don't get paid during the summer. I need that bonus."

"Wow."

"Yes, _wow_."

"Well, uh… I will definitely give Ron your message. I hear he's already got a good lawyer. Sooo..."

"Good to know Possible. Go help with the floats. I'm going to go re-bandage my face." Barkin stated as he walked off toward the boys locker room, scowling hard as ever.

" _Kim_."

"Wade?" The hero asked pulling out the Kimmunicator from her pocket.

" _Hey, I just heard about Barkin trying to sue the school."_

"How?" Kim asked confused. "He just told me about it."

" _When I heard about how the home economics room exploded yesterday I kept an eye on all the students and Mr. B… Plus the Kimmunicator was on and I heard every thing."_

"I butt dialed again didn't I?"

" _Yeah._ " Wade Laughed. " _The insurance the school provided Barkin with is a joke and his side job at Smartymart just covers dental. He's got quite the medical bill."_

"I am sorry for Mr. Barkin but is there more to this call?"

" _Its Drakken_." Wade informed. " _He's on the move._ "

"Then so are we." Kim smiled as she turned toward the door.

" _What we? Ron isn't at school._ " Wade informed.

"Well where is he?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a bright and sunny day with a clear sky. There was a small heatwave this Fall day. Below on the ground, in the suburbs of Middleton, the front door of the Stoppable house hold was violently kicked open.

But instead of a cackling maniacal super villain or a strike team of henchmen, it was the houses owner Ron Stoppable. With the door open the side-kick turned millionaire took a step into his home but instead fell face first on the ground. Exhausted, it took all of Ron's strength to just get on all fours and crawl.

Inch by inch Ron made his way toward the kitchen. He wore no shirt and was dripping bullet sized drops of sweat, his red and yellow shorts were soaked.

"Hot, so hot!" Ron all but whispered, trying to catch his breath as he made his way past the living room. Unbeknownst to the side-kick, Bonnie strolled around him and into the kitchen mouthing the words to her favorite song she was listening to on her Ipod.

Finally making his way to the kitchen, Ron forced himself to the fridge. Grabbing its handle Ron pulled himself to his feet before yanking it open and pulling out an orange can of soda. Relieved beyond words Ron cracked it open and gulped it down in one swig. But something was wrong, using the last of his strength Ron hopped over to the sink and spat out as much as he could before collapsing on the ground.

"Orange stop adding sugar to their drinks?" Ron asked to the soda can in his hand, only to discover that it was in fact an empty bottle of powerade. "The hell?"

"Looking for this?" Bonnie sarcastically asked waving the orange can over his face. "I swapped it out before you could drink it."

"Why?" Ron asked as she sat down the can on the kitchen counter while laying her purple Ipod next to the snack bowel without knowing that Rufus himself was laying inside it asleep.

"Soda is just liquid sugar. Its one of the worst things things you can drink when you're dehydrated. Aren't you the food nut? Shouldn't you know that numb-nuts." Bonnie asked as she grabbed her own powerade out of the fridge.

"Now that you mention it." Ron groaned as he gently started rubbing his thighs and crotch. "I actually am a little numb down there from spending so long on the bike."

"I _so_ wanted to hear that."

"What _I_ want to hear is why you made me run to the gym and back in the hot sun." Ron grumbled. "It was supposed to be the first day of my week off. I shouldn't be awake before noon."

"Ron, eventually you'll get interviews and be in meetings. People are more respected if their in shape… And for me." Bonnie shrugged crossing her arms. "I'd rather screw a guy with muscles and a tan than some lanky pale dude."

"So that's why you only let me have my shirt on at the gym. The place with air conditioning."

"Yuuuuuup." Bonnie bluntly nodded.

"I-I just don't get it." Ron shook his head. "Look how sweaty I am. But you, its like you didn't sweat at all."

Ron was correct. The young miss Rockwaller was practically clean as a whistle in her gym outfit, and she looked good in it. Bonnie had on a light purple sports bra along with tight gray sports leggings that had a bright violet stripe at the sides. All of which looked bone dry and emphasized her natural curves even more than her usual cloths she wore at school.

"That's because I actually work out." Bluntly answered. "I made you do it because it was my day and… Meh, why not?"

"You know, when you showed up at my front door this morning I was hoping it was for a before school booty call, or at least to see if I was alright from yesterday. But noooo, to go work out."

"Two reasons then. Whatever."

"Wait, what are you doing here at all? You weren't in that class. Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Now you ask? When I found out about the creepy crawlies in the home Ec room I got the hell out of there. I'm not going back until the exterminator is done and the room cleaned up. As far as the school knows I'm sick." Bonnie cringed. "Jesus, I can't believe we had sex in there."

"Me and the other students almost died and Barkin got maimed. You focus on the 'creepy crawlies'. Typical."

"Oh stop complaining." Bonnie shrugged. "Don't you and Possible fight costumed nutcases who use death rays and giant robots? If they don't kill you I'm sure that a decrepit stove and some pests wouldn't. Low and behold you're fine. Besides, I heard from Tara that everyone was okay. As for Barkin, he's an asshole."

"You gotta plan right?"

"Uuuuggghhh." Bonnie groaned as she tossed the empty bottle in the waste basket. "I'm drawing a blank."

"What?" Ron sat up.

"I put most of my eggs in the home ec room basket. I didn't expect it to turn into such a cluster-fuck."

"Well, the school could rebuild. Hell we could even threaten them with something since it was so bad."

"Ron," Bonnie scoffed. "the school is so poor that the best they could do with their crappy budget was hire an exterminator and had a government mandated building inspector check out the room and pipes. They have no money for rebuilding. They're tapped, and there's no way you're going to soak anymore money on that. You've spent too much already."

"I only spent a quarter mil."

"Jesus, you have no idea." Bonnie shook her head. "Ron, to most people that's a lot of money. But that's not our biggest problem. Word's gotten out, if we don't show a return on your investment, money or otherwise… its a real kick in the stones to your reputation. Pouring more money into a what looks like a failed project will only look worse."

"What reputation?" Ron laughed. "Besides, since when has anyone cared about mine?"

"Exactly nobody. Especially you, Mr. come to school without any pants on. I'm guessing it was the very same day you decided switch to boxers, right? But you have money and you're getting into business now, dunce." Bonnie Folded her arms again as she leaned against the wall.

"For anyone in the food industry, business reputation is everything. I'm pretty sure its like that for the spandex patrol too. Kim probably knows that better than I do, you know she being a glorified globetrotter. You and her get all your transport from old favors. Any black-marks in the public eye and -shazam- gone."

"Wow, when you say it like that it feels like me and Kim have been working on a tightrope all this time."

"You have." Bonnie groaned. "Gah- you really don't question anything do you?"

"Uhhh-

"Shut up." Bonnie ordered as she grabbed two more powerades from the fridge, tossing one to Ron on the ground before popping the other one open and taking a sip. "When you're with me and working on this recipe business thing you're not playing second banana to Possible. You're the guy getting top billing. You _have_ to get your shit together."

"Ummm, it might be the heat and sweating myself dry but ah, I'm not really getting it." Ron answered as he drink a few gulps from the powerade as Bonnie sighed.

"Whatever, don't worry about it. I'm you're financial security adviser. Just go with what I tell you."

"I will," Ron burped. "that being said, since the school is too poor to do anything on its own and you don't want me pouring anymore money into it… Whats the plan? You have a back up right?"

"Ughhhh." Bonnie took a deep breath. "I'm going to have to talk to my dad."

"What?"

"My dad has been in the advertising business for 20 years. He has plenty of experience with small businesses starting up. He would probably know what to do."

"Great!" Ron cheered. "But why do you sound soooo, I wanna say…. Uh, wow what is up with me today?"

"Reluctant." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"I was gonna say disinclined, but that works too."

"Jesus, you gonna shut up and stop being a dunce for five minutes so I can explain how I can save our business and your money."

"Sorry, go ahead."

"The reason I'm so _disinclined_ is because my dad is a control freak who's really smart." Bonnie sighed. "You think Barkin is bad, my old man is the biggest ballbuster I know."

"I'm not surprised." Ron shrugged before he gulping his powerade. "Bon, I've known you since, like, kindergarten and when we were freshmen we all had to deal with your senior year sisters. Anyone who can control you three kinda has to be."

"Yeah, right." Bonnie agreed, fairly amused. "Either way I'll have to explain everything to him. He'll probably figure out how I got your attention and managed to get an absent minded savant like you to fallow my orders. There's a chance he might not bring it up but, I _really_ don't want to have that conversation with my dad."

"Kinda figured." Ron answered sipping down the last of his powerade before belching loudly. As Bonnie took a step back in disgust, Ron tried tossing the now empty bottle in the waste basket only for it to bounce off the rim. "Darn it."

"Ugh. Anyway, should I tell him tonight and schedule an appointment sometime this week? Sound good?"

"Honestly, I'm kinda surprised you're even asking for my permission. I don't think I've _ever_ heard you do that before?"

"Ron," Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I've asked that every step of the way before I made any move: You bringing me on as your FSA, getting a lawyer, tailoring a suit, setting up shop in the old home ec room. Sure, I might have gathered what was needed for all those things before hand but I never made a solid move without your say-so. You could have said no at any time and I would have went with it. Hell, even that first night I came over I never forced you to have sex with me."

"Yeah, well each and every time you kinda had..." Ron gestures up and down Bonnie's curvy and athletic body in her tight gym clothes. "incentive."

" _Yeah, wel_ _l_ there's nothing wrong with _incentive_." Bonnie smirked as she put down her powerade before grabbing he underside of her sports bra and pushing them up and together, making them seem even _larger_ than before. Bonnie then turned around giving Ron an excellent view of her behind and legs in her tight spandex yoga pants before loudly spanking herself. " _HOH_!"

"Hey speaking of, am I going to get more 'incentive' so you can talk to your dad?"

"Uhhhh, I don't think so. At least not now. You're super sweaty and you smell like BO." Bonnie explained as she picked up her powerade again. "Before we do anything like that we're gonna each take showers- separately."

"I'll be honest with you Bonnie, I'm kinda glad you said that. Thanks to all that running to the gym and back along with all that time on the bike. My legs are done." Ron groaned as he laid back on the ground. "I'm gonna be here for a while."

"Yeah, whatever." Bonnie shrugged. "Its still good to go right? I can ask my dad for help?"

"Yeah, sure go ri-"

"Ron?" Both Ron and Bonnie's heads turned so fast to the front door it could have given them whiplash as they heard Kim's voice.

"Shit." Bonnie whispered.

"Pantry. Pantry. Pantry." Ron whispered back as he pointed to the door next to the stove. Bonnie managed to dive in and close the door just fast enough as both Kim and Monique walked into the kitchen.

"Ro-Ron, what are you doing?" Kim asked as she saw Ron laying on the ground in nothing but his gym shorts. Looking around both Monique and Kim saw that there were empty bottles of powerades on the kitchen counter, the floor, and next to the waste basket.

"Huh? O-o-oh hey guys, wait. What are you two doing at my house and in mission gear?"

"Drakken and Shego tried to steal something from a scientist in some bunker in the Alps."

"But since you weren't at school I had to fill in for you… again?" Monique crossed her arms annoyed.

"We both just came back and thought we'd come say hi before heading back to school." Kim shrugged crossing her own arms.

"You gonna tell us why you're all sweaty and why there are so many powerade bottles laying around string bea..." Monique stopped when she saw that next to another empty powerade was a light purple Ipod. Barking a laugh Monique picked it up. "Or this. If this is yours I think you've been hanging around me and Kim too much. First the hello kitty diary for your recipe book, now this princess purple Ipod? Wow."

"Okay, first off I think that's my moms. I couldn't find mine. Second, I went to the gym." Ron explained. The nanosecond the girls heard this they looked at each other for a moment before bursting out in laughter. Well mostly Monique, as Kim managed to hold a hand over her mouth shortly after she started.

"What were _you_ doing at the gym?" Monique laughed. "Or using your mom's Ipod? What you wanted to listening to… what does she even like? Ha! Oh man, listen, I know I call you string bean but you're the biggest couch potato I know."

"I-I-I lost a bet to Felix with the zombie game thing."

"Well,I think it'll do you some good." Kim said, though she had trouble keeping a straight face.

"What did Drakken try to steal this time?" Ron asked rolling his eyes.

"Uhhh..."

"No idea." Monique answered as she put down the Ipod while she pulled out the Kimmunicator from her back pocket. But unusually the normally Turquoise device was now a hard rust color. As she did Kim turned toward the fridge and grabbed the handle.

"Hey Ron, can I have something to drink?"

"Sure." Ron shrugged as Kim opened the fridge.

"We can call Wade and he could find out." Monique said as she pressed the big red button at the bottom center of the device. The second she did it looked like a lightning bolt shot out from the tip of the device and straight into the fridge. Instantly a wave of cold and frost shot out of the fridge. Leaving the kitchen buried in half a foot of snow.

The girls stood there figuratively frozen, half covered in frost, from the surprise. Both were snapped out of it when Ron sat up on the floor like a zombie out of his frozen grave and wiped away the snow. "That is not the Kimmunicator."

"I picked this up after the fight with Drakken and Shego." Monique explained as she and Kim shook off the snow. "I thought it was the Kimmunicator."

"We were in a mad-scientist's lab. It probably belongs to him. Heck, more than likely its the one Drakken was trying to steal." Kim answered as she took the device from Monique and dropped it in her cargo pocket. "We'll contact GJ about it after school."

"Speaking of, lunch is almost over." Monique said looking at her phone. "We gotta go or we'll be late."

"And I have to spend the afternoon of my first day cleaning up snow before I can take a shower." Ron said falling back onto the frost so he could relax in the cold from the heat.

"Ron-"

"Guys, its cool. I just ran, what? A few miles in a heatwave. I'm good. You go back to school before Barkin gives you an earful and detention."

"Sounds good to me, I-"

"Monique, could you wait outside? I want to talk to Ron a minute."

"Okay, but make it fast." Monique said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"So?" Ron asked as soon as he heard the front door close, his hand reaching up to Kim.

"Well," Kim said grabbing his hand and hoisting him up to his feet. "I- wow, I can already see how pink you are from running in the sun."

"Next time I'll put on sun block before hand."

"Mr. B came to me about trying to round up people to sue the school with a class action lawsuit. He told me that the school and Smartymart didn't even pay for his medical bills."

"I'm not surprised. The school is poor as hell and Barkin's kind of a dick-

"Ron, language. Anyway Mr. Barkin tried calling you but can't for some reason." Kim said giving Ron a sly look. Ron could only put on an innocent smile and shrug. "He wants to know if you want in as you have money and a decent lawyer."

"Let me thin-"

Before Ron could finish his sentence both heard a knock coming from the far side of the kitchen, next to the pantry. Kim looked at the door confused as she walked toward it. Panicked, Ron turned to Rufus who had woken up thanks to the snow storm. Ron silently begged his animal companion for help. Rufus rolled his eyes before racing across the kitchen counter and hopping over on top of the microwave and knocking over a new box of cheese snacks. Hearing this Kim turned to her side and saw what the small rodent had done.

"Rufus, this place is messy enough as it is. If you wanted something to eat you should have… pulled on my pant leg or something."

"Or talk to me." Ron said picking up his friend and handing him a few of the new brand of cheese snacks with a thankful smile.

"I still don't know how you do that." Kim shook her head confused. Rufus himself turned to her and started yammering excessively in unintelligible chatter while doing his best to make angry gestures to the pantry door and back to Ron. "See, right there. I don't understand a single thing he's trying to say. I'm sure you do though."

"Oh he just likes the cheese snacks. Don't you buddy?" Rufus, for his part, just grabbed the nearest cheese nugget and tossed it harmlessly at his masters head before jumping off Ron's hand and onto the counter.

"Okay," Kim coughed. "Aside from the snow in the kitchen, the new renovations are looking good. Very nice."

"Yeah, you picked a good time to come over. We just finished last week. You like'em?'

"Better than how it was before." Kim nodded. "I was pretty sure cockroaches were living in the floor boards… that's fixed now right?"

"Oh yeah, top rate exterminators came with the construction crews."

"I'm sorry we haven't been spending that much time together lately."

"Hey, its not all your fault. Remember how I was when I first got my money? I acted like a complete D-bag."

The duo instantly heard another smacking sound coming from near the pantry.

"Okay, what is that?"

"I think the frost blast knocked some stuff over. Don't worry about it." Ron quickly lied as he kicked some snow toward the pantry door. "Plus there was all that time I spent with Felix on zombie paluza. Then the whole business thing… it got out of hand."

"Yeah, about that." Kim took a deep breath. "That's kinda why I've been at… arms length lately."

"What?"

"I don't know anything about business. You know as much as anyone else how bad I am at cooking. Then last week when I tried 'TJI'."

"TJ-

"Try joining in. With you and Felix." Kim explained. "Monique likes acronyms."

"So she does." Ron nodded. "Wait, I never told you about any of my business stuff."

"Uhhh, ever since you got half your money back I asked Wade to keep an eye on you and your money in case Drakken or someone else tried to steal it."

"What?" Ron asked nervously as he saw the pantry door crack open and Bonnie peeking through it. "Are there any bugs in my house?"

"I don't know about that. Just that he's got eyes on your bank account and your new home security system."

"Are you sure."

"That's just what Wade told me."

"Well, thanks for telling me… _now_."

"I-I probably should have told you sooner."

"Gee, ya think?" Ron crossed his arms before sighing. "I'm sorry. Hey, how was your key to the city thing? Sorry if the home ect room explosion ruined it."

"Its okay," Kim nodded. "I'm actually sorry about not telling you about it. I only learned about the dang thing that morning. I had no time to tell you. The only reason Monique knew was because we were walking to class together at the time. Besides it was a desperate last minute PR stunt to try and calm down people from Motor Ed's and Drakken's rampage. I'm pretty sure he didn't contact you because I don't think he actually knows you exist."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Well, it got you out of a large ceremony. So you got to teach your first class in peace. There's that."

"I guess." Ron shrugged.

"Sooo… whats the plan now that the home ect room is blown up?"

"Still working on it. Its only been a day. But I've had a pretty good track record so far."

"True, 0/1. You're batting a thousand." Kim quipped. "But seriously Ron, I'm sure you'll do fine. I'm proud of you."

"Really? Than-"

"Kim, we have to go!" Monique yelled from outside.

"Well that's my que." Kim said turning toward the exit. "Later."

"Later."

"Hey, I'll come back after school and we'll hang. Maybe even do some working out? It should help with your exercise thing."

"Just lost a bet. Not a thing!"

"Didn't hear that!" Kim said as she ran out the door closing it behind her.

The second she did Bonnie walked out of the pantry, her arms crossed and looking around the room with an inquisitive look on her face. "What was that about?"

"I don't know but my night just got a lot longer." Ron groaned before he fell face first in the cold snow on his kitchen floor. Bonnie looked down at her beneficiary for a moment before pulling out her phone.

"Hey, is it okay if I call the security company. I'm gonna have them search for bugs."

XXXXXXXXX

Hundreds if not thousands of miles away in parts unknown there was a dark night sky over an uncharted island. Dark clouds roamed over the southern end where at the cliff was a large complex built right into the rocky slab of stone. Its antennas and windows were bright and abuzz, lighting up the night sky with an eery glow. Showing the keep out, danger, enter and die signs.

Inside of the main lab and control room the self appointed master of all evil Dr. Drakken was at one of his many workshops. Drakken was in his usual blue doctors coat but with added welding goggles as he was bent over and tinkering with his latest project.

In the back of the room around the pool was his contractually labeled 'side-kick' Shego wearing a black and green bikini with sunglasses, laying on an expensive looking lounge chair. Shego laid there filing her nails while under a large tanning lamp.

"Ah-ha! I've done it Shego!" Drakken cheered as he turned off the welder and held up the hand held dark green device. "With your successfully theft of the device and my having now broken its defenses, we can now use the EMA. With it we can begin my plan to-"

" _Take over the world_ , got it." Shego quipped as she blew the dust off her nails. "That's your plan every time, never gets old."

"Nahhh! I am the evil genius Shego. Taking over the world is the only scheme worthy of an evil genius."

"Yeah, well for such an evil genius you still made me steal your latest super weapon. Aren't you supposed to be inventing your own stuff. Whats up with the stealing?"

"Its called outsourcing Shego. Besides, why invent the wheel?" Drakken defended as he walked around his workshop and to the side of the lair with some sort of control panel built into the stone wall. "Or in this case the __ _ **electron magneto accelerator!**_ With this I can increase the power of any electrical device to _evil_ proportions."

"So your going to test it on… what? The thermostat?" Shego asked as she started filing the fingers on her other hand."

"Air conditioner actually." Drakken answered as he pointed the device toward the panel on the wall. "It will make the perfect test subject."

"Alright, but reinventing the wheel will have to wait until after you fix the air conditioner when that thing breaks it." Shego shrugged.

"Mock me if you wish Shego, but you'll eating those words after you see-" Drakken pressed the big red button at the base of the device. But instead of supercharging the air conditioner, the mad doctor instead saw a yellow circle grinning back at him on the small screen. "A smiley face Emogi?"

"Oh-hoh-ho, don't worry Dr. D." Shego laughed. Turning around Drakken saw that Shego was sitting up and looking right at him with the biggest smile on her face. "I'm sure you'll fix it. You're so smart."

"Uhhhh, thank you… Shego." Drakken nodded just before he pressed the big red button at the bottom of the device. The moment he did he saw that the yellow happy face was switched with a red angry frown. Before Drakken could even react he was buried under a large wave of dust and pebbles as Shego blasted the wall above him.

"You idiot!" Shego yelled. Drakken turned around and saw that Shego was now standing on the chair with her hands glowing hot, her tanning lamp knocked over on the ground and its bulb smashed. "I should have known that stupid thing would have backfired. It always does. All that work I put into stealing it. For nothing. As usual."

Drakken dived for his nearest work bench as Shego shot another hot plasma bolt at him, blasting a crater in the wall behind where he was standing. Drakken crawled for his desk to avoid her blasts. But he wasn't the only one moving as Shego jumped off her chair, flipped in the air and landing just in front the desk before she started clawing into it. Sheering entire chunks off of it one handful at a time.

"Damnit, what is happening?"

Drakken cursed as he put his hands over his head to try and shield himself from Shego's wrath. But the moment he did he accidentally hit the large red button again. Instantly the sound of metal being ripped from his desk stopped and was replaced by heavenly and childish like laughter and giggles.

Looking through the holes ripped into the desk, Drakken saw that Shego had indeed stopped her sudden rampage and was now just standing there in front of his desk with that same smile from before.

"The lair looks so cool now." Shego laughed. "I did great redecorating."

" _Redecorating_? Shego, you almost killed me and wrecked the lair. Why did-" Drakken stopped himself as when he stood up from behind the desk he saw the same bright yellow happy face on the device's screen from before. "Shego, are you alright?"

"I've never felt better Dr. D." Shego laughed.

"Shego, I think this device is affecting you. I'm going to try something with it. Is that alright?"

"Sure doc. I'm up for anything right now." Shego giggled like a child.

Drakken nodded at her before pressing the button again. But unlike a red or yellow face Drakken got a blue crying face. Instantly Drakken looked up and saw that Shego was now on the verge of tears before turning back to her lounge chair.

"My tanning lamp. Its ruined. It was the first thing I bought when I moved into the lair." Shego weeped.

"Ah-hah! Shego, I was right. Whatever this device is it connected to your moods and emotions." Drakken explained happily as he walked in-front of his now crying super mercenary. "Now then Shego, I'm going to try and turn it back to the 'happy' setting. The one with the yellow smiley face. At least until I can find away to shut it off for good."

"Oka-a-ay." Shego nodded crying.

Drakken hit the button again, but instead of getting the yellow happy face that he wanted, the super _genius_ saw a pink happy face with hearts for eyes. Confused, Drakken looked up at his green and black bikini clad side-kick and could see that she was staring at him funny.

"Are you okay?" Drakken asked as Shego slid her fingers from the collar on his coat down to his chest.

"Oh, I'm just admiring your electro magneto what'cha-mahooy." Shego was stopped when Drakken backed up before her hand could get any lower.

"This isn't the EMA. Its some-Why are you looking at me like that?" Drakken asked, with fear crawling up his spine. Drakken felt nearly terrified when Shego grabbed his chin and pulled him closer to her before turning his head from side to side.

"I never realized how blue and deliciously evil you are."

"This can't be good for me." Drakken said pulling himself free, still wondering if he should be afraid for his life or not. "Uh, don't you have more important things to be doing?"

"Oh, yes I do." Shego teased before she shot a neon green plasma beam at the wall from her hand. When the smoke cleared Drakken could see that an imprint of both their initials inside of a heart with an arrow through it.

"Ohhh, its that." Drakken laughed in fright, backing up from Shego again as she pretended to claw at him growling like a cat. "Shego, whatever's happening, its the device. Its making you act like this. Its making you act all..."

"Horny?" Shego answered as she crawled on all fours over to Drakken.

"Uhhhh… yeah. Remember Shego, that control chip a few years ago? Well whatever this is, its similar enough to it."

Drakken said as Shego stood up in front of him with her hands behind her back, sticking her well endowed chest out to his face. Drakken couldn't help but look down and enjoy the view of her large heaving breasts inside of the green and black bikini.

"Oh who cares? We've never needed a doohicky to have sex before."

"Yeah, but Shego the device is-"

"Who knows? Maybe having one might be better."

Shego teased as she slowly pulled the strings on the back of her bikini loose before the knot was untied and it fell to the ground. Giving Drakken a full frontal, her light green nipples staring back at his dark navy eyes. Drakken, his face completely blank, tosses the device behind him into the swivel chair.

"Maybe you're right."

Shego's smirk grows into a fully smile full of hunger as she grabs hold of the shoulders of Drakken's blue doctors coat and pulling him in for a kiss as if she was starving. Unsurprisingly Drakken was loving this but all to abruptly Shego broke the kiss as she backed away. The love mad super mercenary ripped off Drakken's coat in one pull. Breaking all the buttons and zippers.

Drakken looks at Shego in surprise for a moment before seeing Shego ignite the two halves of his _flame retardant_ coat into purple flames. Knowing where this was going Drakken instantly went to unfasten his belt as he didn't want Shego to accidentally harm his… **tender** area.

Drakken's theory was proven correct. As when the coat was completely burnt to ashes Shego grabbed and yanked off his blue undershirt. As she did, Drakken felt Shego's freshly filed nails cut into the skin of his chest. Her flames instantly cauterizing the scratches as they burn the cotton of the shirt and the flesh of his body.

"Ouch!"

Drakken said dropping his pants around his ankles. Drakken sighed in relief as he saw Shego extinguish her flames after the remains of his shirt burned away. But that relief was short as he saw Shego touch the sides of her bikini bottoms and watched as the strings burned away and what remained fell to the ground. Leaving the gorgeous green girl standing in front of him. Steam radiating off her skin. Even without her powers active Shego, especially her hands, were still hot enough to burn. Drakken gulped thinking of all the painful implications.

Shego reached for his blue and green polka dot boxers but was stopped as Drakken grabbed her wrists with his flame retardant gloves.

"I-I'll take those off."

Shego smirked as she stood back up before slowly licking her right palm up to the tip of her index finger, steam sizzling off her hand and tongue. Drakken bit his lip at the sight as he yanked his boxers off. His large biochemically enhanced member now free and throbbing in excitement.

"I've been waiting for that all day." Shego licked her lips, steam sizzling off them.

"Well wait no more and bend over that desk." Drakken said pointing to the closest counter that wasn't reduced to a smoldering ruin during Shego's rampage.

"Grrrr! I love it when you're all bossy." Shego growled as she swayed her way and bent over the desk, wagging her almost overly ample butt to the mad doctor.

Shego bit her lip as she felt Drakken grab hold of her hips and held back a moan of delight as she felt him slide his erection against her pussy trying to line it up. Shego loudly groaned as Drakken pushed into her. Thanks to the device's effects on her, Shego came almost instantly from the sheer pleasure.

Shego gripped the end of the desk hard, hard enough that thanks to her super strength she actually dented and was crushing the sheet metal as Drakken plowed into her. Quickly Shego began pushing back against Drakken as he went into her, which they both loved.

Unbeknownst to them both, Shego's hands ignited at the end of the desk. Quickly burning past the surface pant and started warming the cheep metal.

Shego moaned in pleasure as Drakken kept pumping into her slow, hard and deep. Just the way Shego liked it. Drakken himself was greatly enjoying it, but felt something hot radiating in front of him. Opening his eyes Drakken saw that Shego's hands were fully aflame with green plasma and the entire top of the desk was now glowing red hot with the rest of it well on its way.

Drakken instantly jumped away from the desk, pulling Shego along with him, her hands having pulled a couple of chunks of near molten metal. When he did Shego landed hands first on the floor, the flames on her hand extinguish thanks to sinking into a pile of sand from the crater Shego blasted earlier. Drakken pulled them both a few feet away from the melting desk before Shego grew impatient. Clawing into the stone floor, stopping them both, and glared at Drakken.

Drakken got the message and judged that he was far enough away from the desk not to get burnt and picked up right where he left off.

"That's it Dr. D! Fuck me harder!"

Drakken obliged and pulled at Shego's hips as he pumped into her with Shego pushing back against him with her arms and hips. Things where going great for the villainous lovers, until Drakken pulled out too far and Shego slipped from his hands and onto the floor.

"Whoops."

Without skipping a beat, Shego jumped back up with the same hungry smirk she had before.

"Uhg, I-" Drakken was interrupted as Shego charged him. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, Shego kissed him hard on the lips as she swung her left leg around his waist. They both moan into each other as they continue where they left off.

Drakken grabbed hold of Shego's firm and luscious behind with his admittedly tiny digits as he bucked into her. Shego wrapped her other leg around his waist.

"Ride'em cowboy!" Shego yelled as she bounced off of him.

Using her legs and momentum, Shego bounced and bucked off of Drakken as he pumped into her. Thanks to Shego's position, Drakken's head was firmly in front of her chest and her amazingly huge green breasts as they bounced in front of him.

Practically hypnotized Drakken tried licking Shego's left nipple but couldn't, so he simply burred his head into her ample cleavage. Shego herself couldn't be happier, even if the device had been on the 'happy' setting. As thanks to the new position and the rate at how she was bouncing off of him, Drakken was going the deepest into her Shego could remember and at just the speed she liked. Thanks to the effects of the device it felt like Shego was cumming with every thrust as she screamed her lungs out.

Though Drakken himself couldn't hold out much longer. Aside from being hip deep in quite possibly the literally hottest piece of ass in all of super villainy and very close to cumming, his legs felt like they were going to light on fire and not because of Shego's powers.

That dilemma was solved when he pulled Shego down on top of him and came into her hard. They both groaned in absolute glee before Drakken collapsed, landing with his back on the floor. Shego herself feel right off him when they hit the ground and flipped over on her side nest to him.

Both of the would be world conquerors out of breath. Drakken turns his head to Shego, his eyes firmly on her large heaving breasts as she tries to catch her breath.

"T-tha- that was-"

"Amazing." Shego turned her head to his. Shego then pushed herself close enough to peck Drakken on the lips before collapsing.

"You alright?"

"I-I'm gr-great." Shego sighed.

"Do you still feel..."

"Like my head is being messed with by some stupid doohicky? Nah, head is clear. Well, clear enough." Shego said taking a deep breath. "Soon as I hit the ground it felt like the whatever turned off."

"Wonder why?" Drakken asked, rubbing he back of his head. As he did, Shego looked down at Drakken's deflating but still impressive member. Shego licked her lips again as she grabbed hold of it and gently started pumping. Drakken's head sharply turned at the villainess as Shego jumped over him and straddled his thighs, still pumping his member.

"Ready for round two?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"RAAAHHH! All this clutter!"

Kim roared as she tossed her clothes hanger after hanger out of her closet. Just as Kim was about to throw the hanger containing her mission gear through her window, Kim's eyes glowed a bright yellow.

"I could give them all to charity." Kim happily cheered. "The people would be so happy."

Kim's eyes then suddenly glowed to a bright baby blue. Dropping the hanger on the ground in a clomp.

"But my closet would look so empty."

Kim whimpered as she walked over to her bed and fell face first into her pillow and started crying. Soon enough the heroine's head shot up from the pillow, her eyes glowing hot pink, and looked around her room. Quickly, she spots a picture of her and Ron standing in front of the Go city Bueno Naco grand opening.

Kim picked up the frame as she flipped over on her back and licked her lips at the picture inside of it. Kim slid her hand down from waist and into her pants.

"Ronny."

XXXXXXX

 _Now how's that for a plot twist right? Yeah, inside the actual episode Team Possible had the moodulator remote while Drakken had the EMA. But since Monique was Kim's side-kick this time around it was reversed._

 _And hey, Drakken actually figuring it out way faster than anyone on Team Possible is actually pretty plausible. He is an actual scientist after all and he doesn't have nearly as many distractions from its effects as they others did._

 _I wonder who this will affect our favorite millionaire and our least favorite queen Bee? Till next time._


	8. A day in the life

_Hello everyone I'm back. Sorry for the long delay. Believe it or not I actually do have a good reason this time. Remember the hurricane that ran roughshod over the east coast? Well in it my old laptop got destroyed which deleted_ everything _I wrote up- and I was close to done too._

 _So I had to buy a new one, save up money for it. Then I got super distracted with the election- don't worry. I don't plan on bringing that up. I know how we're all so tired of politics regardless of who you voted for._

 _Now I'm back and as you can tell I've got a new computer with a new chapter. Speaking of I should probably warn you this one will be very different and if anything you can consider it a 'wham episode'._

 _Without further ado, please read and review._

Honey Pot Chapter 8

A day in the life.

It was a beautiful Colorado fall morning. There was a clear blue sky, the sun was shining, the birds were singing. Below there were isles and isles of identical two story homes and perfectly manicured lawns, even one of the neighbor kids was on his bike delivering the days news paper. Nothing was out of the ordinary quaint neighborhood in the city of Middleton.

In one royal purple home was none other than Rockwaller family. On the second floor in the main bedroom was none other than the patriarch deep asleep next to his wife in their bed room. Turning over from his back to his side, he couldn't be more relaxed.

" _Hello Middleton! This is Middle Mad radio with the early bird weather report to all you 9-to-5er's out there. Today,_ _sunny along with nice and temperate. You know, unless a villain throws a tantrum with a weather dominator… again. So don't forget to bring an umbrella. Just in case. In other news-"_

Instantly the voice was stopped when Mr. Rockwaller smacked his hand down on its stop button. After which, now awake, Mr. Rockwaller flipped back over on his back before stretching and yawning.

"Morning already?" Mrs. Rockwaller yawned as she too stretched in the bed.

"Fraid so huh." Mr. Rockwaller answered as he pulled off the sheets from the bed and stood up completely naked. As Mr. Rockwaller did a little stretching Mrs. got out of bed, revealing to be just as naked as her husband as she reached over for her glasses.

"So whats on the agenda for today Donnie?" Mrs. Rockwaller asked as she slid into her slippers.

"Oh, nothing much Penny." Donnie said as he walked over to his closet and slipped on a royal purple robe. "Just showing a regular client an updated product. Nothing new."

"Well I hope the sale works out." Penny said as she pulled out and put on a pair of yellow sweat pants and a matching T-shirt.

"You don't have to get up now hun." Donnie said getting into royal purple sweats himself.

"Meh, I'm already awake and I'm hungry from last night. Might as well." Penny nodded to her husband who tossed his wife her yellow robe as he walked past the bed to the door. "Are you gonna eat before going to work?"

XXXXXXX

Walking down the stairs the parents of the Rockwaller family couldn't help but smile happily as they smelt fresh toast and brewed coffee in the air. Making it to the bottom and turning around the railing both took one last deep breath.

"That smells great." Penny exhaled as she looked into their kitchen and found their youngest daughter waiting for her parents holding two filled coffee mugs.

"Thanks baby girl." Donnie said grabbing one of the mugs before patting the top of his daughters head and walking over to his usual spot on the dinner table. After sitting down and taking a sip of his coffee, Donnie grabbed the days edition of the Middleton Gazette that was waiting for him there. "Whats the occasion?"

"Oh, there's no occasion." Bonnie answered as the toaster went off and a couple of fresh bagels and toast was ready.

"So, you just felt like making breakfast?" Donnie said giving his daughter a knowing look, Bonnie gave an innocent shrug as she turned to the toaster. Donnie barked out a laugh while he opened his paper "Uh-huh."

As Penny sat down next to her husband and sipped her coffee, Donnie's own coffee kicked in and a light bulb appeared above his head. Setting down both his paper and coffee Donnie looked over at his daughter and just now noticed what she had on.

"Tell me you're not wearing that to school." Donnie said pointing to Bonnie's revealing sports bra and tight leggings.

"Yeaahhh… about that." Bonnie said taking out the pieces of toast and bagels to her parents. "Can I not go to school today?"

"Why don't you wanna go to school?"

"The stove in the home economics room blew up." Penny explained nonchalantly as she grabbed a few pieces of toast.

"What?"

"Oh yeah, the room's been abandoned and forgot about for years." Penny said taking a bite. "It was infested as too. The explosion covered the room with the roaches, rats, and spiders that were living there. Wasn't your teacher hurt too?"

"Yeah, by the raccoon not any of that stuff." Bonnie explained setting the plate down in front of her father.

"Why didn't I know about this?"

"It only happened yesterday." Penny explained. "We didn't tell you because by the time you got home Bonnie was already asleep and it slipped my mind."

"The explosion burnt up the pests. Everyone all over school can smell it." Bonnie quivered in disgust. "That's why I wanna skip school today."

"Well first off I'm glad you're okay. Second I'm glad you asked me before deciding." Donnie said giving his daughter and incredulous look as he gestured to her clothes. "Fine, but I want someone to bring you you're homework. I don't want you falling behind."

"Thanks daddy." Bonnie cheered as she grabbed a bagel and headed for the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Donnie asked but it was too late as Bonnie was already out the door with it shut behind her.

"She's going to the gym." Penny answered finishing up her own bagel.

"How long has she been doing that?"

"I think since her sophomore year."

"Huh." Donnie said as he stared at the front door. "Does Bonnie seem happier to you?"

"Well Connie and Lonnie used to pick on her a bunch." Penny shrugged. "They're both out of the house now."

"I don't know." Donnie shrugged himself. "Is she dating anyone."

"No idea. I know that her and that Brick kid bro-" Penny was interrupted when Donnie's phone alarm went off. Taking it out Donnie noticed the time and practically jumped out of his chair and made his way to the stairs.

"Jesus, I'm running late."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Is there any coffee other than just plain murky black?" A large muscular man wearing a form fitting yellow button up shirt along with a black tie asked, his thick Spanish accent only making his wining harder to ignore. After pressing the button steaming solid black liquid squirted out from a faucet and into the Styrofoam cup below. The muscular man picked up the cup and blew on it to try and cool it down.

"In the coffee machine that's older than you are?" Vivian sarcastically answered behind him as she put her lunch in the fridge. "I don't think so Junior."

"Meh, Miss Porter what I wouldn't give for a Triple, Venti, Half Sweet, Non-Fat, Caramel Macchiato." Junior yawned as he looked over to his coworker, greatly enjoying the look of her amazing form through the white lab coat as she bent over.

"I think that was the boss's order?" Vivian said as she stood back up and walked over to Junior with a drink carrier in hand with two cups in it. When she did Junior bent over and took a deep whiff as Vivian gave him a look before stepping back.

"You are right! May I please have one.. or perhaps two?" Junior asked as he reached down to the carrier.

"Oh no you don't. You can go to starbucks for coffee before work just like the rest of us." Vivian chastised slapping his hand away before poking him in his chest. Vivian instantly felt how _very_ firm his muscles were and looked down at his chest. Vivian bit her lip as she reached out to feel him but caught herself just in time.

"Please? This tastes like tar and it will not keep me awake." Junior begged as he held up his own cup of coffee before yawning again. "Why do they make us get up so early?"

"Junior its not that early." Vivian answered doing her best to keep her eyes on his instead of down on his bulging and rippling muscles through his shirt.

"For me it is. Where I'm from it won't even be dawn for another few hours and I would have just gotten to bed."

"Yeah, well I don't know what to tell you." Vivian said before looking down at her watch. "I'm sorry, but the boss will be here in a few minutes. Just go over to you're cubical and pretend to work or something."

"Alrighty." Junior yawned one last time before turning around and walking down the isle. As he did Vivian couldn't help but pull out her phone and take a quick pic of the body building billionaire as he walked off, specifically focusing on his rear end in those black pants. Vivian was quickly interrupted by her thought when her phone vibrated inside her coat pocket.

After turning off the alarm Vivian walked out of the corner and made a B-line for the elevator at the end of the room. Once she made it her watched beeped and instantly Vivian saw the current elevator floor screen light up. Vivian waited patiently, coffee in one hand, a clipboard in the other.

"Here we go."

Moments later the elevator dinged and opened up, its only occupant being her boss who stepped out the door. Vivian's boss was wearing his usual black blazer suit jacket, a bright purple under shirt and tie, along with white pants. Oh and his infamous smirk.

"Ah, Miss Porter. How's my favorite protege doing this fine morning?"

"I'm doing fine sir, thank you for asking." Vivian said as she handed him a cup labeled 'boss' on it. "Here's your coffee, exactly as ordered. How are you doing this morning Mr. Hench?"

"Oh good, can't start my day without my coffee." Jack said taking his cup from Vivian before walking past her and down the isles of cubicles with Porter right behind him. After taking a sip Jack sighed. "And I'm doing fine. Ran into a little trouble on the way here. Put something in my schedule for a blue clown. Shouldn't take that long."

"Yes Mr. Hench." Vivian answered before taking a sip of her own coffee as she read through the itinerary on the clip board. "Now sir, your 1400 meeting has been bumped up to 1300, and your 1000 has-"

"Vivian. Vivian. Its the beginning of the day. I just got here. Tell me something I care about."

"Alright then sir," Vivian obeyed as she flipped through a few sheets. "your first buyer of the day is here and ready for the demonstration."

"Great." Jack cheered before taking a gulp of his coffee as they turned a corner and continued down the rows of cubical. "Nothing brightens my day or warms my heart like explosions."

When they made it to the end of the hall they hit a large chrome metal door with a security panel next to it. After putting in the codes and taking a retinal scan the door opened. Through it was a large clear hanger with no visible windows, just hard and cold gray concrete and steel. After stepping through the two were met by a couple of hencho guards in their standard faded purple and black uniforms standing at attention on both sides.

After stepping in Vivian exchanged her empty coffee cup for the sealed metal brief case held by one of the henchmen. Walking further in Jack and Vivian made their way toward their client, none other than Duff Killigan standing in the middle with small a compliment of hencho guard escorts.

"Ah, Mr. Killigan. A pleasure it is to see you this morning sir. Welcome to my humble shop." Jack greeted as he made it to Duff and offered him a handshake.

"Mr. Hench, the pleasure be all mine." Duff greeted accepting the handshake. "I look forward to seeing the new upgrades."

"As you should."

Jack answered clapping his hands. Instantly a few of the henchmen took off their packs, pulled out three patches of turf and set them down in front of the group. As two put a golf Tee on each turf the third handed Jack an industrial remote. Jack pressed the red button on the remote, instantly a set of trap doors opened up in front of them all with a series of dummies and targets spearing in their place.

Vivian herself stepped up in front of both her boss and Duff before opening the suit case showing them both three golf balls in the center, each with their own color.

"The upgraded products you see before you are not your standard explosive rounds Mr. Killigan. Each one is developed and specialized by Hencho for unique and specific situations." Vivian explained as she pulled out the golf balls and setting them down on the Tee's. "As you can see each one is a different color: the blue is cryo, the red is inferno, and the yellow is imobal."

"You can probably guess what the names imply, and don't worry about the color. They'll come in whatever the client orders."

"Hench, this ain't exactly be what I thought ye meant by 'upgrades'." Duff folded his arms. "There be a reason why mine go boom."

"Fair enough. But before you make up your mind," Jack grabbed the golf club from one of his henchmen and handed it to Killigan. "maybe you'd like to take a little test drive?"

"Aye!" Duff cheered as he yanked the golf club away and set up his shot. "Now ye be speak'n me language."

As Duff continues to line up his shot both Jack and Vivian take a step back and give each other a knowing smirk as they see the obvious glee on their client's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ahhh, home sweet home." Donnie sighed as he kicked closed the garage door.

Walking through the hallway and into the living room Donnie saw his wife Penny curled up on the couch with a blanket sound a sleep with their dog in her lap. Walking up to the couch, Donnie looked down at his with with a sweet smile. Donnie reached over and grabbed another blanket from a chair and wrapped it around Penny as best he could without waking her or the dog up.

Turning to the right Donnie saw the TV and while it was muted he could see the flashing demographics of the news station. Donnie rolled his eyes and was about to turn away before he noticed an image of a man in a kilt with a golf club standing on turf. While the man's face was blurred Donnie knew who it was.

"Oh I can't miss this." Donnie laughed under his breath as he made his way to his study. After opening the door Donnie kicked off his shoes, and placed his jacket on the coat rack "H.A.T.E. log in pass word: ConLonBon11-11-18."

" _Yes sir_." A clearly artificial voice announced softly from his desk. Instantly the lap top on his desk opened on its own and sprang to life.

"Good." Donnie said as he sat down in his chair before reaching into his personal mini-fridge and pulling out a beer. While he snapped off the cap of the beer on his desk Donnie kicked his feet up on top of it at the side and leaned back on the chair. "Patch me into a media feed. Local channel. I don't want to miss it."

" _Yes sir_." H.A.T.E. announced, instantly a window opened up on his lap top's screen with a video feed that matched what was on his living room flat screen.

 _"Breaking news! Just after twelve noon this morning, super criminal and known 'self-described golf enthusiast' attacked a newly opened miniature golf course in north California. After demolishing two windmill obstacles with his bear hands, the assailant was asked to leave. He instead went on a rampage with exploding golf balls. There was a small stand off and battle between the crazed villain and authorities. After the event and the assailant was subdued there were millions of dollars in property damage, lots of minor injuries but thank fully no casualties."_

" _I sure hope that golf course was insured." The second news anchor joked._

" _Same here_ _Tom._ " The first news anchor laughed as a large picture of the villain appeared on the green screen in-between the two anchors. Though his face was blurred out Donnie could tell by the kilt alone who it was. " _Now because of legal reasons we are unable to show_ _you_ _videos_ _of_ _the attacker, but we are able to show you images. Be warned though, if you have small children with you,_ _you_ _might want them to leave the room. These are not family friendly._ "

Instantly the image of the kilted villain was removed with a poor quality picture of him hitting a golf ball with his club and it exploding in mid are above a group of what appeared to be local security. The next was of a couple of windmills and a mary-go-round frozen in place with a good amount of frost holding them there. The next was of a group of caddies and the ground around them covered in flames. Another was what appeared to be small pure yellow explosion in the middle of a group of police squad cars as the deputies and officers getting out. Each one of the police and their vehicles being engulfed by a golden hue. The very last was what appeared to be a group of three officers landing a series of taser darts on the kilted villain, dropping his golf club in the process.

*" _As you can see, the assailant was finally subdued by_ -"*

"He's got enough ordinance to break into fort knox and he uses it on a mini-golf course. Dumbass." Donnie laughed as he took a swig of his beer. But before he could continue he heard a knock at his door.

"Daddy."

"Bonnie? Come in." Donnie asked to his daughter as he hit the mute button while she opened the door.

"Hey daddy. I..." Bonnie sighed. "I need help with something I'm working on."

"Is it for school?"

"Not exactly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ahhhh, home sweet home." Wade sighed as he kicked his private bathroom door shut. Taking a deep breath to compose himself, Wade coughed before whistling. "Wow, that stinks. Hey, remind me to put an air freshener in there."

" _Will do Mr. load_." Announced a clearly artificial voice from all the speaker systems in the room.

"Thank you H.E.L.P."

Instantly all of his computers sounded off an alarm before all the a window appeared on all of the screens on his desk. All at different angles. The windows showed a video link of what appeared to be an empty bedroom. Most of the furniture in the room like the dresser, bed, and desk were all some shade of red while the walls were a shade of gray or silver.

"Show time. Sweet!." Wade cheered as he practically skipped over to his desk and flopped into his swivel chair in front of it. Before he could do anymore Kim Possible herself opened the door and walked in, her phone up next to her ear as she tossed her back pack on her bed.

" _Okay Ron, I'll see you tomorrow._ "

"Just in time." Wade smiled as opened his bottom desk drawer and pulled out some industrial lube and a box of tissues then setting them on his desk. With one hand on his mouse and the other on his lap, Wade licked his lips as he enhanced the video on Kim. Specifically her ass as she bent over to charge her phone. "Nice."

As Kim went over to her backpack she hummed an off Key song before pulling out her mission clothes and setting them on a hanger from the floor. After she walked over to her closet Wade nodded.

"That's right, change into your PJ's." But Kim didn't. The teen heroine stood there frozen stiff for a few moments. Wade looked at the screen intrigued.

" _RAAAHHH! All this clutter!_ " Kim roared as she tossed clothes hanger after hanger out of her closet.

"Whoa!" Wade said falling out of his chair and onto the floor. Popping back up to his feet looked at the screen just as Kim was about to toss her mission clothes through her window. "The hell?"

But like before, Kim froze solid and stood in place completely still. All before she rose the hanger of her mission clothes in the air and turned around with the happiest smile on her face.

"I could give them all to charity."

"Okay, weird alert." Wade nodded as he started typing away at his computer. "H.E.L.P. run a general scan on Kim's room."

" _But my closet would look so empty._ " Kim whimpered dropping the hanger on the floor as she fell face first onto her bed. Still typing away on his keyboard, Wade looked up at the crying heroine.

"What is wrong with her?"

His question was not answered as Kim flipped over onto her back, a picture frame in hand. Wade stopped in his cyber tracks as he saw the petite cheerleader lick her lips as she slid her hand down from her stomach over her crotch.

"Ronnie." Kim moaned as she slowly started rubbing against herself.

"Ron? Seriously?" Wade asked in disbelief as he reached for the tissues with one hand and slid off his sweats with the other. "H.E.L.P. record this too."

" _Will do sir_."

The A.I. answered as Kim sat down the frame so she could slide that hand up her top and under her bra before moaning. This goes on for a few moments before Kim pulled her arm away from her pants to reach for her lap top to her side. After opening it and logging on she went to her digital photo album Wade Ron emailed her on her birthday. After searching for a bit Kim landed on one of the many pics of Ron after his pants were ripped off leaving him in his white and blue stripped boxers.

Kim reached over to her other side and under the mattress, pulling out a vibrator with one hand while the other unbuttons her pants. Kim slid down her pants before kicking them off the bed.

"The purple one, really?" Wade asked reaching for the lube.

Kim herself returned to rubbing herself as her head turned toward the computer screen and she clicked the next image. One where Ron was dangling pants-less, holding onto a rope for dear life in the air. Kim flipped the image so that it appeared as if Ron was on a pole in only his red and yellow boxers. 

Kim smiled as she saw this and started sliding the vibrator up and down herself for a few minutes just staring at the screen. Suddenly Kim bit her lip as she slid it inside herself to hold in the moan. The heroine continued pumping the 'pleasure aid' in and out of herself holding moans and groans all the while. The teen hero couldn't help but let out a pleasurable groan as she turned on the vibrator, climaxing right then and there.

After turning it off the heroine collapsed on her bed, taking deep breaths to try and catch herself. Sighing, Kim pulled out the vibrator and slid it back under her mattress as she jumped out of her bed and walked over to her closet.

Back in wade's room, the genius himself was fast asleep, leading back into his chair. The lube's cap was off and clearly smaller than it was before. Around the invalid's feet had to be at least over half a dozen tissues all crumpled.

" _Scan complete_. _Recording complete_." H.E.L.P. announced. The A.I. silently waited in the room for a further order. " _Sir_?"

All cameras and optic devices in the room came to life and began searching the room for their master. Soon finding him half naked and asleep in front of his volley of computers and gadgets.

" _You blew it._ "


	9. Seasoning

_Hello everyone, sorry for the long delay. To be fair I've actually had this thing done for a while now I just wanted to post this thing on the first of the new year. Yeah, I know. You are all free to hate me. But that's just how it is._

 _Anywooo, about last chapter… I apologize. The contents of the last chapter I considered something of a 'wham' episode but apparently to everyone else it was considered filler at best. And for that I truly apologize._

 _Now about this chapter… it will be different but it won't be what your expecting. Don't worry. It is back on track. That's all the spoilers I'll give you. Oh and yes. The title is a direct reference to the fact that last chapter was a little lackluster. So I decided to add a little_ seasoning.

 _On with the show. I own nothing. Enjoy._

Honey pot

Chapter 9: Seasoning

Walking through the halls of Middleton high school, Kim took a deep breath as she passed by another row of lockers. For the first time that week the heroine could do so without gagging, as the charred smell of burnt sludge and plaster were faded enough to breath without a filter or her eyes watering. Kim especially enjoyed the fact that the smell of burnt and rotting pests that lingered throughout the school were replaced with fresh wood and paint from the construction crews.

Kim happily exhaled as she gently walked through the front doors to the gym, but the very moment she tried to breath again she coughed as tried holding in a gag. Instantly Kim covered her face with her shirts collar as she was reminded of the schools Middleton days float as the incessant odor of paper mache, tape, glue, paint seemed as if it was ten times stronger than the day before. While holding her shirt collar over her nose Kim looked around and saw that the floats of a cartoon pickle, satellite and spaceman, a giant naco, and an old timey scientist were all finished being built but were all the same various shades of poka dotted gray thanks to the news paper and mache.

"Kim, welcome to the paper mache and paint stink bomb factory. Population us." The heroine looked over and saw Monique waving with one hand as the other held up her shirt's collar over her face as she walked over. "Glad you could make it, late. I'm just kidding."

"Yeah, sorry Monique." Kim shrugged waving back. "After Latin I usually go with Ron to his locker to help him pack his stuff into his locker and hang for a minute. I didn't realize i was doing it until I opened his locker. Usually I make it back here on time but thanks to the construction crew I had to take the long way."

"I get it, and don't worry Bar- wait, you know his combination? Why does he need your help pulling something out of his locker?."

"Oh the lock doesn't work. Never has." Kim explained. "Usually its filled with stuff I can't even describe. You actually do need two people to get something in or out."

"Well before you tell me how Ron doesn't organize his socks, you don't have to worry about Barkin coming over and giving you detention." Monique explained as Tara of all people walked up to them as she pointed to the back right of the gym.

"Yeah, he's over there in the corner." Hero and side-kick turned to where Tara was pointing and saw that she was telling the truth. Indeed, his face still covered in bandages, Mr. Barkin was sitting on a folding chair talking on his cell phone to someone. "After he told us to start working on the floats, that's all he's been doing. Even when he subs for other classes, he just puts on a movie and back on his phone."

"Its so weird seeing the drill sergeant of the school like that." Monique said as the two girls behind her quietly nodded. "Who do you think he's talking to?"

"Odds are he's trying to find a cheap doctor for his face or sue the school for letting it happen. Either way I wanna stay out of it. Besides I need your help with the float we're assigned to. Its one of the few things Barkin has actually cared about this week."

Tara shrugged as she pointed and walked over to the Middleton history museum float. As she did both Heroine and Side-kick stared at the all but finished school project. While the float was of a splotchy black and white 1900's scientist in a suit holding up a beaker, Kim couldn't help but notice the long ears, freckles, and oval like face and think it seemed familiar.

"Is it just me, or does the float look like Ron but ya know, with a bad mustache and an old timey suit?" Kim asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Uhhh, I think this week away from Ron will be good for you girl. You're starting to see things." Monique chided as she walked passed the heroine and to the float. Kim was right behind her and both climbed up on the stage where Tara was waiting for them with a brown paint brush in hand.

"Okay guys, grab a brush. All that's left is painting." Tara said pointing to the paint cans next to them as she began working on the back of the float. Monique and Kim picked up a brush and dipped it in the open beige cans.

"Hey, Tara," Monique asked putting on the first coat. "I've been meaning to ask. What're you do'n here? Everyone who was in Ron's class was given a week off. I left before he got started so I was exempt, but you... Whats the deal here?"

"Oh, we get to choose which week." Tara explained as she dipped her brush back in the can for another coat. "I wasn't hurt so I want to save that time for later. I think I was the only one who did that."

"Okay, but why are we the only ones working on the float?" Kim asked the blonde, doing her best to dot the freckles with one hand as she pointed to the other floats which each had a team of five.

"Well, Barkin assigned everyone to the floats. Me and you guys are all that's left since Ron and Bonnie are gone."

"Where is Bonnie anyway?" Kim asked incredulously as she started working on the eyes. "She was at cheer practice last night. I'd love to hear her excuse this time." 

"Not a clue." Tara shrugged. "But you guys know that she's not really sick, right? She just doesn't wanna be here while the school smells so bad. But since the floats and construction crews are almost done she'll probably be back tomorrow."

"Thank god, because yesterday I could swear my nose was actually burning." Monique said as she pinched her nose shut before she gulped, clearly holding back the bile from the memory. "How could the school let one room get so bad? I know the school poor and all but there was a dang explosion. If it was an actual class a lot of people would have gotten hurt or wore."

"There were so few in Ron's class to start with and someone still got hurt." Tara nodded as she set up the step ladder on the stage.

As Tara got on the ladder and started painting the top the members of team Possible nodded to themselves at her words. As the two dipped their brushes in the paint cans again there was a small silence between the group before the side-kick shrugged.

"Hey guys, anyone think its kinda weird that Ron was teaching at all?" Monique asked as she began painting the arm. As she did, while the others couldn't see, above them Tara was silently nodding. "Yeah, Ron's a cooking savant but he's not exactly a go-getter. How many red tape hoops do you think he had to jump to do that class? Even with whatever cash he's got left."

"Well, Ron did set up his own restaurant inside the cafeteria last year. One of the first things he did when he got the royalties money was change the caf and the menu. Maybe Ron always wanted to do something like that but kept getting shot down." Kim pointed out as she dipped her brush in a light tan before starting on the face. As she did, above them Tara was silently shaking her head. "Whenever Rons' interested in something he goes all out. Remember the week when he first got the money?"

"Yeah, he also went full hip-hop mode." Monique snorted. "If the school let him, Ron would've turned the cafeteria into the second gaudiest thing I've seen after his room. He had his own squad of village people as his personal butt-kissers, a trademarked limo bringing him to and from school everyday, and- my own personal favorite- a private army. All that on top of changing the menu and table arrangement he made in the cafeteria."

"What are you getting at Monique?" The heroine asked as she dipped her brush for fresh paint as she began working on the other side of the floats' face, while above them Tara nodded silently. Patiently waiting.

"What I'm saying is, Ron's red hoop jumping is something different." The side-kick explained as she did the same but with the white beaker. "Its focused. Like there's a plan. Kim I've never been joined at string bean's hip like you, but I can smell something's up. You do too, and you know I'm not talking about what the construction crews dragged out of that room."

Kim stopped painting and looked at her friend for a moment. Both girls saw the heroine turn and look at the side. But while Kim's new side-kick waited for her partner to reply. For some kind of game plan. Above them, Tara was ceased nodding and simply waited patiently. Dangerously standing on the edge of her toes on the ladder for the both side-kick and hero to piece together the mystery sitting in front of them. That the two members of their gym class and float team who were absent and couldn't be more different had much more going on _together_.

"Ha! Come on Monique." Kim laughed, shaking her head. "There's nothing going on. Maybe Ron's just surprising us. Being smart with his money after almost losing it all. His family's full of lawyers and accountants. His dads' one. I thin-"

" _Kim, we've got a hot tip_." The Kimmunicator on Kim's wrist announced.

"Drakken?" Kim asked, rolling her eyes to the Kimmunicator's screen.

" _Dementor_."

"Well that's a change of pace." Monique shrugged, dropping her brush unceremoniously into the paint can. Fully aware of what was about to come.

" _He's on the move. Maybe heading for-_ "

"A top secret research facility?" Kim joked.

"I'm sure you've been there. Saved that." Monique joked herself as she hopped off the float and onto the ground. "At least we can get out of here and away from the smell."

" _Your ride will be ready for you out front in ten minutes_." The kimmunicator announced as Kim jumped off onto the floor before fallowing Monique.

"They were so close." Tara sighed as she stepped off the ladder and dipped her brush back in the can. "And I'm left here holding the bag... or brush."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a dark and stormy day with a very cloudy sky. There was a typical rain storm this fall day. But below on the ground, in the suburbs of Middleton, in one random home, none of that mattered. Because inside the renovated kitchen of the Stoppable household the side-kick turned millionaire was making lunch.

Standing in front of the stove, Ron stirred his wooden spoon in the pot as the steam spread the delicious scent of the food through the air. Standing next to the cook on the counter was none other than his intelligent naked mole rat for a pet who was jumping, excitedly blubbering gibberish. Something that was not unnoticed by the side-kick.

"Hey, you smell the cheese there buddy?" Ron asked to his little friend who started wagging his little pink tail and nodding with even more unintelligible babbling.

"Keep your _pet rat_ away from the food. That's what screwed you over the first time." Bonnie said walking into the kitchen from the living room. "And stop talking to the thing. Its weird and gross."

As the queen bee sat down on the stool in front of the counter, she and Rufus gave each other a glare that would kill. Seeing this Ron couldn't help but guess- hoped they were canceling each other out as he sighed.

"Take five bud."

After a bit of tense silence, Rufus broke his deadly staring contest with the brunette beauty and turned back to his master. The hairless rodent shifted his gaze between the two humans for a moment before shrugging and hopping off out of sight. After he did Bonnie grumbled as she slumped her head into her arms on the counter.

"Why is it so cold in here? Is your dad one of those thermostat guys?"

"The house is still being renovated." Ron pointed out as Bonnie mumbled. "Its only got one occupant right now so they're doing that one last."

"Huh, kay." Bonnie shrugged, without moving an inch on the counter. "Hey, when are they coming back anyway?"

"Uh..." Ron answered as he took out his phone and checked his dates. " _Oh,_ wow. Um, next week."

"What?" Bonnie asked, raising her head up from her arms with a blank stare.

"Yeah, somewhere around Wednesday I think." Ron nervously laughed.

"You're telling me this now?" Bonnie asked, her blank stare melting into exhausted annoyance as she fell back into her arms on the counter in a slump.

"Well lets be fair here, the night you showed up I told you they'd be gone for a month. To my defense a lot of stuff has been happening in that time."

"Whatever." Bonnie sighed. "That's a headache for another time."

Silently nodding he stirred the pot, Ron took a closer look at his guest. While Ron couldn't see what she was wearing blow the waist, he could see his FSA was wearing a zip up gray hoody with pretty princess purple roses spread around. The millionaire couldn't help but give a quiet sigh of disappointment, as it showed little skin. Ron asked as he opened the cupboard above the stove and grabbed some seasoning.

"Soooo, was talking to your dad as bad as you thought?"

"Huh?" Bonnie asked, sitting up. "Oh, actually the meeting with my dad worked out pretty good. He actually had some great advice. I'm just like this now because your BFF is a pain in my ass."

"I'm afraid to even ask." Ron shrugged himself as he put in a few dashes of the seasoning before putting it back. 

"Last night at practice, Kim didn't catch me and I wound up landing right on my ass. Damn thing still hurts." Bonnie explained as she reached back and started rubbing her sore tailbone. "Apparently she got a call on that _stupid_ smartwatch."

"Call?" Ron asked as he took the pot off the stove while he pulled out a couple of bowls and sat both on the counter down from his guest. "What call? What'd Wade want?"

"Don't know. Don't care." Bonnie answered grabbing her bowl while Ron poured the lunch he made into it.

"Wait, why were you even at practice anyway?" Ron asked as he poured into his bowl before setting the pot to the side. "You said you wouldn't go to school until they're done cleaning."

"Meh, because they're working on the floats we did practice outside on the empty field behind the school." Bonnie explained digging her spoon into her bowl. "Yeah, so when I fell it didn't just hurt like a bitch, it got grass stains all over my legs and practice skirt. Had to throw away a good pair of compression shorts."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I'm sure Kim had her reasons."

"So don't care. Still hurt." Bonnie snipped as she took a bite. Instantly, Ron could see Bonnie's mood change as her miffed and annoyed frown disappeared and a surprised smile came in its place. "This is really good. What is it?"

"Mac'n cheese." Ron answered taking his own fist bite as he saw the surprise on Bonnie's face. Though she never completely lost the smile. "Got it at the convenience store at the end of the street."

"Okay, I knew you were good but you some how turned something in a box from a back alley grease-and-go to tasting this great."

"Well, I put in meat and some seasoning." Ron explained as Bonnie continued eating. "It was actually going to be the first thing I taught."

"Smart."

"Soooo, you gonna tell me about your dad's advice?" Ron asked, taking a bigger bite before turning to his fridge and pulling out a few sodas. "And how its so great, ya know since you won't let me either go somewhere else or write another check."

"Oh my gawd, we've been over thiiiiiis." Bonnie rolled her eyes while grabbing one of he sodas and taking another bite. "We can't do those things because A. You need to do it around or close to me. B. It needs to be a place with lots of workers who'll do it for free. C. Gotta be a place that won't try to steal the patents from under you. That's all on top of the other crap. The school isn't just the perfect place. Its the only place."

"Listen," Bonnie took another bite. "the lawyer talked to the school. Because of the extent of the damages and without the funding soon they'll just shut the room down for classes after the crews are done. They'll just use it for storage. We can't allow that. My dad agreed with me that you can't put anymore money into it without looking ba-"

"Wait, what?" Ron asked mid chew as Bonnie raised an eyebrow at him. "How much does your dad know?"

"He knows everything." Bonnie answered taking another drink. "I didn't tell him we were sleeping together. But like I said before he probably guessed it."

"Oh, good to know." Ron dryly joked, dropping his spoon into his bowl. Bonnie rolled her eyes at him as she finished her bowl.

"I had to explain it all to him Ron." Bonnie explained as she reached over and pulled the pot to her before pouring out another helping. "What did you think I was gonna tell him?"

"I don't know but not that." Ron answered taking another swig.

As he did Rufus had returned, drawn by the smell of the cheese. Chasing it to its source, the hairless but intelligent rodent, hopped on the microwave next to the pot before jumping into the dairy goodness.

"Well get over yourself. My dad actually gave some pretty good advice." Bonnie explained before taking a swig herself. "I'm actually surprised he didn't up and take over."

"Were you expecting that?" Ron asked as Bonnie tossed her can into the waste basket. Bonnie shrugged as she walked around the counter and took out a powerade from the fridge. "Kinda, but he didn't. If anything he seemed impressed by what I told him. My dad's almost _never_ impressed."

"Well whats the advice?"

"We need endorsements from big names." Bonnie announced leaning against the fridge door and took a swig herself. "While you yourself can't pour more money or move to another place, my dad pointed that there's no reason others can't. Also, because of your time with Kim on spandex patrol you've met some pretty big people out there who owe you. You've probably got a longer list of contacts than even my dad with his business."

"That's a good point." Ron nodded. "But why would they help me? Kim did most of the heroics. I'm just the side-kick."

"It doesn't matter. Kim goes to the school too." Bonnie smiled. "Global hero. National icon. Yadda yadda... but instead of being taken down by some wannabe world conqueror, miss perfect got bit by an accident at her own school. Its a PR gold mine for whoever decides to donate or endorse."

"When you say it like that it does sound pretty good."

"Yup! Like i said, the Rockwallers got more than just looks."

As she said that Bonnie her body was turned to the side, her chest was pushed out with her elbows pushing her breasts together. Making them bigger. Ron couldn't help noting that even with the hoody fully zipped up, he could see that his FSA breasts were full and gorgeous.

All the while she had the saddest eye's he'd seen on her but with the cutest smirk. Seeing all this Ron couldn't help but finally look down and came face to face with her beautiful toned and tanned legs stretching on in front of him in nothing but a pair of princess purple booty shorts. Seeing that her 'partner-in-crime' was checking her out Bonnie blew a kiss at the millionaire side-kick.

"True dat." Ron nodded. "That doesn't count as hip hop lingo right?"

"No." Bonnie snorted in laughter. Ron smiled himself as he pulled the pot back toward him, but when he lowered the top over his empty bowel the only thing that came out was a sleeping, cheese covered naked mole rat. "Do you have any idea who would want to do it?"

"I could think of a few people." Ron sighed at his little pet. His annoyance at this food thief was fighting a loosing battle against the adorableness of his sleeping little buddy. "Give me some time I'll give you a list."

"Sweet." Bonnie cheered as she dropped the powerade in the wastebasket. "You give me the list, I send it to our lawyer, he e-mails it out and boom. We're back in business. Just make it fast. We've got a small window here. I wanna send it out tonight."

"I'll get right on it." Ron announced as he opened a drawer and pulled out an energy bar.

"Something wrong?" Bonnie asked as Ron took his first bite.

"Nuh-uh."

"It got to do with your pet rat?" Bonnie said, her hand pointing to the bowel as she looked off to the side. Doing her best to avoid looking at the disgusting rodent, especially when it was bloated and covered in greasy cheese. "Whatever, that's a headache for another time. There's another reason why I'm over. Fallow me."

Ron watched the brainy as she was beauty brunette walk around him and out of the kitchen. The millionaire side-kick lost all train of thought as he saw the girl walk barefoot across his new clear white carpeting, intentionally sliding her hips from side to side with every step. Showing off her voluptuous and curvy behind in the tight shorts. When she finally made it tot he stairs, Ron leaned down on his arms as she strutted her way on each step. This time showing off her long tanned and toned legs. But when Bonnie eventually disappeared Ron stood back up in a daze.

"You coming or what?"

Of course Ron couldn't run fast enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Right there. Oh gawd yes, right there!" Bonnie whimpered, both her hands on top of Ron's own.

Guiding his fingers into her with one hand, while using the other to balance herself on the bed. Her legs spread out and wrapped around Ron's own to give them both better access and stability. All the while the queen Bee felt herself right on the edge as she bucked against Ron's lap below her.

His erection was squeezed between Bonnie's fabric covered butt and his own stomach inside his pants. She felt his hard cock violently throbbing against her, in-between her cheeks for the second time since they started. Bonnie moaned loudly in sheer pleasure as she forced Ron's fingers deep inside her, enhancing her climax, bucking on top of his lap hard against his erection all the while.

As Bonnie came down from her high, she released her hold on her benefactor's hand, relaxing in a slump as she leaned back against his chest. As the FSA was catching her breath, she felt Ron's hand continue to fondle her left breast and his deflating member hardening under her. Feeling this Bonnie couldn't help but lick her lips.

"We're done with the lesson. Ready for the actual sex Ronny?"

"Oh yeah." Ron nodded.

"Good," Bonnie smiled as she pulled Ron's head down enough so she could kiss his cheek. "because I've been waiting all day for that."

As Bonnie hopped off of Ron's lap and on her feet, feeling Ron's hand slide down from her breast to her stomach and out of her shirt, she immediately yanked her hoody off of her head with her shirt with it. Leaving her bare back for the side-kick to see. Revealing to him that she was indeed bra-less.

Right after Bonnie saw Ron's pair of pants flung off to the side. Bonnie turned around and her eyes immediately made a B-line for the millionaire's hard erection standing at attention as he yanked off his own shirt. After tossing his shirt to the side Ron tried went to get off the bed but felt a hand press against his chest so he was sitting back down again.

"Hold on I want to try something." Bonnie said as she turned back around and backed up until she was hovering over Ron's lap again.

"Whats up?" Ron asked as he felt the beautiful girl grab the base of his throbbing cock with her painfully soft hands.

"I've never done this position before." Bonnie answered as she ripped the condom wrapper with her teeth before she slid it down Ron's cock. Hoping he would believe it. As really, during the lesson, the 'million dollar' cock was teasing her the entire time and every second during she imagined his dick inside her instead of his fingers. "I wanna try it."

Bonnie gave a small high pitched groan in pleasure as she slowly slid down on him. Bonnie bit her lip as she shifted from side to side, getting the feeling of the new position. The curvy FSA quickly learned how to use her feet along with her legs to lift herself up and down in this new position.

But the queen bee's control was soon taken from her when Ron grabbed hold of her right boob with one hand as he thrusted up off the bed, lifting her on the air for her to land back down on him hard. Bonnie loudly shrieked from the surprise and pleasure.

Ron continued to thrust into the beautiful cheer leading on his lap, sending her a bit into the air before she came back down on him. Impaling herself on his hard cock. But when Ron tried to quicken his pace, he almost slid both of them off the bed. After repositioning them both on the bed Ron tried again and again. Each with the same result and if the side-kick's hand wasn't on the queen bee's chest she would have fallen right off of him. Making it awkward and uncomfortable for them both.

Ron then slid both hands around Bonnie's waist and lifted her up as he hopped off the bed. With Ron standing up, holding Bonnie off the ground, using his years of 'mad running away' skills the side-kick used the momentum from hopping off the bed to swing off the balls of his feet so that they turned around and were facing the bed.

The millionaire side-kick then laid his FSA, the girl landing her elbows on the mattress and her knees on the carpet. All without missing a beat. Bonnie loudly moaned in pleasure while gripping the sheets tight on the bed as she felt plow into her hard from behind.

The queen bee had to bite her lip to keep in the screams and groans as Ron came and out of her hard and fast from behind, the whole bed shaking with them. But quickly she felt Ron's pace slowing and his thrusts becoming harder. Not that she minded.

Bonnie was quickly loosing her footing on the fresh carpet beneath her, spreading her legs farther apart. This not allowed the side-kick better grip on the girl's thighs but better penetration. So when Ron thrusted he also pulled her against him, going balls deep inside of her.

"OHHH GAWD! OH GAWD!"

Bonnie yelled as she came again. Ron wasn't that far behind her. As the side-kick kept plowing into her, each time he went in he practically picked up the girl off her knees and all but slammed her onto the bed before pulling her back down.

Right on the edge himself Ron bent down so that he was right on top of Bonnie, his head right behind hers, all before he pulled her hard against him as he thrusted with all his might. Ron instinctively flung back up and his head back and grunted a animal war cry to give himself that bit more momentum. Bonnie did the same, pushing herself off the bed with her arms and arching her back.

This was all to much, as it lifted Bonnie right off the bed and Ron fell back as they both lost their footing. The side-kick fell hard on the ground with his FSA still attached to him. Incredibly both their back's still arched. When Bonnie landed right on top of him, her head tilted to the side, her eyes crossed, gasping or air.

After a few jolts the two came down from their high and slowly descended onto the ground. Ron was gasping for air, completely out of breath, his eyes a bit blurry as he heard a thud on his side. Shaking his head a bit, Ron looked over to his side and saw Bonnie's beautiful brown hair on the back of her heard as she laid on her side, also trying to catch her breath.

Bonnie recovered quickly as she got back up on her knees and blew away her hair from her eyes as she crawlled over to him and collapsed on his side.

"S-s-sorry a-ahbout the la-landing." Ron breathed. "Le- legs are still shot from yesterday."

"Its cool." Bonnie smiled as she slid her arm around his chest. "You're getting better. You need help getting in the bed or do you wanna lay here for a bit?"

"Oh I am gonna be here for a bit." Ron answered before he grunted failing to lift his leg. "Barely lift it up."

"Okay." Bonnie giggled. "Hey, I know we didn't really have sex on it, but you're still gonna wash the sheets tonight right?"

"Uhhh, yeah. Sure."

"Alright, when your parents- wait. You've washed those after every time we have sex in it right?"

"Ummm, define every time."

"Ew. Ewe."

Bonnie cringed as she pushed Ron away before standing up, but instantly her legs almost failed on her and she crashed against the bed to hold herself up. Ron saw Bonnie cringe again as she pushed herself back up, waddled over to the far wall and leaned on it as she made her way to his private bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do. Do. Do." Ron hummed as he stepped out of the bathroom and into the hallway. Ron stretched a bit, holding his brief case in his hand before he turned a corner. Ron took a deep breath and exhale as he saw the seemingly endless waves of students try to find their way to their classes. The side-kick smiled knowing he didn't have to deal with that quite yet.

"OOOUUUFFFF." Ron coughed as he felt something knock into him and push him over. Rubbing his head Ron looked over and saw none other than Monique laying at his side doing the same.

"Ron?" Monique asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I've got a new idea for the school to give them." Ron answered holding up his briefcase.

"Well as great as that is I have to get to class." Monique answered as she tried to pick herself up. Ron did the same but the moment they did they felt that their sides were still touching each other. The two side-kicks struggled a bit more but to no avail. "Uh Ron, did you lean in something sticky?"

"Not lately."

"Oh my god." Monique gasped. "The mysterious glowing ball. The weird smoke."

"What?" Ron asked as he felt Monique tug against him as she began running down the hall.

"Gotta warn Kim."


	10. Sticky

Honey Pot chapter 10

Sticky

It was a beautiful Colorado fall evening. The clear blue sky was slowly darkening, the Sun was setting, the owls hooting. Below there were isles and isles of identical two story homes and perfectly manicured lawns. The papers that were delivered that morning were just now being read by their returning owners. Nothing was out of place in this ordinary quaint neighborhood in the city of Middleton. In one solid rust colored home with a blue roof, a worn red sedan pulled up in the drive way along with a shining new solid red with white racing striped dodge charger roaring in next to it.

"Woooo, this thing's a beast!" The driver roared out his window as he parked his wonder machine. The man soon stepped out while leaving it on, rubbing the top to feel it purr. "I.N.D.L.T!"

"Don't get used to it." A woman quipped as she got out of the Sedan next to the charger. "Monique's little friend won't be staying long."

"Killjoy." The man pouted, folding his arms, before he sighed and turned off the car. "A.C.D.C.H?"

The woman laughed as she shook her head. Behind her in the Sedan, Ron looked confused at the display through the backseat window. Next to him, the girl he was forcibly bonded with at the hip and fellow side-kick barked out a laugh herself.

"My dad said ' _I've never driven a car like that_ ', and ' _A man can dream can't he?_ '.

"Well, now i know where you get the acronym thing." Ron shrugged. "Didn't he miss a few letters?"

"Yeah-ha, he's not very good at it." Monique shrugged herself before pointing at both car doors. "How you wanna do this?"

"Monique, honey?" Mrs. Ramsey asked as she opened the door to Ron's side. "Are you and your little friend alright, do you need any help?"

"No mom, you just chose for us." Monique answered as she pushed Ron and herself out the open door, only when Ron tried to stand up Monique's weight from inside the car pulled him back down with both landing on the hard pavement next to the car. "Owww."

"Are you two okay?"

"If they're not I can drive to the nearest pharmacy or something and get a first aid kit, or aspirin. Hell I could even take them to the hospital in record time with this-"

"No dad, we're fine."

"Well can I go get something for dinner?" Mr. Ramsey asked, eagerly flipping the keys in his hands, as both side-kicks got up and dusted themselves off.

"Wait, I thought i smelt pizza in the car?"

"Anyone need dri-"

"Hon, if Monique's little friend's okay with it you can play with the car later." Mrs. Ramsey sighed. "Now, come inside and lets have dinner."

"Awwww." Mr. Ramsey whined as he slumped over to the passenger side door of his wife's car and took out the pizza's. "I'll set these up in the kitchen."

"Thanks hun." Mrs. Ramsey nodded as she fallowed her husband. "Hope you like Mini-hot dogs, mushrooms and pineapples."

"Please tell me she's kidding?"

"Nope." Monique smirked as they walked to the front door. "Think of it as payback for jump-starting my old man's mid-life crisis. I was hoping I'd be outta the house before that happened."

"Yeah, I probably should'a seen that..." Ron droned off as they both stepped into the Ramsey house.

The millionaire side-kick was dumbstruck when he saw that the Ramsey family home was practically identical to his own before the renovations. The same front door to the living room layout, Kitchen with counter opening to the living room, and a stairway leading up to the second floor which he can only guess where all the bedrooms where. Looking into the living room itself, Ron saw that it had the same old style Tv on the same old wooden stand in front of an identical couch, and same old decades worn style of carpet. The only difference being other colors.

'Its all the same... Except for-'

"You okay there, string-bean?"

"Huh, o-oh yeah. I'm fine. Its just that I've never been in any other house around here. Well except-"

"That super fancy, post modern house with a huge hard, glass and stone walls on a hill." Monique shrugged. "Yeah, sorry man. N'ting like that here. Just the same three bed, two bath like every other house in this neighborhood. The only dif is the paint and the carpet."

"Yeeeaaahhhh, like that." Ron answered, raising his eyebrow. "But it does look good, better than how my house was before. Just from the fact that you guys don't have the same cat puke green carpet."

"Oh and crap brown is so much better?" Monique joked, pointing at the floor below them, as she laughed with Ron joining her.

"Hey, when I renovated my house i called in top rate exterminators. Does your house have the same cockroach problems?"

"I-I.D.W.T.A.I." Monique cringed as she turned away, well as best she could attached to Ron. Ron himself tried his best to fallow her acronym with his fingers.

"Hmmm, I. D. W. I, no wait it was a T. the-"

"String-bean, note. Grossed-out. Face." Monique chastised as she pointed at her eyes, and indeed. The side-kick millionaire could see his backup teammate was cringing before him.

"Gotcha." Ron snapped his fingers.

"Kids! The food's ready and get'n cold." Monique's father hollered.

The two side-kicks quickly made their way into the kitchen, when they did the millionaire was surprised and disappointed to find that Monique's parent's weren't kidding about the toppings on the pizza. For a guy who has eaten so much fast food, Ron could hardly take the smell as he and Monique made it to the table.

Both side-kicks pull out chairs and put them together before they awkwardly sat down. Neither was completely on their own chairs but sharing parts of the other. The two side-kicks quickly ended up lightly shoving each other. Hopelessly trying to get comfortable.

"Are you two okay?"

"No. No, we're not." Monique groaned, frustration dripping out of her mouth. "Its been like this since this morning. We can't really sit down."

"Desks, chairs, stools. Whatever. Nothing works, and you can only sit on the floor for so long before it hurts." Ron sighed as he started rubbing his sore rear end. Hearing this the Ramsay parents looked at each other before the father stood back up and walked out of the kitchen.

"Hold on, i think I have something for you two." Mr. Ramsay said before both side-kicks heard a door slam shut and saw him come back with a large but old beanbag chair. Both side-kick's didn't even have to look at each other as they both grabbed for it when Mr. Ramsay handed it to them. They were that desperate for comfort. "Its not much but try it out."

Both side-kicks got off the chairs and push them to the side before they sat down on the large beanbag chair. As the air in the old piece of furniture squeaked out both teens were visibly relieved beyond words, even tearing up a little bit as they stretched their legs.

"I don't think I've ever seen someone so happy just to sit down before." Mr. Ramsay noted with his wife nodding with him. "Do you two want me to talk to the school tomorrow morning about using the chair?"

"No thanks dad. I'm sure Wade is working on it." Monique answered stretching her arms and legs again. "Odds are he'll find a way out of this before we know it."

"Thank god." Ron sighed, tilting his head back. "I don't wanna waste another free day at school, taking classes that aren't even mine."

"We heard what happened with the explosion." Mrs. Ramsay said as she sat down across from her daughter at the table, grabbing a few slices before handing them to the side-kicks across from her. "How could the school let a room get that bad?"

"They used to teach a class in there way back when." Ron answered grabbing his slice and thoughtlessly taking a bite. "The last time it was used was 2 years ago. But just two students, me and Kim, and only for one semester. After that it was forgotten and left to rot."

"From what I heard the teacher got... bit by a Badger?" Mr. Ramsay asked.

"Mauled by a Raccoon actually."

"Ohhhhhh _Raccoon_. That on top of an explosion." Mr. Ramsay laughed, anger in his voice. "Honestly, the school's lucky only the teacher got hurt. If any of the students got so much as a scratch from that they'd probably have a riot on their hands. Hell, if Monique was in that class... I.W.N.B.R.F.M.A."

"I. W. N. R. M. No, it was an A?" Ron asked as he listed on his fingers.

"It'd be bad, string-bean." Monique playfully rolled her eyes as she finished her first slice.

"Uh, okay. But wait, Monique wa-" The millionaire side-kick felt a jab him in his side. "N-never mind. Hey, how do you know all this? Did Mon tell you?"

"Actually it was... Mr. Barkling?" Mrs. Ramsay answered, as she handed more slices to the teens across from her. "He was the teacher that got hurt. He's been calling parents so we can all sue the school for what happened. Monique might not have been in it, but we're seriously thinking about it."

"Uh, hate to burst the bubble here but the school is actually dirt poor right now." Ron explained as he bit into his second slice. "If the school was sued, the best you'd do is close it down. Wouldn't really do much."

"How do you know about that?"

"Well, it makes sense. Why do you think they let me and Kim go off on spandex patro- missions, during school. It brings them and the town a'lotah publicity." Ron answered. "Besides, that class was mine. The lawyer I hired took care of all the red tape for me so I could teach it. I actually paid for the whole thing with my naco royalties. That's how I found out about it."

"Really?" The Ramsay parents asked looking at each other. "Monique told us that you recently came into a lot of money, but we thought you lost it all or some'ting."

"I got half of it back. To bad it wasn't insured."

"Why'd you fund a class?" Mr. Ramsay asked. "From what Baby-girl told us, that's not at all how you used it before."

"Exactly, I'm trying to use it different this time." Ron answered finishing his second slice. "I'm trying to make more instead of just spend it."

"Well, how would your class help?"

"I first got my fortune by making the naco. But I never patented it. So I'm not gonna get any more royalty checks. I'd use the class to make recipes and test how popular with the other students in the cafeteria. Patent the best ones and sell'em to whoever'd buy'em. The school let me do it because I paid for the class, and any profits I'd make on school grounds would get pumped into their budget."

Ron explained with a smile before he drank the rest of his cup. After he put it down the millionaire side-kick could see the impression he made on not just the Ramsay parents, but also their daughter attached to him on the beanbag chair.

"Sooo, Good. Bad. What do ya think?" Ron asked.

"It-its good." Mrs. Ramsay spoke with her husband nodding with her. Monique's look of surprise and question didn't change. "Well it sounds good. But ah... Can you really patent food?"

"According to my lawyer, I can."

"Well it's pretty creative sonny-boy." Mr. Ramsay nodded as he finished his slice. "Managing to put it all together like that? Impressive. But I gotta ask, why didn't you just invest your money in like stock markets or mutual funds? Sure, they're not as glamours as your idea but they're easier, cheaper, and better safety net."

"Uhhh, never thought of that to be honest." Ron shrugged.

"Wait, Ron, isn't your dad an accountant or something?" Monique asked.

"Well actuary, whatever that is." Ron shrugged again. "But he never mentioned anything."

"Well, I admit I don't know a lot of people connected to that kind of stuff." Mr. Ramsay shrugged himself. "But if Team Possible needs anything from the regular guy down the street I'd be happy to help."

"Thanks Mr. Ramsay, I-uh'll be sure to ask."

"Hey, we managed to talk you through eating the pizza without you noticing." Mrs. Ramsay noted pointing to Ron's empty plate.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be. Kinda like a reverse sandwich." Ron shrugged as he pulled out a small note book with a lock at its side and covered in hello kitty logos. Seeing this, Mr. Ramsay laughed and playfully jabbed his wife's side.

"See honey, kids these days are still fans of the kitty."

"Yeah, you got me." Mrs. Ramsay nodded as she got up from her seat and picked up the plates from around the table. When she got to Monique's she whispered to her daughter. "Or just the weirdo's."

"Hey Sonny-boy, with everything you just told us how do you still have time to go on those missions with Kim?" Mr. Ramsay asked, while Monique was still nodding at her mother.

"Well actually Monique has been filling in for m-" Ron was stopped again when he felt another jab at his side, though this one was harder.

"What?" Mr. Ramsay asked, both he and his wife with full surprise on their faces. While still holding his side, Ron could see Monique was anxious with fear as she looked back and forth between him and her parents. "That's great!"

"Honey, we're so proud of you!" Mrs. Ramsay cheered as she raced around the table and wrapped her arms around her daughter. Monique herself just sat there frozen and confused. "Give your mom a hug!"

"Baby-girl that is so fantastic!" Mr. Ramsay nodded as his wife kissed the top of their daughter's head before backing away. "Why didn't you ever tell us that?"

"Uhhh, I didn't think you'd go for it." Monique answered. "Its dangerous."

"Sure it is honey." Mrs. Ramsay quiped as she rubbed her daughter's head. "Being on a hero team will open up so many doors for you."

"Uhh, actually being a side-kick is dangerous." Ron insisted. "I've done it for years, let me tell yah."

"Sonny-boy, let me do a run down here on what me and the Mrs. have seen on the news in the last month or so." Mr. Ramsay said as he held up his hand. "We've got A: A crayola colored duo consisting of a heroic burn out and a 'mad genius' wash out. B: A nut case with a monkey fetish who spent all his families money on insane plastic surgery. And my personal favorite C: A crazy in a kilt _**mad golfer**_."

"Ronald, if we thought the school was in any sort of danger because one of the students was a super do you really think we'd enroll our daughter?"

"But guys being a side-kick is dangerous! Just look at this," Monique pleaded as she tugged away from Ron and pointed at the small glowing effect the bond was emitting to keep the side-kicks together. "I wouldn't be surprised if one of these day's I get turned into a poodle."

"Oh stop exaggerating." Mrs. Ramsay laughed as she nuzzled her daughter's head again. "Besides, I thought you liked dogs."

"Mom." Monique sighed as she slid her mother's hand off her head.

"Baby-girl, that B.O.B. is the most dangerous we've ever seen or heard from team possible's… Help me out here honey. What do they call it?"

"I think they're called 'adventures'."

"Yeah, adventures. So baby-girl, you've got our go-ahead to keep do'n what you're do'n." Mr. Ramsay nodded before he looked back down at the glowing bond. "Hey, I got one last question: with that B.O.B… how do you two go to the bathroom?"

"Uh-heh, we-we've been holding it." Ron awkwardly laughed. "Been do'n it all day."

"This is actually the first big meal we've eaten." Monique explained as she bit her lip. "Wade's sending us some S.D.D.T."

"Sensory deprivation device thing." Ron spelled out as he grabbed for the pitcher but was stopped when Monique slapped his wrist.

"Huh, we could probably help with that." Mr. Ramsay said as he walked over to the same closet he got the beanbag chair from and came back with a large pair of industrial headphones, sun glasses, and some duct-ape. He then taped the two together along with the lenses before tossing them to the side-kicks.

"Mine!" Ron cheered as they both jumped for it.

"B.S! My house, I get first crack."

"Have fun you kids!" Mr. Ramsay hollered. "Don't forget to finish your homework tonight."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Across those same suburbs in that neighborhood a red mini-van rolled. Inside that mini-van was none other than the heroine Kim Possible sitting in the front passenger row, and bonded to her side was her school nemesis Bonnie Rockwaller. Both girls did their best to avoid and ignore not only each other but the rest of the Possible clan sitting in the car. Kim on her wrist kimmunicator. Bonnie on her smartphone.

"What do'ya got for me Wade?"

" _Nothing substantial yet_ ," Wade explained before he opened a window showing a map of east Germany onward with red pings dotting the landscape. " _but I found power surges all over Europe. So that means-"_

"Dementor." Kim determined, conviction and focus strong in her voice. "Keep me posted."

"What the hell?" Bonnie gasped as her face was hit with a yellow jell. The queen Bee blocked a white salvo with her hands. Turning to her side, Bonnie could see the Possible twins in the back row giggling their asses off, blown sauce packets in their hands. Seeing this, Bonnie's left eye twitched as she felt and heard her heart thump loudly in her chest. "Oh you little- Kim do something about your brothers."

"Mom-" Kim called, holding back laughs herself. "Mom, tweebs are being… tweebs."

"Hey, be happy our aim was off." Tim laughed.

"We were shooting at you!" Jim chuckled.

"Boys," Anne chastised. "be nice. We have a guest."

"We're sorry." Jim and Tim answered back, almost robotic as they looked slyly at each other before they slid their hands in their sandwich doggy-bags.

Bonnie groaned as she tried her best to wipe off the condiments, taking deep breaths. The heart thumping she heard, dying down. Looking behind her Bonnie saw the same two mistakes of life giggling at each other as they twisted a few more packets. They quickly stopped when they caught the Queen Bee staring at them and hid their hands behind their backs. Smiling innocently at her. Bonnie glared at them before giving them the finger. The two simply snorted before making faces and blowing raspberries. Bonnie felt and heard her heart thumping again.

" _Little_ _shits_ _._ " Bonnie whispered as she shook her head and took another deep breath. Bonnie then looked to her side and saw Kim was back on her stupid smartwatch before switching to the Possible parents in the front seats making what had to be the corniest work talk she'd heard.

"Yeah, Dr. Cook is a bit of a know it all and Dr. Kramer loves giving pointless stories about the 'old country' but I'll be darned if it didn't surprise me that they brought enough pizza for everyone in the lab today."

"Thats great hun," Anne nodded at her husband. "my MD. Kinda did the same thing after my biopsy with the secretary of state."

' _This family is so weird_ _._ ' Bonnie thought as she tried to rest her head in her hand only to feel something gooey hit her again.

"Ugh, it got in my hair! Kim, do something about your stupid brothers." The Queen Bee cringed as she grabbed for the napkins again, but quickly felt the heroine next to her straighten up. Bonnie looked to her side and saw Kim's normal green eyes flash yellow.

"We're sorry." Jim apologized innocently, almost robotic as he saw his sister turn around.

"We promise we won't do it again." Tim apologized in the same practiced tone, but their smiles quickly dissipated as they saw their sister smiling herself and holding back their own laughs before sitting back down.

' _Thank god I'm the youngest_.' Bonnie thought as she saw the twins whisper to each and pointing between the Queen Bee and the heroine. The twins nodded to each other and began twisting another couple of packets. Bonnie looked over at her reluctant partner and smiled. ' _This should be good._ '

That very moment another salvo of yellow and white condiments hit the teen hero on her left cheek and hair. Finally hitting their mark the twins began laughing historically. Bonnie herself smirked happily at this. All three were just waiting to laugh even harder for Kim to explode in anger. But when the heroine turned around, instead of being red with rage, Kim was laughing along with them before she whipped some of it off her cheek and liked her finger.

"Great shot tweebs." Kim liked her lips laughing. "That tasted great."

"That is just..." Jim cringed with a blank face.

"Creepy." Tim finished. Both twins looked at each other for a moment before turning to their respective windows and ate their subs in silence.

' _What in the Asssssss-_ ' Bonnie raised an eyebrow at Kim as she sat back down, her eyes flashing neon yellow before reverting to their usual green. The heroine herself shifted her hair out of her face as she looked down at her wrist only to be surprised when she felt the condiments.

"What the heck is this?" Kim asked as she whipped the mustard out of her hair. "Jim. Tim. What did you two d-"

"Bonnie?" Anne asked as she turned a corner. "We're coming up on your house."

"Just park on the curb."

Bonnie told Anne as she unbuckled her seat belt. Soon enough the car stopped fallowed by Kim opening the mini-van door. But when the heroine tried sliding out, the twins took one last shot with their packets for their sister, but missed again and it Bonnie square in the face.

All who saw this were locked in tense silence. Bonnie felt and heard her heart thumping loudly again as she roared.

"Come here you little shi-" As Bonnie was still attached to the heroine, when she lunged it caused Kim to slip out of the seat and fall. Dragging Bonnie with her, both girls landed hard on the pavement. Bonnie felt her heart race with anger as she rubbed her aching sore tale-bone and heard the twins laugh themselves silly inside the van. " _Kim_."

" _Bonnie_." Kim spat back, rubbing the ankle she landed on.

"Girls. Girls, don't make me separate you two." James joked, laughing at himself. Kim sighed, crossing her arms as Bonnie's eye twitched from the sheer frustration and bewilderment. Seeing what happened, Anne silently shook her head at her husband. "Old man's still got it."

"Boys." Anne addressed sternly. "Hand over your sandwiches and packets. You'll have them back when you get home."

"Kimmy-cub." James waved as the two cheerleaders stood up. Bonnie's eye twitching was swapped out by a smirk from the pet name. "Have fun at the slumber party."

"Your father's right Kim. Try to have some fun." Anne nodded as she shut the door and started driving down the road. The two cheer leaders awkwardly stood up and almost tripped over each others feet as they started walking.

"Now you know why we're staying at my place tonight." Bonnie took a deep breath to calm herself down. "The only family I hate more than my own are yours."

Instantly the secret FSA felt the heroine's body flinch straight and saw her eyes flash neon blue.

"You hate your family?" Kim weeped into her hands, clearly on the verge of tears. "That's so sad."

"What?" Bonnie asked, folding her arms confused. "Oh knock it off drama queen. Chill, I don't hate my whole family. Just my sisters. They're gone, _thank god_."

"But its still so sad."

"Kay? I'm the one who's head just got covered in your bro's sauce. Shouldn't I be the one having a nervous break?" Bonnie asked, her head tilted to her side. Instantly Kim stood straight and her eyes flashed neon yellow.

"Ha!" Kim barked out a laugh. "That sounded so wrong."

"Yeah, I heard it the second I said it." Bonnie rolled her eyes, waiting for her cheer captain to get it out of her system. But Kim just kept laughing, soon enough with tears running down her eyes. "Jesus Kay, it wasn't that funny. How old are you, 12?"

That very moment the heroine's body flinched straight with her eyes returning to their natural green.

"Huh-What?" Kim asked as she whipped her eyes. "Wa-was I crying? What happened?"

"Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you're you. That's one reason." Bonnie quipped, giving Kim a look. As Kim shot back a annoyed look, the secret FSA shook her head and started walking. "Whatever, just try to keep the spaz attacks to a minimum when you're at my place. My mom's still here."

Kim shrugged as they both walked up the drive way. Quickly Kim noticed a shiny white convertible car with the top down.

"Are you expecting company tonight… or does that actually belong to you guys?" Kim asked as they walked by the car. Bonnie smirked, fully enjoying the look on Kim's face. "This thing looks brand new."

"Yup." Bonnie smugly nodded. "Nice right. Hand made. Got it from Europe."

"How expensive is this thing? How can your parents afford it?"

"Oh, they didn't buy it." Bonnie explained with a proud smirk as she tapped on the passenger door. "And its not theirs."

"You got it from Ron when you were his 'girlfriend' didn't ya?"

"Kiiiinda." Bonnie shrugged. "Big bucks Ronnie didn't give it to me but I did buy it with his money."

"Oh jeez," Kim rolled her eyes. "How much money did Ron actually give?"

"What does the shiny red jem tell ya?" Bonnie quipped pointing to her ruby belt buckle she was wearing. "That give ya some idea?"

"Why haven't I ever seen you drive this thing?" Kim asked. "Usually when you got something to show off you rub it in people's faces ASAP."

"Still waiting for all the paperwork to come through." Bonnie admitted, shrugging her shoulders. Not even bothering to deny or defend her snobbishness. "But I am wondering what this thing is doing out here? It should still be in the garage. I don't want birds turning this thing into their private toile- oh _shit!_ "

"Bonnie, language." Kim scolded as the FSA raced them both up the driveway.

"Suck a cock Kay. If I'm right I am not gonna be able to to deal with your G-rated PC bullshi-" Bonnie cursed as they finally made it to the garage door. Looking through the small window and saw none other than a car that belonged to a particular set of twins. "Oh, why are they here?"

"Who?"

"Nnnnno, it couldn't be- oh crap." Bonnie cursed as she raced off to the house's front door and into the living room. "Mom! Mom. Oh mom?"

"Bon-Bon?" Mrs. Rockwaller asked as she walked into the living room from the dining room. Instantly Kim smirked at the pet name and jabbed her squad-mate. Bonnie sent Kim an annoyed glare before shifting back to her mother.

"Mom, are Connie and Lonnie here?"

"Of course they are Bon-Bon." Mrs. Rockwaller nodded. "Its family night."

"Nahhh." Bonnie groaned.

"Oh, so you've heard. I'm so sorry Bon-Bon."

"Heard what?" Kim asked.

"That her father won't be home for dinner." Mrs. Rockwaller groaned. "He was so good this week. I ask all of us to be together for one day for a family dinner and your father picks this night of all nights to work late. I swear that man is a workaholic. Oh well, I'm sure he'll make it up to us. Now, are you going to introduce me to you're friend Bon-bon?"

"Mom, this is Kim. Kim this is my mom. You met each other at the school ski trip in freshmen year."

"Oh yes, Kimberly Possible. I remember you." Mrs. Rockwaller greeted as she shook Kim's hand. "You're a black widow type super who goes on mission impossible kinda stuff right?"

"Uhhh, not exactl-"

"Yup, pretty much." Bonnie rolled her eyes as she pointed at where their hips were attached. "Now because of some stupid villain crap we're stuck together."

"Wow, not afraid to just dump all of that on the front porch are you?" Kim rolled her eyes this time. "Mrs. Rockwaller, I know this might seem weird, but-"

"Oh its no problem. Don't worry about it." Mrs. Rockwaller shrugged. Both cheer leaders looked at each other before back to the lady of the house. "I'm just glad we have a guest since Donnie's gone tonight. Besides, I'm always happy to meet my daughter's friends."

"Well I gotta do something." Bonnie explained, crossing her arms as she turned and headed up the stairs to her room. "I'll see ya at dinner."

"Mom? Was that Bonnie?"

"Yes. Be nice to her. We have a guest tonight." Mrs. Rockwaller answered to her older daughters standing to her side. The two didn't even answer as they walked passed her. Mrs. Rockwaller shook her head as she went back into the kitchen. "Kids."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, just sit and try to keep the crazy down and away from me. I've got some work to do." Bonnie ordered they both walked over to her bed, grabbing her laptop on her dresser as they did. As the FSA opened up her laptop she felt the heroine's body flinch straight up. "So much for that."

"Wow," Kim cheered in wonder as she looked around the room. "Look at all this new stuff. I've meet billionaire heiresses, world class actresses, and models and you've got the same make-up table that they do. The exact same mirror and light bulb pattern. From what I can see you've got the same products too."

"You've got new lamps and bed sheets too." Kim bubbly noted as she padded the bed they were sitting on. Bonnie raised an eye at the heroine for a moment before she continued typing. "Your closet? Oh my gosh, look at all those pretty shoes underneath all that platinum club banana merch!"

"Kay, I get it. I got a lot of cool new shit." Bonnie groaned. "Just shut up for a minute."

"Ron must'a really liked you to give you all this."

"Ha," Bonnie snorted as she continued to type away. "I was his first girlfriend. Of course he liked me."

"When you two were dating I thought you were cute together." Kim laughed. Instantly the FSA stopped dead in her tracks and turned to the yellow eyed heroine. "Yeah, everyone knew why you were with Ron but I still thought you guys were cuties."

"Wha-" Bonnie shook her head in bewilderment. "I'd never work. That's why we're not dating now. Even though he's got his money back."

"I think you guy's would still be cute as heck." The delusional Kim giggled. "Ron's a nice guy. Sure, he's a bit weird but give him a chance and he'll make your life wonderful. Just look what Ron's done for me. Look at all the amazing thing's I've done. Without Ron's help, I probably wouldn't have been able to do half of'em."

"Wow," Bonnie looked at the happily sporadic heroine for a moment as she sent the E-mail. "you must be going through something right now to just dump all that on the front porch. If any of that's true, why didn't you make a move on Ronnie?"

"What?" Kim laughed. "I've known Ron my whole life. He's been my friend for so long he's practically family. You? You've been mean to him this whole time. But the one week you were nice, you two were so cute!"

"Huh. Whatever is making you spaz out got you talking crazy." Bonnie shrugged, instantly she felt the heroine's body flinch solid again and her yellow eyes return to their normal green. "Ugh."

"W-what do you mean?" Kim asked, rubbing the back of her head confused.

"Ha-ah," Bonnie barked, frustration dripping out of her mouth as she felt her heart loudly thumping in her chest again. "What so _I_ mean. What do _you_ mean? What's up with you? What, on your last spandex patrol were you dipped into some neon chemical bath that makes you spaz out every couple minutes."

"Uhhh-" Before Kim could answer she heard her wrist mounted kimmunicator ring. "Wade."

" _I don't have an exact fix but Dementor's location is_ _the Bavarian alps._ _Your ride will be to your location soon."_

"I'm on my way _."_ The heroine answered, but as she tried to get up she was weighed down by the 109 IB's of dead weight that was still sitting on the bed, ending with both sliding off the mattress and down on the newly carpeted floor.

"Seriously?"

"Sorry…" Kim awkwardly apologized as both cheerleaders got up and dusted themselves off. "For that and we're both gonna have to leave now."

"Oh whatever, I've had enough _togetherness_." Bonnie pointed to the glowing bond at their hips as she set down her lap top. "And I'll take whatever reason to get out of family night."

"Why do you wanna leave so bad?"

"You remember my sisters?" Bonnie asked with a lop sided frown. The heroine could only give her a blank stare. "Yeah, but before we go I have to shower or something. There is no way I'll be caught dead with mustard in my hair in countries like France, China, or Cincinnati."

"Since when is Cincinnati a city?"

Instantly the cheerleaders saw both of Bonnie's sisters standing in the doorway. Bonnie felt her heart slow but thump louder.

"Its a city like France." Lonnie _corrected_ as they both walked in.

"This is Connie and Lonnie. My two older sisters. _Way_ older." Bonnie smirked at her sisters annoyed looks.

"Hi, I'm-"

"So don't care." Both older twin sisters answered in an almost robotic way that reminded Bonnie of Kim's younger brothers from the car ride.

"You see Amy-"

"Kim."

"Whatever. I got all the brains." Connie gloated.

"I got all the looks." Lonnie boasted.

"Bonnie got the rest." Connie joked before both twins laughed themselves out the door. Bonnie looked down, her heart thumping gone. Bonnie looked back up and glared at her door.

' _Fuck those two_.' Bonnie thought as she bit her lip. Instantly the FSA felt Kim's body flinch straight. ' _Oh lord._ '

"Why those stuck up little witches." The heroine spat as she charged at the door. But Bonnie stood her ground, leaving her crazed cheer captain running in place. "I am gonna beat you two like rented mules."

"As much as I'd like to see that, its not happening to night." Bonnie sighed as she managed to slip off the wrist mounted Kimmunicator off the raged hero.

" _Kim_?"

"Nooop. Not this time Wayne."

" _Wade_."

"Whatever, anyway I need back up if me and Kay are gonna go anywhere." Bonnie announced as she tilted the screen at the still enraged Kim. Of which the FSA was only barely managing to hold back. "Because there is no way I'm going on spandex patrol with Mrs. Basket case over here."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, carry the 6. Minus the 4..." Monique mumbled as she scribbled away on her desk. Beside her, Ron was bored out of his mind as he waited for Monique to finish her homework. Tapping his fingers on the desk. "Please stop. I'm almost done."

"Woop, sorry." Ron apologized, pulling his hand away. The millionaire quickly grew bored again as Monique scribbled away on her worksheet. "Hey can I-"

"For the hundredth time, no TV."

"Coul-"

"No."

"Fine." Ron sulked, leaning his head on his hand as he felt his phone vibrate. Taking it out he saw the ID and started reading the text. "Hmmmm."

"Finally finished..." Monique sighed before she all but slammed her head on the desk.

"Holy crap." Ron said as he turned toward his partner. The moment he touched her she nearly jumped out of the bean bag chair.

"I'm up. I'm up. I'm..." Monique yawned. "Just really tired."

"Its cool. If you're up for some bon diggidy down time I'd be cool with it." Ron shrugged. "Now that you're done we can head back to my place. You do your thing, I do mine. Win-win."

"Yeah, sorry String-bean." Monique said shaking herself awake. "But ah, we're still attached. Besides, I don't think my dad would go for it. He's a _bit_ protective."

"I get it. Either way, I got high hopes that Wade will have Dementor's longs'n lats here soon and we'll finish the mission and-"

"NO! No no no no no more missions. Missions no! Nah-ah."

"Monique?" Ron asked, tilting his head to the side at his shaking friend. "You okay?"

"Uh," Monique answered as she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. Its just that I don't think I can do this any more."

"What do you mean?"

"The missions. Its just so much."

"The fighting?"

"No, well not really." Monique rubbed her eyes. "Kim does most of that. Usually I just trip over a power cord or jam a candy bar into a slot. Maybe distract them with one of my screams. Its really all the other stuff. All the running. The fricking insane travel hours. The lack of sleep alone. The handful of missions I've been on? I.B.D.M.N!"

"Uhhh, I. B. D. N. No it was a uh-"

"I don't think I'm cut out for this Mission- super stuff alright? When you dropped the bomb on my parents tonight I was _seriously_ hoping that they'd forbid it me being Kim's tag-a-long."

"Oh trust me, I get it." Ron nodded rubbing the back of his neck.

"Wha- _Really_?" The reluctant replacement side-kick asked, relief dripping out of her mouth. "Ugh, Thanks… Seriously though? You and Kim'ave been do'n it for years and I've just been do'n it for a few weeks and can barely keep up."

"Yeah, it takes some getting used to. Now you know why I sleep all the time in class." Ron nodded as he rubbed Monique's back. Ron couldn't help but smile as he saw the obvious comfort he was giving her. If it was coming from the back rub or what he was saying he didn't know. "Here are some tips. Eat lots of that delicious, delicious, tasty cheese. Good for carbo load. You know how much junk food I eat? If it wasn't for the missions I'd probably be three times this skinny size right now… well that and the gym."

"I still can't believe the gym thing." Monique laughed. "Come on String-bean, whats the real reason? And I know its not some dumb bet with Felix. If it was he'd just have you buy'em lunch."

"Uhhh, b-because I-I-I-"

"Just stop. I'm not gonna push if you don't wanna tell me."

"Thanks Mon."

"But I am gonna take a shot in the dark and say its for a girl."

"N-not exactly." Ron answered, Monique instantly barked out a few giggles.

"Well that's more than most guys do to impress a girl." Monique joked as she lightly jabbed Ron's side. Ron himself shrugged before he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

" _Ron._ "

"Wade?"

" _Kim and… well Bonnie, need help. I've got a ride heading your way."_

"Got it." Ron nodded as he hung up. "Sorry Mon, but we'll work something out. You can sleep on the ride."

"Nnnnnnnnaaaaaaaahhh." Monique groaned as both side-kicks made their way to the door. "Mom! Me and Ron are going on another mission."

"Give it your all dear!" Mrs. Ramsay hollered as the two left. "Try to make a good impression."


	11. Hot Mix

Honey Pot

Chapter 11- Hot Mix

It was a cool morning in the city of Middleton. The sun was still rising as more clouds filled the sky. One could see darker and darker clouds being pushed along with a damp wind as thunder, lightning, and rain could be heard in the distance. Clearly another storm was coming to sweep over the city of Middleton.

Down below in the humble neighborhood, in the fully renovated Stoppable home, its current single occupant was in his newly refurbished red and blue room. Sleeping in his newly bought folding style bed, drooling out the side of his mouth. Suddenly, the millionaire sidekick was disturbed by the catchy and upbeat ringing coming from his phone on the lamp table next to him. Tired beyond reason, Ron could barely notice. Simply pulling his newly bought blankets over his head. The ringing soon stopped fallowed by the phone's voicemail and a loud beep.

" _Rufus. Oh Rufus? I know you there_." Knowing who that voice belonged too, the tiny intelligent rodent popped his head out of his cage. " _I got Bueno Nacho with me. Its all yours. Just gotta wake Ron up_."

Of course before the heroine could even finish, the little guy was already across the room, bouncing and jumping on his master's head jabbering nonsense. Soon enough, Ron woke. Pushing off his blankets, staring at his animal companion with one eye open as Rufus pointed at the phone like a hunting dog. Ron looked at it, reading the text on the screen and groaned. Sighing, the millionaire side-kick got up and walked down.

"Kiiiimmm?" Ron opened the door, yawning and rubbing one eye.

"Hey Ron I-" The heroine began but was interrupted by the hairless rodent in Ron's stripped pajama breast pocket excitedly jabbering to her.

"Yeeeaaahhh... Come on in."

Ron opened the door, patting his little buddy's head. The heroine handed the to-go breakfast bag to her old friend as she walked in. Standing in the doorway, the millionaire caught his eye on the heroine's turtlenecked turquoise mini-sweater as it reached down to her thighs, hugging the girl tight, leaving little to the imagination. Kim's hair was tied back into a ponytail instead of her usual style. The millionaire stared at his friend as she continued to admire his home.

"Ron? Oh Ron, you there?" Ron shook his head at her question, to wake himself up. But Ron quickly became distracted again when he saw his partner's face. The heroine's makeup was perfectly applied and her hair in perfect form as it was tilted to the side. Emphasizing the cheerleader's beautiful emerald eyes and pink lips, leaving the millionaire side-kick starstruck. "Hello?"

"Huh, yeah." Ron answered but soon looked down where Kim was pointing at. Ron could feel Rufus running around inside of the paper bag he was holding before suddenly the little pink Rodent's head popped out, covered in cheese. The animal companion burped at them before falling back into the bag.

"We really should have seen that coming." Kim joked. "Anything still in there?"

"The little guy's stomach defies description." Ron answered as he walked into his room and over to the kitchen. Leaving the to-go bag sitting on the counter. "I'm actually surprised there's even a bag left."

"I'll get two bags next time."

"Don't worry about it. I'll make us some cereal." Ron answered, setting out two bowls on the counter next to the bag before pulling out a large box and some milk. "So, you gonna tell me why you're here? Its not a mission since you're not in gear or coming in through my window. Oh and B-T- Dubs, I'm running out of Vacah days and I haven't slept in any of' em. Can't a man enjoy his days off?"

"I'm sorry, Barkin sent me over here to get you to sign on his class action law suit. He doesn't think It'll work without your help. What with your money and decent lawyers. The mummy-in-training even said don't come back until I get an answer out of you."

"Yeah, about that." Ron sighed as he poured in the milk before handing a bowl to Kim and both heading to the couch. "According to my lawyer, the school ain't doing do hot. It can barely afford to keep going. If the lawsuit thing did work, the best I'd do is shut down the school... maybe pay for Barkin's medical bills but that's it. And that's a _big_ maybe. I'm guessing Barkin already knows that. Good news, I got my own plan. We ask important people we've saved to donate."

"Wait, what?" Kim asked, taking the first spoonful. "Ron, I'm not sure about that. The only thing we've ever asked of people is transport to help more people."

"Kim, the school is so run down people got hurt. Maybe fatally somewhere down the line. Even you. Its only luck that Barkin just got scratched up. The school needs more funds and fast. Asking rich people we helped is are only real play here." Ron explained before taking his own bite. As he chewed, the side-kick could see the lingering reluctance and discomfort on his partner's face. "Think of it this way, anyone pouring in money to help a national icon's school is a PR gold mine. Win-win."

"I dunno. Still feels kinda dirty."

"Dirtier than an army of roaches, spiders and rats? Oh wait, how about that sludge that come out of the sink I'd use to make cakes instead of water. I'm sure that would taste fantastic."

"Okay, I hear what you're saying." Kim admittedly nodded as she finished her bowl before setting it down on the coffee table. Sighing, the heroine stood up off the couch and headed toward the door. "I'll go tell Barkin the news."

"Wow, hold on. I never technically gave you an answer." Ron smiled. "Just reasons why his plan wouldn't work. Sooo... hooky in the morning? You'll get back just before lunch gets out."

"Ha, sure." Kim smiled, sitting back down next to the PJ covered side-kick. "Honestly, I can't thank you enough. Since the incident, the only thing Barkin cares about are the floats. Even though all that's left is the painting part, it still smells horrible throughout school."

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot about the MD thing." Ron shrugged as he finished his bowl. "Is that why you're looking so great today, somebody ask you out?"

"Nope." Kim rolled her eyes. "Its just that every year during the festival, Nanna sends me some new clothes. Usually they're wool sweaters or sun dresses. But when we went to got see her that summer I finally told her I didn't like'em. So she finally sent me something good and I'm wearing it."

"Oh yeah, forgot about those. Remember when she sent you a two-fer wool sweater and cuffed pantaloons?" Ron laughed. "Still though, wearing a knockout like that to school with only a few days to the festival and dance? Coinkydink."

" _Whaaat_? No, I am not wearing this to get some-hopefully cute, guy to ask me out. I also didn't save up for two months to buy it or get up really early to spend hours putting on make up and making my hair look perfect so I'd look super pretty. Yeah, nope. I didn't do any of that so I won't go alone to the Middleton day's dance again... nope. Not at all."

"...Uh, okay. I-I so buy that. No reason to get further into it... you okay?" Ron asked his friend, who only bit her lip and adjusted her hair as she couldn't look him in the eye. "Okay then, well if it means anything, I'm still rich and no girl's asked me out."

"Well, you have been gone all week."

"Enough people know where I live. My number's your site. Then there's my profile... not a peep."

"Well, maybe they think you and Bonnie are still a thing?" Kim suggested. "Yeah, everyone knows why you two were together but hey, still a couple."

"I don't think so." Ron shrugged. "O'l Bon-Bon made sure I knew we weren't a couple anymore."

"Yeah, she made sure _you_ knew that. Everyone will see for themselves when you get back next week. You'll probably have a new girl before first period."

"Kim," The millionaire side-kick raised his eyebrow at her. "its been a few weeks since we broke up. They have seen me and her."

"Oh."

"Yeah, besides after all that time with Bonnie I think I'll take a break from relationships." Ron shrugged. "Just concentrate on my essential _Ron-ness_."

"Uh-huh." Kim laughed in disbelief. "Right."

"Ignoring that, whats new?"

"Okay, fine." The heroine turned on her side toward the millionaire, her emerald eyes matching his brown. "Lets talk about this newfound initiative you got. I talked to Monique. The patents. The teaching. Now the donation thing. Whats going on with you?"

"What is there to tell?" Ron turned away, shrugging. "After losing half my money, I decided to put, some ah- focus in my life."

"Ron, come on."

"Fine." The millionaire sighed back into the couch. "I got a new business partner. That's where all the ideas are coming from. I just handle the food and recipes part."

"Wow, you're not gonna stop there are you?"

"Its my dad. We've been skyping and e-mailing back and forth since he and mom discovered I almost lost the money."

"Okay, I'm surprised by all of this but, why didn't you tell me till now?" The heroine asked. "I could have helped."

"Well," Ron bit his lip, embarrassed. "I didn't want to. I wanted to do this on my own. Without you."

"Wha-what do you mean?" Kim asked, worried confusion in her voice.

"Kim, none of this is your fault, but have you looked back?" Ron asked, frustration deep in his chest. "Whenever I did something on my own or what I liked, I always had to put it on hold or drop it all together. One reason or another. I don't want that to happen again. Not when I had so much to lose this time."

"No-no, I get it." Kim nodded. "I remember. The bueno nacho thing. The restaurant you ran out of the school. The fearless ferret thing. That's just three of them. You did great each time. I never meant for any of that to happen."

"I know Kim, and like I said its not your fault." Ron nodded back. "But remember during the first week, how you kept telling me that 'money can't buy happiness'?"

"Ron, that's true."

"Kim, I didn't inherit my money. I earned it with my own idea. How many other people can say they got rich off of something they made?" Ron asked, his frustration returning. "Can't I take some pride in that?"

"I-I didn't think about it like that." The heroine looked down, guilt in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Well if we're apologizing, I might as well do it for not helping out on missions as much as I should these days."

"Its cool." Kim smiled. "Monique's filling in and she's doing great."

"You know that Mon hates the job right?"

"Y-yeah," The heroine admitted. "she's decent but its not the same."

"You know, you could always ask Felix?" Ron jokingly suggested. "With his cyber-robotic chair he'd probably be a better side-kick than me."

"Ron, come on. Get serious. There's no better side-kick than you." Kim jokingly smacked Ron's shoulder. "I couldn't ask for a better partner. Besides, I don't think it'll come to that. If the room is saved or not, and if your plan works, you'll still go on missions with me. Tell me the school's not interested in us saving the world from baddies? Maybe you could give some private lessons to Monique. Give her your cook book or whatever and let her sub for you when we go on missions."

"Well Mon is a manager at club banana."

"I just don't know if Monique will go for it."

"Ha. She'll probably run for it. I'll ask her and her dad later." Ron nodded, smiling as he remembered Monique's goofy father. "Speaking of Mon, she taking anyone to the dance?"

"Why? Are you interested?" Kim smirked. "That's kinda cute. My BFF's and side-kicks hooking up."

"Ha-ha." The millionaire laughed. "I'm just curious. Mon's my friend."

"I know, besides she's dating someone." Kim explained. "But I don't know who or how long it'll last. So if you ever change your mind you might get lucky at the dance...That came out wrong."

"Still funny." Ron laughed. "But I won't give my hopes up. Just another year of going single... or being your wingman again. How's Josh the monkeyboy doing these days?"

"Yeaaahhh, I'm kinda over him." Kim shrugged as Ron smiled. "Besides, he's dating Tara now. Sorry Ron."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Well, ever since you saved us all from Gill freshmen year... Tara's had a crush on you." Kim explained. "You kinda lost your chance."

"You're kidding me?" Ron groaned. "No one told me that!"

"Ron, it was obvious to everyone." The heroine awkwardly back peddled. "... you really don't know how girls work do you?"

"Oh man. I hope a mission does come up, just so I have something else to think about." Ron groaned, sinking back again into the couch. Turning back to his friend, Ron saw Kim's body suddenly flinch straight on the couch before her eyes flashed neon. "Ohhh that can't be good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hundreds if not thousands of miles away in parts unknown was a bright blue sky over an uncharted island. At the south end of the island a large complex stood in the baking sun. The monstrous tower was well past its glory. Its antennas, signs, and defense turrets were burnt, bent and shot to ruins. Full holes blown on its sides with an entire chunk of a wall missing with nothing but scorch marks in their place.

Inside the main room, its stone walls and granite floor are just as battle scarred as the exterior would lead anyone to believe. With crispy and scorched stone and equipment scattered throughout the space. Inside what remained of the main room was two sections, the makeshift lab filled with the best working gear any mad scientist could tape together in one end, the other an ash covered gym.

Inside the makeshift lab was none other than the sapphire mad genius himself Dr. Drakken bent over one of the new standing desks, tool in hand, goggles on his face as he tinkered into a half melted machine. Across from him, inside the ash covered gym was his contractually labeled 'side-kick' Shego, dumbbell in each hand.

One by one, the villainess pumped a dumbbell with each arm, staring at herself in the half-cracked and scorched mirror in front of her. But as the curls go by, the super criminal grew more and more frustrated as she heard her contractually labeled 'boss' humming to himself as he worked. The green mercenary took a deep breath to calm herself, but felt nothing but the mountain in her chest build and build. After another off key note flew out of Drakken's lips, Shego's eyes burst open with her mouth not far behind with a couple of lungs full of anger. But Shego stopped herself when she saw her partner's reflection.

Through the scorches and cracks, on top of the glass covered silver, Shego saw Drakken take off his half melted lab coat and reveal to her his ash and sweat covered navy under shirt. Shego bit her lips as she saw the mad scientists' unnatural and modified muscles stretch the cheap cotton, his sweat glistening off his body. Shego's natural green eyes flashed neon pink, giggling at the busted mirror before she licking her lips. The villain shook her head to snap herself out of it before she sighed, returning to lifting the dumbbells.

Turning her head to the side wall, Shego looked at the half charred calendar. Shego bit her lip again as she counted the days crossed out with a green X. The days since they discovered the small miserable emoji inducer on her neck.

'I'm gonna kill somebody.'

Shego thought before looking straight again, straight at the charred and sweaty yet unnaturally muscular blue man through the mirror as he continued to tinker away. Biting her lip again, Shego felt that mountain in her chest build up as she crunched the dumbbells even harder, and harder. Until suddenly the villain couldn't take it anymore and her hands ignited. Melting the hard plastic covering the cold metal before moving onto the iron. Turning red hot, bits and bits melted before falling onto the floor and her feet. Burning her shoes.

"Oh come on!" Shego's rolled her eyes annoyed as they flashed neon red. "DRAKKEN, what's taking so long?"

"Shego? Shego, calm down." Drakken half whispered, looking up at Shego as she dropped the half melted dumbbells. "The lair's in bad enough shape as it is. Half of my stuff is melted or smashed because of your last tantrum."

"It was your fault." Shego spat. "What kind of _genius_ jumps to the angry red setting or whatever?"

"I am almost done."

"You've been saying that for days now." Shego breathed, her hand flames sizzling out into smoke. "I'm running out of patience and I want this thing off my neck."

"I'm sorry but I need more time."

Ughhh!" Shego screamed. "Can't we just go back to our room for a bit so we can both work off some steam? I'm bouncing off the walls here."

"I'll admit that does sound good." Drakken nodded admittedly. The mad scientist looked at his partner, enjoying her figure in the tight spandex neon green leggings and her matching sports bra. Both with a black stripe on the side. "But the last time we did that, you almost did as much damage as your tantrum."

"Ha." Shego laughed. "The lair gets destroyed almost every time we deal with Kim and whatever side-kick she's using."

"I'm not made of money." Drakken scoffed. "I'm just asking for more time so i can safely remove the darn thing. You really wanna worry how that thing might mess up your mind more than it already has? Because I don't."

"That's almost sweet coming from you." Shego half laughed. "Ya know, if you weren't the first one stupid enough to try it."

"Ha-ha. Sorry. But I just need more time." Drakken awkwardly laughed as he bent back down and continued his work. Humming to himself like before. But within seconds, the tool he was using blew. Sending a stream of sparks behind him as the power-cord attached to it ignited. Pulling out a soot covered fire extinguisher from under the desk and blew out the flames. "Damn it. It'll cost me another day just to fix that."

"What?" Shego asked, her eye twitching and shining red with rage, before suddenly she reached behind her neck and pulled the device from her body. Her eyes returning to their natural cosmic green. Shego sighed in relief as she showed her prize to the mad _genius_. "HA!"

"What?" Drakken asked as he walked over to her, gadgets in hand. "I don't believe it."

"I've been telling you for days that just pulling it off would work."

"I knew it could be removed. I just had no idea what pulling it off would do to you. Its been hooked up to your brain for days. I still don't."

Drakken answered as he looked at the small blank screen of the device in Shego's hand before running back to the most intact part of his lab. As Drakken tossed out half charred tools, Shego silently walked over to him, a confused but happy smile on her face.

"What are you doing?" The green villain asked as her blue partner pulled out more gadgets from his desk. Shego stood there in surprise as Drakken walked over and stuck two pads on her temples.

"Don't move. I have to make sure the device didn't do any permanent damage to your brain when you pulled it off." Drakken ordered as he looked down at his scanner. The super mercenary was taken back at the mad scientists concern. "From what I can tell, it didn't cause any real change. But I'm getting a lot of useful data about your powers and how your brain works. Maybe I can use this for a weapon. Upgrade the henchman's energy staves or a ray to blow up a science center or something."

"Okay, started cute then it got creepy." Shego rolled her eyes. "How did I lose my virginity to you?"

"Wait, what?" Drakken asked, looking up from his screen. Drakken's surprised sapphire eyes matching Shego's daring emeralds. The villainess grabbed Drakken by his burnt belt, pulled him close, and kissed him. Hard. In all honestly the mad doctor greatly enjoyed the hungry kiss, but he had a little something on his mind. "She-she-hmmm."

"Talk later." Shego pulled his head back, with one thing on her mind. "Fun time now."

The villainess kissed Drakken again even more heated than before and the mad scientist quickly melted into it. Shego roared a hunger filled moan as she pressed her chest into Drakken's own. Drakken felt Shego's soft flesh through the sports bra against him through the thin cotton of his shirt. As Drakken kisses back he reaches around and grabs Shego's large and firm behind with his small hands. Shego moaned again as their tongues wrestle for dominance.

While the would be world conqueror gave off the appearance of a determined scientist, the last few days had been almost as hard on him as it was for Shego. Every time Drakken hummed as he worked it was to keep him from bouncing off the walls. Because to Drakken, his contractually labeled side-kick was quite possibly the most beautiful woman in all of super villainy. A villainess who groaned, posed, and grunted oiled up in sweat half naked in front of him the whole time he worked that week.

Her thigh rubbing against Drakken's, Shego could feel how hard Drakken was through his pants. Still moaning into their kiss, Shego slid her hands from the belt buckle to the ends of his waist before tugging with all her might. The burnt, worn and tired work pants easily ripped apart. Leaving Drakken in nothing but his scorched undershirt and boots.

Drakken barely noticed or cared and only smiled as he saw Shego drop his ripped up clothes before reaching up and grabbing the top of her sports bra. Drakken didn't just stand here, he bent down and yanked Shego's leggings down to her ankles before hoisting the now naked Shego up into the air.

"Wooooo!" Shego cheered, waving her sports bra like a victory flag.

Shego tossed her sports bra away and wrapped her legs around Drakken's waist as he let her back down, kissing him again as he charged forward. Drakken blindly ran into a large chunk of the former ceiling half buried into the floor. Neither villain even noticed as Shego gripped the stone tight, her fingers digging into it like burning steel nails. Shego gritted her teeth and her hands ignited in green flames as Drakken rammed into her.

Standing up, Drakken looked down at the green super human, her washboard stomach, her thin but muscular arms, her pretty moaning face. Most of all her large green tits bouncing and jiggling in front of him. Her light green nipples staring right back at him. Years and years of science and super villainy. All kinds of projects ranging from diamond powered lazes to hypnotizing agents. Glorious machines of death and life. This right here. The woman in front of him, sweat glistening off her body as he plowed into her, was by far the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen.

Drakken's strong if small hands still groping her ass, held up Shego as he rammed into her. Drakken started hard and fast, but Shego had other ideas. Her strong legs wrapped around his waist, tightened and pulled him in at the rate and speed she wanted. So Drakken went in deep and slow with Shego all but screaming all the while.

"Yes, oh god yes." Shego groaned, biting her lip. "Just like that. Jesus, I've missed this."

Drakken was getting tired. Day after day of almost not stop work and putting out fires was doing him no favors. But he would not be denied. Shifting Shego a bit with his hands so she was sitting and he was no longer holding her up, Drakken let go of Shego's ass and grabbed her green melons. Drakken could feel his fingers sink into the doughy skin, almost like he was being absorbed into the super human's colossal breasts.

"Ohhhhhh, I've missed this too." Drakken groaned himself, ramming as hard as he could into her with all his might. "Missed this so much."

Shego tossed her head back and closed her eyes, letting her climax wash over her body as Drakken made one final thrust, holding on to her breasts ike they were handles. Which Shego found she liked. The two stood there for a moment, just enjoying the feeling before Shego unwrapped her legs around Drakken and lazily slid to the ground. Shego's hands fizzled out as she let go of the chunk of former ceiling and just sat there on the rock.

Drakken kept on groping and feeling up Shego's breasts, his eyes practically glued to her bright green nipples. Shego smiled back at him, tracing lines on his chest, sizzling smoke burning off her fingers as she cut through Drakken's cheap shirt. While painful, Drakken found that he liked it, and thrusted into his woman again.

"Ahhh!" Shego barked out in surprise and pleasure. Licking her lips, Shego pushed against the rock with her other hand and knocking them both to the ground. Shego landed on top, her hand on his chest to keep her up. But Shego's hand was still hot, ignited or otherwise, burning through the shirt and into Drakken's altered skin. Drakken winced in pain as he pumped into her, bouncing Shego into the air with his hands still on her tits.

"Oh...my... god." Shego shrieked with each thrust, her hands now off of Drakken and into piles of ash and gravel on the ground. Keeping her hands from igniting. Drakken let go of her right breast to hold himself up as he reached up and licked the same boob with his mouth. His unnaturally long tongue licking around the nipple. Shego tossed her head back again as she reached another climax. "Everyday! We're doing this everyday!"

"I'm not arguing." Drakken agreed as he bounced her on top of him. But Drakken's back was starting to hurt from the position. So Drakken flipped Shego on to her back with him on top of her. Grabbing her leg, Drakken hoisted it over his shoulder and pulled her against him as he continued ramming into her.

Shego's eyes looked like they were made of glass and blank looking in no real direction. Her mouth open into a bit of a smile as her tongue slid out on the side. Shego's body spasms from Drakken's thrusts.

But unbeknownst to the two lovers, back under Drakken's desk, the dark green remote was activated and helpless. Above it was the remains of Drakken's desk barely holding together. Above that was the heavily damaged ceiling that was slowly getting weaker and weaker. Not enough for a cave in or collapse, but enough for bits and pieces to fall. Another pebble fell from one of the many holes. It fell that long distance and landed smack dab on the moodulator. Not hard enough to break it, but the image on the screen changed. From a bright and yellow smiley face... to something else.


	12. Red Wine

Honey pot

Chapter 12- Red Wine

"I swear, Ronnie has me addicted."

The youngest Rockwaller sister sighed, licking her lips as she glanced at her Bueno Nacho doggy bag. The enriching scent of her supreme burrito and mini-churro's along with Ron's all _but_ trademarked nacos filling her car. The top was down on her newly bought snow white convertible as she drove down the suburban road. The fresh windshield wipers doing their job and keeping Bonnie's sight clear as the rain fell.

Swiping one of the mini-churros, Bonnie's attention shifted to her phone on the car's dash in is little holder, musically dinging as it received E-mail after E-mail. Skimming through the small screen, Bonnie found no names she instantly recognized. The private security adviser shrugged as her gaze returned to the road, her destination in sight on her left, quickly parking in its drive way.

Now the Stoppable home was like any other house in their particular neighborhood. Part of the standard two story, three bed, two bath. All put together with premade parts and set up somewhere in the mid 50's. Basically, if anyone was watching a show about small town America in the decade after WW2, this neighborhood would be the background set. All you'd be missing are the white picket fence and the paper boy.

Even after Ronnie got the royalty money, he couldn't break the mold. Renovations be damned. The house still had the decades old chipped paint job, the Stoppable's particular flavor was sunny side yellow. It had the same crack laden drive way and half sunken or buried walkway to the front door.

Even though Bonnie wasn't over at Ron's house that much, or at all, until he got his money, she knew all of this. Because every other house in the neighborhood had the same aging problems. Even the Rockwaller home. Well aside from the pest issue. Every house had its own brand of uninvited guests. Roaches, rats, spiders, or worse. Looking back, it only made sense that the school would have all the above.

"Okay, let's see who we have here."

Bonnie announced, getting out of her car, doggy-bag in one hand and her phone in the other. Trailing up the walkway, Bonnie read down the screen of fresh E-mails. The E-mails themselves were more than her usual spam and casual updates. A lot of them were from general companies, and from the looks of it, were spread from the smallest ma-and-pa owned dime stores that Bonnie had never heard of to mega conglomerates that she ran into everyday. A good chunk were from personal E-mail. Like the companies, some people Bonnie knew of, most the cheer leader didn't recognize.

"What kind of names are these? Martin Smarty, Pop Pop Porter, and... Who the heck is Señor Senior, Senior?"

Bonnie stopped in her tracks when she grabbed hold of the front doors' knob and found it unlocked. More, she discovered that the door wasn't even fully closed. Bonnie sighed, biting her lip frustrated as she walked into the Stoppable house, making sure the door was _shut_ and _locked_. Before Bonnie could vent her annoyance, she was frozen stiff as she discovered how messed up everything was. The cushions to all the knocked over furniture was tossed everywhere at random. All the walled picture frames were smashed and on the ground. Worst of all, the new giant TV was off its stand and face down on the new carpet.

Bonnie instantly dropped what she was holding and raced to the down TV, but try as she might, the cheerleader couldn't lift the heavy device to check if it was broken or not. Laying it back down in a huff, Bonnie's heart sank before she let out a dejected groan. Going back for what she dropped, Bonnie saw through the open counter how all the cupboards in the kitchen were open and empty. Probably all their contents on the floor. The cheerleader felt some small relief as she saw the refrigerator's door was still closed and remembered how Ronnie still hadn't gone grocery shopping yet. Looking up, Bonnie could see how the carnage was spread as far as she could see throughout the house. Even going up the stairs to the second floor.

Like before Bonnie was frozen where she stood. The youngest Rockwaller sister felt something crawl up her spine. Something she'd had to feel near constantly for weeks now, almost a month. Days after Ron Stoppable first came into his money. When the blue villain kidnapped Ronnie and wasted half of his money, or really when the blue villain kicked Bonnie out of his group and wouldn't let her have a dime.

It wasn't that Bonnie was worried about Ronnie at all. Of all the times Ronnie and Kim where captured, not once had the villains every managed to do anything. But the money... If there was anything villains for famous for doing, it was waste cash. The youngest Rockwaller couldn't tell you how relieved she was that night when she caught Ronnie being dropped off in that hummerzine with his band of professional brown-nosers waving wads of cash at him. It was really only dumb luck that Bonnie had been walking home from Tara's that night or that she felt like wearing sexy underwear that day.

But the moment when the blue villain kicked her out and refused her anything, after nearly a week of constant attention and expensive gifts and the... possibilities that entitled suddenly gone. Bonnie felt something crawl up her spine and clinch in her chest, _hard_. Something she didn't even know what it was until she looked it up: fear and loss. And when Bonnie learned that Ronnie still had those considerable pockets, all those feelings went away and replaced by relief, ambition, imagination, and most of all _need_. Practically everyday since that night, when she first came to Ronnie's house, those same feelings of fear and loss were creeping and festering in the back of her mind. With every set-back along the way, they got a little stronger. Let the cheerleader tell you, it was back in full force now.

Navigating through the chaotic floor and stairs, Bonnie could see that the second floor was much the same as the first. The hallway pictures were on the floor with their frames smashed open and the walls they were hanging on all scratched up. Not to mention all the doors that weren't locked being wide open. Bonnie didn't check the state of those rooms as she made it to Ronnie's door at the end. Which, while shut, was just as scratched up as the hallway walls and its knob was smacked clean off and missing. 

The fear and worry faded as Bonnie heard faint voices and groans coming from inside the room. Getting down on her knees and peeking through the knob hole, Bonnie raised her eye-brows in surprise. Directly in her view was the millionaire golden goose sitting on the edge of the bed facing the door, and naked with his legs wide open. But what really caught Bonnie's attention was the skinny little red head down on her knees in-between Ron's legs, mumbling as her head bobbed over Ron's crotch.

The girl was in what looked like a beautifully expensive turquoise mini-dress, her red mane held back in a long ponytail that swayed with every bob of her head. Bonnie's eyes widened, biting her lip as she recognized the envy inspiring mini-dress from that morning at school and the curvless build the girl had from the countless nights of cheer practice.

" _Kim_."

Bonnie and Ron groaned, though their tones and meaning behind it couldn't be more different. Everything became white. Bonnie's mind was flooded with images, stretching from years ago, all filled with bitter frustrated feelings of envy, jealousy, and resentment.

The first before even high school. At cheer leading tryouts, where a young red headed Possible was doing flips in the air, her legs propelling her with the gymnastic rings. A middle-school age Bonnie chewing through her pencil to keep the bile down. The second was the squad applauding around Kim as she was elected the new captain. Bonnie's own recently graduated sister blowing the youngest Rockwaller a raspberry as she applauded her successor.

The third was at the talent show just last year, the crowd cheering for Kim on the stage, waving the microphone in her hand. Bonnie was to the side behind the curtain still in her ballerina outfit, doing her best not to bite her lip off as her own performance hadn't received half that enthusiasm from the crowd. Near 10 years of hard practice and expensive production, beaten by an improvised song in sweaty gym gear.

The forth image only a few weeks ago. Bonnie, provocatively spread n-aked on Ron's bed, only a few feet away from the Rockwaller's present, hungrily waiting for her rich boy-toy to return home. The sound of a chopper and a high pitched scream drove Bonnie to the window just in time to catch a black helicopter flying away with Ron dangling behind it, the rope wrapped around the pants at his ankles leaving the upside-down millionaire showing his boxers to the world and a frustrated Bonnie howling.

Bonnie snapped back to reality as Ron moaned Kim's name one last time before collapsing on the bed. Bonnie heard Kim mumble something as she stood up, flattening out her mini-dress with one hand, wiping her mouth with the other.

"You like that, Ronnie." Kim purred at her collapsed millionaire side-kick. "Ronnie?"

"Y-yeah..." Ron half mumbled half cheered, causing Kim to _giggle_. Outright _giggle_. Bonnie could only bite down on her lip, _hard_. "So, we still on for tonight?"

Ron could only give a weak thumbs up.

"Oh you." Kim giggled again, her voice sounding like a school girl high on sugar. "Get some rest, Ronnie. You'll need it."

Bonnie felt panic in her chest as she saw Kim turn toward the door, her eyes a bright neon pink. As quietly as she could, Bonnie ran into the nearest open room and locked it behind her. Silently flipping over the disheveled bed and into the ball of blankets at its far side, Bonnie hid best she could. wrapping her arms around her knees against her chest as she heard creaking footsteps walk in the outside hallway. As she heard the front door faintly shut, Bonnie let loose a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

Bonnie looked up at the ceiling with a blank, almost defeated look on her face as she leaned back against the wall behind her. A cauldron of emotions Bonnie didn't even know how to describe built up inside her. Bonnie bit her lip as she banged her head against the wall, the dam finally burst, slapping a hand over her mouth to cover a scream of pure frustration. Bonnie slumped back down and stared dullly at the ugly wallpaper at the far wall in the unrenovated room, biting her lip as she sat quietly, unable to think.

Bonnie was knocked out of her slump as she heard nonsensical jabbering to her side. Turning to it, Bonnie saw a pink hairless rodent jumping up and down on all fours, spewing unintelligible jabs at her. Bonnie all but screamed and hopped onto the bed in fright, sprinting out the door in disgust as the pink rat charged at her.

"Th-that's it!" Bonnie spat, trying to catch her breath as she heard the hairless rodent scratching at the door. "I am not coming over here anymore unless I know that _thing_ is in its cage."

Ignoring the carnage around her, Bonnie turned and discovered that Ron's door had collapsed into a pile of broken pieces, hinges and all. Walking to before hopping over the pile and dresser barricade into Ron's room, Bonnie instantly faced a now sleeping side-kick, still spread out naked on the bed. The gently snoring millionaire had a dreamy smile on his face as drool dripped down the side of his mouth.

Instantly, Bonnie remembered the night she first came over to the Stoppable house. How she slept with the side-kick on that very bed, and how that was the only time she saw that look of satisfaction on Ron's face. Bonnie felt a familiar bitter stab in her at the thought of Kim only doing a fraction of what she had to do and got the same results.

"Story of my life."

Bonnie mumbled, biting her lip at her unconscious partner. Only to stop as she tasted something in her mouth. Spitting into the trash can before licking her now bleeding lip, Bonnie snapped her fingers at the sleeping millionaire. Of course he didn't so much as flinch at Bonnie's words even after she tried several times. If anything it was having the opposite effect as Ron began snoring harder as Bonnie tried talking to him, and from the look of it, was getting harder too. Bonnie raised her eye brow at this, a little confused as she dropped a discarded pillow onto his lap in a loud huff.

"H-huh, what..."Ron's head shot up as he looked around his room in a daze, finally spotting his business partner standing in front of him. "B-Bon-bon, what're you doing here? Can't a guy sleep in just _one_ day? I was having such a great dream."

" _Ohhh_ , of course you think that." Bonnie laughed, full of spite. "If it involves a certain red head on her knees, that wasn't a dream."

"W-wait, what?" Ron asked, finally discovering how disheveled his room was. All before looking down and noticing the pillow on his bare lap. Bonnie crossed her arms as Ron sat up, a blank look on his blushed face. "O-oh boy."

"R-Ronnie, how much do you remember?" Bonnie stuttered. Ron didn't answer verbally, but the look on his face as he stared forward said plenty. Bonnie sighed, loudly clapping her hands. "Ronnie, I need you to focus. Why was Kim here?"

It was then that Ron gave a half mumbled story about Barkin's class action lawsuit he was planning with some of the parents in the neighborhood and for Ron to fund it. Bonnie found herself delightfully surprised when she heard that her business partner refused and his reasons why. Or course that faded soon when he got to Kim.

"N-no, I didn't. I did tell her why though..." Ron answered, his blank stare returning. "Then things got crazy. Kim chased me as I ran for my life. She was either giggling, yelling, or crying as she ripped apart my house. Even after I barricaded my room she got in and... _asked me out._ "

"Ronnie!" Bonnie spat, feeling the same cauldron boiling up again. "I know it was probably like every wet dream you've had come to life, bu-hold on. Were Kim's eyes glowing, like neon?"

"Y-yeah, they wer- wait! Did you actual..." Ron asked, looking up at his business partner. Bonnie planted her arms on her hips at the embarrassed look on the millionaire's face as he shifted the pillow on his lap. "Yeaaaaahhh... Whoa, that's bad timing."

" _Yeah_ ," Bonnie sighed as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, discovering even more emails. The cheerleader rolled her eyes, shoving her phone away. "been a lot of that lately. Anyway, do you know whats causing this? Because when I was stuck to her, she was like that the whole time. It was _super_ annoying. But after whats-his-face helmet guy, she was still a pain in the ass, but normal. What's setting her off now?"

"I have no idea. We were just talking and poof. crazy." Ron explained, putting on a pair of pants he found next to him before walking over to his turned over desk and pulling something out of it. "We have to call Wade. He's got everything wired up the wazoo. If he doesn't know anything now, he will soon and find a solution before we know it."

"Yeah, about that." Bonnie drawled, glaring at the glorified phone in Ron's hands as she approached. "I got a bone to pick with that kid."

Peeking over Ron's shoulder, Bonnie saw a pudgy kid at around thirteen in a mustard stained blue T-shirt sitting in a dark monitor filled nerd cave. Ron gave a rushed and gabbering report on what was happening, thankfully without any of the more adult stuff. Regardless, the cheerleader couldn't help but roll her eyes at Ron's confusing tale of events. Wade himself just seemed to nod at Ron's words, as if he was being told about the weather, all before typing away on his keyboard and signing off with a promise of a solution.

"Well, that was helpful."

"He's a little spacey." Ron admitted. "But Wade always come through. Its part of the whole team Possible thing."

"Yeah, well team Possible is getting in the way of team 'stay rich'." Bonnie rolled her eyes, taking out her phone and showing Ron the screen. "… Its a working title. Anyway, we have a lot of people throwing in their hats for us. I knew we'd get support, but wow. The problem is most of'em want to talk to Kay first. So they can't really move forward before Ms. basket case is back to normal."

"So, we need to take care of this soon." Ron nodded, looking out the window at the raining sky. "I promised Kim we'd go to the festival and I can't get out of it."

"No, that's good." Bonnie nodded back. "Keep her in a crowded place. I'll watch you the whole time. Stop people from triggering Kim, keeping them _un_ -disembowled and our reputation the same o'l squeaky clean. And if the runt has something, I can just jump right in. Gimme the old game boy looking thing."

"Kimmunicator." Ron answered, keeping it out of Bonnie's grip. "Its a good plan, but I think I should hold on to it. Wade knows who you are and might not even talk to you."

"Fine. See you tonight, oh and there's a doggy-bag in one of the rooms. Forgot which." Bonnie answered, jumping over the dresser barricade into the hallway. " _I gotta_ _to find out where Kim got that dress."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

It was a calm early fall night in the city of Middleton. The storm had passed and the skies clear. Down below at the local high school, the city festival had finally begun. From end to end the asphalt of the parking lot was filled with carnival game booths, food trucks, and stands, to even eating contests. All of which was sponsored by the many businesses and companies of Middleton.

Walking along a classic knock-over-the-bottles stand was a young Miss Rockwaller looking down at her phone as she turned a corner. The cheerleader was looking down at her phone only to find a blank screen with no updates. Bonnie was about to sigh but was interrupted as she bumped into a little red cotton candy cart. Its owner gave Bonnie a look before the queen Bee grabbed the nearest hanging kernel and tossing the owner a crumpled up old dollar from her pocket.

"Buzz off." The cart owner gave Bonnie a blank look before hurrying away. Bonnie sighed. "Where are you Ronnie?"

"Robcracker, is that you?"

Turning to her left was a young man about her height, trim raven hair with a sharp widows peak that did nothing to hide his large ears on the side of his oval shaped head. He wore an expensive looking tailored three piece royal blue suit, of which its thin cut did not flatter the man's slim almost lankly looking physique.

"Rockwaller." Bonnie answered, caution in her voice. "And you are..."

"Ah, I'm sorry. It has been a while." The man bowed slightly. "I am Prince Wallace the third. I came here freshmen year."

That rang a bell. In freshmen year, Kim, on her latest spandex patrol brought to the school an actual prince from somewhere in Europe. From what Bonnie cared to remember was that Wally's country was very small with an even smaller population, but for some reason were disproportionately wealthy to their neighbors. While he was over at Middleton he stayed at the Possible home and went to their school. The memory of the prince put a smile on the cheer leader's face. As while Wally was physically unremarkable, his personality...The simple memory of the sheer frustration on Kim's face on the day of the election alone brought complete delight to the young Rockwaller.

"Of course! Prince Wally. You look good." Bonnie greeted, straightening up as best she could allowing the girl to stick her chest out as she put on her best 'kiss up' smile. "What brings you back to Middleton?"

"Rolland mustn't have told you." Wally tilted his head in a confused gesture, though his eyes drifted down and stayed there. "One of my aids recently received an invitation from him to come back here to help him with his recipe enterprise."

"B-beg your pardon?"

"Oh, I don't do pardons." Wally shook his head, his eyes returning to Bonnie's face. "That is the head of the justice wing of my country. I think its my Uncle or something."

"Ronnie, asked you to come and hel-"

"I do hate to interrupt, but where did you get that blue fluff right there?" Wally asked, pointing to the kernel of cotton candy in her hand. Bonnie looked blankly at the prince for a moment before just handing him the dollar snack, who immediately broke off a piece. "Anyway, not long ago I received an e-mail from my good friend Reuben Stottelson, claiming he needed assistance. I personally am both very wealthy and have started several enterprises back home. So I thought I'd come and offer my aid."

"Uhhh, Okay..." Bonnie nodded, taking out her phone again only to receive a blank screen along with the time. "Well, for starters, Ronni-"

"Ah, I never thanked you for the candy." Wally nodded, breaking off another piece. "Its delightful. We don't have these at home."

Bonnie sighed before taking in a deep breath.

"It is wonderful to have you back Prince Wally." Bonnie tried her best to sound sincere and not to grind her teeth. "How long will you be staying in Middleton?"

"Until this donation business is over with." He answered casually, finishing off the cotton candy. "I have taken residence at a local hotel. Its not my usual standard but it is adequate for the time being. Thought I'd try, 'roughing it' as you American's say. Now about this Festival. I did some research on the flight here. I thought it would be bigger. I haven't seen many from the school."

"Its only the first night." Bonnie shrugged. "It lasts all the way until next week. Its the calmest its going to be right now. More or less family night. Maybe a quiet first date."

"From what I remember of you Brandy Rodcrawller, this isn't really your cup of tea." Wally noted as he looked around them, but before Bonnie could even open her mouth he turned back to her with a posh smile. "But regardless, that last bit sounds delightful. A first night here with you sounds like a good time."

"I-wait, are you asking me what I think you are?"

"Brennie, I thought you just asked me." Wally looked at her as if she were slow. Bonnie tried her best to keep her cheery smile from faltering as she stared at the prince. "Charmingly confident of you too. First time we've met in years, after introductions you ask me to a night on the town. Delightful! As is your look. How can I resist?"

Bonnie stood there, her mind blank for a moment before she remembered that she was wearing her favorite princess purple V-neck T-shirt and matching mini-skirt along with a pretty teal jacket for warmth. Bonnie felt a blush at this, as while the cheerleader knew she looked good in her favorite outfit, it wasn't her best. Bonnie fought herself from rolling her eyes, wishing she wore a nicer outfit with the sexy thong underneath. A confidence boost never hurt a girl.

But what the prince said struck a cord in the secret financial security advisory. While yes, Ronnie was a millionaire with undeniable talent and connections, he was also prone to rotten luck, making bad decisions, and had divided focus _at best_. While Bonnie had done her best to curb his Murphy's law like quirks, there was still a number of set backs with even more problems and obstacles looming in the future. Hell, they were dealing with a crisis that very night.

But Wally? Wally was an actual Prince who's family and country, for its small size, seemed to have at the very least a _comfortable_ amount of money. From the time that Bonnie had spent with Wally, his air-headedness and self-centered sheltered view was easy enough to get along with. Compared to Bonnie's bitter bullying sisters anyway. All that with how he seemed to like Middleton, loved the idea of going out with the cheerleader, and from the looks of it couldn't keep his eyes off of her...

"That's flattering, but you're the charming one Wally." Bonnie put on her best grin, going to the prince's side and sliding her arm under his and pressing his boney elbow into her chest without making it _too_ obvious. All without breaking eye contact with the young crown prince. "That suit of yours is amazing. You have to introduce me to your tailor."

Bonnie tried pulling the prince to the nearest exit when she felt her phone vibrate in her jacket pocket. Bonnie ignored it and tried to keep moving but Wally had other ideas.

"Aren't you going to answer your phone?"

"Ohhh, I'm sure it's not important."

"I'd rather the night not be ruined by interruptions." Wally noted. "Best just to answer it."

"How can I say no to you." Bonnie smiled, showing her teeth to the prince as she pulled out her phone. It was a simple message from the millionaire side-kick, where they were and how Kim was just as loony. Bonnie rolled her eyes, beyond annoyed. "*Ronnie...*"

"Oh, was that Reuben?" Prince Wally asked, clearly interested. "Is this about Kimberly? I would be delighted to meet her again."

"I-its nothing." Bonnie instantly remembered the familiar annoyed look on Kim's face any time someone so much as mentioned the Prince's name, the shifting neon eyes along with Kim's current destructive mood swings. Sliding her phone back into a different pocket and away from the Prince, Bonnie put on a polite frown. "But I have to go take care of something. It won't take that long. We can still have our night on the town."

"Knowing team Possible, its probably something important."

"Oh, I don't think you'd want anything to do with it." Bonnie stepped back, zipping up her jacket almost up to her collar. Hiding her lure and implying disinterest. "Its about her heroics and some no name villain. Its not worth your time."

"Oh you couldn't be more wrong." Prince Wally cheered. "I never felt more alive than when Kimberly helped me before."

"Uhhh, alright." Bonnie shrugged, close to ripping her hair out. Pointing to the opposite direction of where Ron's text said he was, Bonnie smiled. "Go that way, you can help Kim and Ronnie there."

"Ohhh, this is so exciting!" The prince charged, though with his high pitched voice and accent made him sound like braveheart on helium. "Tally-ho!"

"I really hope that's good news for me."

Bonnie asked herself as she walked a few stands over to none other than a regular water gun table. Hiding behind a you-must-be-this-tall sign, Bonnie could see both members of team Possible from behind, sitting on a couple of stools surrounded by kids. From what she could see, Kim had her hair back down in a full red mane and was the one playing.

A bell rang before the guy behind the desk handed Kim a stuffed cartoon pickle, which the kids gave a sour look to. Bonnie couldn't hear what they were saying but, the heroine handed her prize off to the side-kick and wiggling around in the chair. Bonnie caught herself from biting her lip as she texted her partner where she was. Ron himself nodded to Kim, though it looked like it was for Bonnie as he tossed the pickle and walked Kim over to a bench behind them that was closer to Bonnie but still kept her hidden.

As they walked over, Bonnie caught a clear view of what Kim was wearing. It was a completely gorgeous black party dress that blew the turquoise one she wore that day out of the water. It hung close to her body and showed just enough skin to be both tastefully classy and slutty. Putting aside her raging envy, Bonnie was actually a little surprised that Ron managed to keep his tongue off the floor or walk without a limp.

"Okay, I'm _listeniinnnggg_..."

Kim purred, as she sat down next to her side-kick. Crossing her legs to give Ron an ample look as she hung one arm on the top of the bench as she slid her hand up the millionaire's knee, and moving in to where her face was only a few inches from Ron's own. Bonnie finally reopened her lip as she saw Ron visibly flinch from what Kim was doing.

" _Oh my god_." Bonnie heard Ron mumble as he shifted down the bench, away from Kim, as he pulled out the Kimmunicator from his pocket. "Oh man, a call from Wade. Must be important. We shoul-"

" _Wade_." Kim grabbed the Kimmunicator, the tone in her voice was sweet but clear vicious anger behind it. "Me and Ronnie are _**busy**_. Whatever the sitch is, give it to GJ."

Before Bonnie could even blink, Kim carelessly tossed the small device behind her. It landing only a few feet from Bonnie as Kim pulled Ron to his feet, sliding her arm under his exactly as Bonnie had done to Prince Wally before, and all but dragging Ron away into the crowd. Bonnie soon lost the crime fighting duo in the carnival. Sighing Bonnie walked over and picked up the kimmunicator, the same overweight kid in the same condiment stained shirt on the screen, only now he was giving her a funny look.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Fallowing the map on the screen of the Kimmunicator as it tracked the device on Kim's neck, Bonnie found herself at what should have been the closed off doors of the school's basketball court only to find them ajar. The door's chains and locks were smoldering on the floor as if cut by a laser.

"Where does she get those toys?"

Bonnie whispered as she quietly slid into the building, the large room itself was the same as it was during the day, only darker as the lights were off. All the floats of the various enterprises and companies in Middleton were fully built, painted, and ready to go for the parade the next day. Though it also meant that the smell of all that work still littered the air, as Bonnie had to cover her nose as she looked down at the screen on the Kimmunicator in her hand.

The Cheerleader focused on the energy reading at its side as the percentage slowly rose bit by bit, discovering it to be around half charged. Bonnie nodded at this, ignoring the map portion, as she heard mumbling voices not too far down from her. Fallowing the voices best she could, Bonnie kneeled behind the space center float as she peaked around the corner and found the members of team Possible. Ron was facing toward the hidden Queen Bee, though he clearly couldn't see her, while Kim herself was facing away toward Ron. The side-kick tried to mumble something as Kim rubbed her hand on his chest.

"Ohhh you."

Kim cooed, grabbing Ron's hands and yanking him to her. The heroine pressing her chest and body against his, their faces all but touching, as she placed Ron's hands on her thighs. Kim slowly- sensually moved Ron's hands up and down her thighs as she whispered in his ear. As Bonnie viewed Ron stiffen and freeze at what Kim had said, she took quiet deep breaths to calm herself as the youngest Rockwaller felt the flurry of territorial anger and envy build in her chest. Looking down at the screen, Bonnie could see that the Kimmunicator was about two thirds charged and climbing.

"Y-yeah, I-I-I was thinking about that too."

Looking back up Bonnie could see Kim let go of Ron's hand before grabbing his cheeks and kissing Ron hard and deep. A sensual moan erupted from both of them, Ron's hands slid up from Kim's thighs to her behind in the thin black dress. This continued, the kiss between hero and side-kick deepened hungrily into each other, before Kim finally broke it and backed away. Both members of team Possible were panting at each other trying to catch their breath with a dazed hungry look on their faces. Ron's eyes were fixated on Kim's breasts, her nipples staring right back at him as he slid his hands over his crotch.

"H-how do you do that?" The heroine licked her lips sensually, her eyes crossed while she stuck out her chest as Kim pulled back her hair. The red headed girl's sweat had made her short dress all but transparent, showing she had worn nothing under the thin black garment. "Every time I touch you I-its like magic. When we kissed... _oh my god_ , it was electric. I'm actually shaking!"

"K-Ki-Kim, something happened to you." Ron stuttered, now hunched over with his hands still over his crotch as he continued to stare at Kim's chest. "Some gizmo. I-its not letting you think. Cause of that I can't think."

"I wanna take that last step." Kim purred teasingly, ignoring Ron's words as she grabbed the zipper at the back of her neck. "I want to take the last step with _you_."

Bonnie instantly looked down at the Kimmunicator screen, her eye twitching at the almost fully charged energy reading as she heard the dress hit the floor. As the last few percentages climbed, Bonnie couldn't look up as she wasn't sure if she could stop herself from charging and strangling the heroine at the sight. Luckily as Bonnie heard the clicking of Kim's heels hitting the wooden floor, the Kimmunicator was finally fully charged.

Bonnie's eyes widened as she pressed the glowing red button at its base. Immediately the lights in the room flickered for a moment, Bonnie felt her whole body tingle, even feeling her hair get all frizzy as the small device in her hand sent out a harmless pulse of electricity. Bonnie turned to the super hero team and saw Kim freeze mid-step before she flinched, small white smoke steaming from the back of her neck. The cheerleader ran for her resented teammate as she fell, managing to catch the heroine. Sliding an arm over shoulder, Bonnie lifted Kim back up to her feet. Looking over, Bonnie unsurprisingly found Ron had done the same on the other side of the heroine.

"You okay?"

"B-Bonnie?" Kim asked, giving the girl a confused-dazed look as she stood up on her own, rubbing the side of her head. "Wha-what happened?"

"Uh-um, stupid villain stuff. Had you acting super weird. Ron had your tech guy whip up your game boy looking thing to free you from..." Bonnie explained as she pulled the burnt up chip off of Kim's neck. "This."

"O-okay...Why are we in the basketball cour-"

Instantly Kim froze up again, her eyes wide, her face unreadable before she turned and looked at Ron. There was a dead silence in the room. The red headed heroine thoughtlessly covered herself best she could with her arms. The gold haired side-kick still hunched over and covering his crotch. Both staring at each other, their faces unreadable. But suddenly Bonnie heard the Kimmunicator beeping in her hand, obviously someone calling. Bonnie thoughtlessly hit ignore and tossed it away in the dark. It was enough to break the moment, as Kim instantly grabbed her dress off the floor and covered herself with it from Ron.

"I-we, we did... were going to-"

Kim suddenly bent over, a small stream of yellow fluid spewed from her. The heroine didn't finish as she ran past Bonnie and dashed for the nearest exit. Bonnie covered her nose again to try and hide from the smell, but disgusted shock fell over the young brunette as she turned back to Ron. The side-kick Millionaire was splattered in pale yellow chunks from just under his chin down to his waist with a clear gristle covering everything in-between.

Bonnie didn't know how long she stood there in that dark silent room, not even the sound of breathing between the two could be heard. What she did know, was another wave of emotions she was neither familiar with nor knew how to describe washed over her. They weren't the same bitter flavor of emotions Bonnie had felt before that day and beyond, these were different as she stared her partner in front of her. He was standing there silently still, covered in vomit in what few places the light showed, his face even more unreadable as he stared at the door Kim ran out of.

Now Bonnie knew that Ron felt something for Kim. Hell, everyone who met them could tell there was something between them, and it wasn't the best friends from childhood thing. No matter what the two said. Ask anyone who knew them in their personal lives, while the two members of team Possible didn't always get along, they acted just sort of lovers on a sitcom to each other. But for whatever reason, neither made the next step and dropped the subtext.

But today, through no fault or intention of either party, both had relentlessly teased each other and more. Just as they _were_ about to take that final step only for it to come crashing down. For Ron, he was met with the beautiful naked form of his partner and best friend after he had been trying to resist all day. Just as he was about to give in, he was rejected by quite possibly the love of his life in the worst possible way. As for Kim, she was forced back to reality and it didn't agree with her enough to cause a meltdown.

On top of all of that, the reality check was forced on them by Bonnie herself. A girl that had been nothing but bitter and vindictive to both of them for most of their lives. What more, Bonnie was the girl that had been secretly in cahoots with Ron, Kim's partner and best friend, in both business and in bed. No matter how she sliced it, it did not look good for Bonnie Rockwaller. Looking back up at Ron's unrecognizable face, those same alien feelings deepened and grew worse. Bonnie opened her mouth to speak, but found no words until she forced herself.

"I-uhhh. I-I don't know... I'll call you an uber or something." Bonnie horribly stammered, the all too familiar feeling of embarrassment burned on her cheeks. It was so refreshingly familiar to recognize at least one emotion that Bonnie was almost relieved as she walked away. "I-I'm a... gonna go try and seduce a prince."


End file.
